Pure Force
by ToaXabineh
Summary: (Au! Anakin resisted the dark side) The galaxy had finally found peace, the jedi taking care of any remaining rogue sith. But then a boy, claiming to be from a planet called Earth and named Jack, comes into the picture. He is strong in the force, incredibly so...Dangerously so. Now he's in for an incredible journey, one that involves becoming a jedi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this was a random idea I got, and I just had to write it! So please read and tell me what you think, and if I should continue! Thanks!**

* * *

Jack looked up from his textbook when he heard Ratchet curse in Cybertronian.

"Uh...something wrong?" Jack asked, raising a brow.

The medic huffed.

"The Groundbridge has malfunctioned and refuses to shut off!" He then sighed. "I'll need to go find the problem. Stay here and touch nothing!"

Jack merely hummed, returning to his studies. At least he'd get the quiet he wanted, he mused.

Ratchet left the room and Jack was alone, sitting on the deck that had his, Miko's, and Raf's things on it. Everything was calm, and he enjoyed that.

Until the Groundbridge turned red.

There was a loud explosion that spread through the room, only prevented from continuing due to the blast doors that were triggered.

The last thing Jack remembered was terrible, _terrible_ pain before everything went black.

* * *

Jack groaned, blinking slowly as he awoke. He couldn't see much. Wherever he was, it was dark, and he could only see the outline of what seemed to be boulders.

He attempted to move, but gasped, curling slightly when his right leg burned with pain. Looking down, the teen saw his leg was stuck, pinned beneath a boulder it seemed.

"A-Arcee?!" Jack called. "Optimus?! Anyone?!"

No reply came, the only sound being his voice echoing off the caverns walls.

Jack grimaced as his side ached, and he pressed a hand to it, only to find it sticky with warm blood. This was definately not good.

Jack lay down once more, closing his eyes. All he could do now was wait, he supposed. He took deep breaths to control his fear.

But he was totally unaware of that in this state, he sent out a pulse of energy.

* * *

Ahsoka watched Anakin and Obiwan talked with the council through a holoprojector.

"The remaining Sith here are being driven out, but there was an explosion east of camp, so that will certainly slow our progress." Obiwan said, crossing his arms.

"The cause of the explosion?" Master Windu asked. Obiwan, Anakin and Ahsoka all shrugged.

"Unknown." Anakin replied. "We haven't been able to send a scouting team to-"

The three jedi suddenly jolted in alarm when they felt something pass through them. A jarring amount of pure force energy pulsed through them, images of a dark cavern passing through their heads.

"Skywalker? What's going on?" Windu asked, brow furrowed. The others of the council also showed concern, leaning closer to the projector on their end.

"We...Sorry, Masters, there...the weirdest thing just happened."

Obiwan nodded.

"Agreed. We will have to contact you later, Masters. Something is amiss with the force."

"Not in the wrong way though!" Ahsoka was quick to asure the council. "Just...weird."

Yoda nodded.

"Very well. Contact us when the disturbance is found, you will."

"Yes Master Yoda." The three jedi chorused, bowing.

The holograms flickered out of existance, and the three turned to each other.

"So I wasn't the only one that felt that, was I?" Ahsoka asked the other two.

"No. You weren't. The energy flow came from the direction of the explosion from earlier." Obiwan said, sighing, but smiling as he did. "I guess we'll just have to scout the area ourselves."

* * *

When Anakin, Ahsoka and Obiwan arrived at the smoking rubble of a mountain, it was late-afternoon, close to early-evening. Two suns were setting on the horizon, and the three were glad to have decided on using the speeders to get to the explosion vacinity quicker. Searching at night was always much harder.

"Woah..." Ahsoka gasped, gaping up at the crumbled mountain. "That had to be some explosion to do this..."

"No kidding." Anakin said in agreement as they walked forward.

They all began to dig through the rubble, carefully moving it about with the force. It was a dangerous task, resulting in almost causing land slides multipule times. But soon, they found their way in.

"Man, it's dark in here!"

"Keep it down, 'Snips! We could cause a cave in if we're too loud!"

"Well it's dark!"

Obiwan sighed at the bickering master and student. He ignited his lightsaber, lighting the area and bringing the arguement to a hault.

"There, that's better." Obiwan said plesantly to himself, continuing on.

Another pulse of pure force energy suddenly passed through, making the jedi stumble.

"Okay, that was _definately_stronger." Ahsoka said, bracing herself on one of the rocky walls.

"We must be getting close." Anakin replied with a nod, going to help her and ensure she was okay.

They began to search once more, moving boulders and rubble aside.

Anakin went into a seperate, smaller tunnel. It gave him a slight sense of clautraphobia, but he pushed it aside, crouching slightly to move on.

Finally, it opened up into a large cavern, and he ignited his saber to look around.

His jaw dropped in shock.

"Obiwan! Come quick!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So here's chapter two! Much longer than chapter one, so I'm happy with it! Hope you all like it too!**

* * *

Obiwan, Anakin and Ahsoka were all gathered in the medical tent set up in their camp, staring at the newest patient.

A human teen lay on the cot, unconscious. His body was covered in scratches, bruises and dried blood. His short black hair was coated with dirt and dust, making it look slightly grey. The blood that crusted over the cuts he had was a stark contrast to the teen's pale skin. His breathing was slow and even, something that settled the three jedi as it was a sign he would live most likely.

A medical droid had removed most of the youths clothes, though left his undergarments for modesties sake. The droid was now cleaning him and bandaging him, or stitching the more major wounds shut.

Finally the silence in the tent was broken by Anakin.

"I can't believe it. A kid! Why was he even in there?"

Obiwan grimaced, crossing his arms loosely.

"We can't know for sure. Not until he wakes up. We'll just have to be patient." He then grinned slightly. "Although I know that's not your strong suit."

Anakin huffed, frowning.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." He said sarcastically.

They all jumped when there was a groan, and looked at the teen on the cot. His brow was furrowed, lips turned down in pain.

"I feel so bad for him..." Ahsoka murmured, guilt flashing over her face.

Obiwan patted her shoulder.

"As do I, but he will be fine, Ahsoka. He just needs rest."

The Togruta nodded, moving to the cot. She sat on her heels, propping her elbows on the edge of the cot and resting her head in her hands. She felt another wave of force energy, pure and strong, pulsed from the teen. The other two jedi felt it as well.

"He's quite strong with the force." Obiwan stated softly. "No wonder we were able to find him so quickly."

"Yeah, he's strong...but untrained." Anakin pointed out. "That's probably why we keep feeling pulses of force energy. He must've been desperate for help and it caused the tremors we keep feeling in the force. They haven't stopped because he didn't know he was doing it."

As Obiwan nodded in agreement, Ahsoka piped up.

"He might not even know he can use the force."

"Quite possibly." Obiwan said in reply, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He then sighed.

"I need to go and contact the council. I think it would be best if we are allowed to bring him aboard one of the Republic's starships so he can have better medical care."

Anakin nodded, setting a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"C'mon, 'Snips. Let's leave the med-droid to his job for now. We can visit later."

The young Togruta hesitated, then nodded.

"Okay, Skyguy." She replied, standing. She looked at the medical droid. "Take good care of him."

"Of course, ma'am. I am programed to be of top efficiancy in all medical practices."

Ahsoka smiled weakly, then carefully touched the unconscious teen's head, lightly ruffling the black hair.

"Get better soon, big guy."

* * *

"A youngling?"

The council looked genuinely surprised as the three other jedi nodded.

"Yes. He was trapped in the rubble, injured badly. We're lucky to have found him so quickly." Obiwan said, pulling out a small holo-communicator. He sent an image to the council room, and soon beside their own projection was one of the battered and bruised teen.

"He's human. Roughly sixteen to seventeen years of age, and extremely force sensitive, but untrained. I would like permission for Anakin, Ahsoka and myself to move on from this planet and return to Courasant on one of the Republic fleet's starships. The boy needs better medical attention than can be provided here."

Anakin added his two cents.

"There _are_ only a few small Sepratist camps left. There are more than enough troops here to deal with them on their own."

The coucil was silent for a long moment, eyes flicking to each other as they conversed silently. Finally, Yoda nodded.

"Take him onto a starship, you may. But tell us when he wakes you must."

"Of course, Master Yoda." Obiwan replied, he and the other two jedi beside him bowing.

The communication was cut, the holoprojection fading.

Windu leaned back in his seat, hand to his chin in thought as he looked to Yoda.

"Why would a youngling be in that tunnel system to begin with?"

No one had the answer.

* * *

Ahsoka and Anakin watched as their unconscious stranger of a companion floated in a bacta tank. He had yet to wake even once, much to everyone's chagrin.

The doors to the medbay slid open, and Obiwan entered.

"Anything yet?"

Anakin shook his head, expression grim.

"Nothing."

Obiwan sighed, moving over to the other two jedi, crossing his arms.

"But the tank's done wonders for his cuts! Most of them are healed up!" Ahsoka put in, hoping to raise their spirits.

Obiwan offered a weak smile to her.

"I suppose that is good news. What about the broken bones?"

"The progress on those is slow." Anakin replied. "But they were mostly clean breaks. The bone's reconstructing itself. The bones that had to be set are doing that at a slower pace."

Anakin paused to shift his stance, leaning on a medical berth, hands braced behind him on it as he sighed.

"He seems to have calmed down, you've probably noticed. The disturbances in the force stopped awhile ago. He probably senses he's safe now."

"Thank goodness, too." Ahsoka mumbled, shuddering. It was none too pleasant whenever a pulse of force energy had ripped through.

The two older jedi chuckled, Anakin patting her shoulder.

* * *

Jack felt...weird. He wasn't in a lot of pain anymore, which was a good thing, he supposed. But he felt weird never the less.

Where was he, anyway? Someone had to have found him and helped him if he was no longer in pain. Maybe the 'bots?

Slowly, Jack forced his eyes to open.

He couldn't see much, a liquid of some sort stinging his eyes. Now more awake, Jack was aware of a breathing aparatus on his face.

Panicking, Jack struggled, wanting to get free of the strange liquid that slowed him.

He wanted out! He wanted out _now_!

Jack gasped when he felt something seem to expand from him violently.

Glass shattered, flying across the room as the strange liquid splattered everywhere. Medical machines short circuted sparking and the metal twisting.

Jack collapsed to the ground, the glass nicking his hands, the blood mixing momentarily with the puddles of liquid before vanishing.

Jack ripped the breathing aparatus off, gasping in an attempt to get more air into his panic strained lungs. He could hear alarms ringing, and he had no clue how, but he could...could _feel_ people, feel their energy! It was overwhelming, it hurt his head and made his heart beat wildly in panic.

The metal doors hissed open, and three people ran in. Two were human, but the third, who was the youngest, was a race unknown to Jack.

The raven haired teen gulped, fear settling heavy on his chest as he crawled backwards in a futile attempt to get away, but his right leg protested with a fearsome sting when he attempted to move it.

One of the strangers, a man who was in his twenties, moved forward, hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Woah woah woah! Slooowww down." He said, voice soft.

Jack flinched away when the man tried to get close, and the man stopped, backing off.

Jack looked at each person in turn warily. He could feel a strange energy of sorts coming from them. It was warm, and soothed his nerves bit by bit.

He opened his mouth to speak, but only a strangled croak came out, his throat dry.

The eldest of the three, a man of about forty, smiled sympathetically, then looked at a nearby table where a pitcher and metal cup waited for any patient to come.

Jack watched in slightly fearfull awe as the older man waved a hand and the pitcher floated, carefully pouring it's contents into the cup. The cup then floated over.

Jack hesitated a moment, then gingerly took the cup. He warily sniffed, just to make sure it was water, then gulped it down quickly. The water was cold, and it soothed his aching throat.

Once he trusted his voice to hold steady, Jack looked at the three.

"Who...Who are you? Where am I?"

The youngest of the three the strange looking alien girl, smiled. Jack watched her warily as she took a few steps forward before sitting crosslegged on the floor. She'd gotten closer to him, but was still ensuring he had the room he needed.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano!" She said, lifting a hand in greeting. She then pointed to her two companions in turn. "These guys are Master Obiwan Kenobi, and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. I just call him Skyguy though." She said, the last being spoken in a stage whisper as she winked at him like she was sharing a secret.

"But...where am I?" Jack asked, looking around. This place looked...odd.

"On a Republic starship." Obiwan replied, folding his arms as he smiled kindly. "We found you in a collapsed tunnel system after an explosion. You were injured badly, so we brought you here for medical attention, since you were in need of a bacta tank."

Jack hesitated.

"What's the Republic? And a starship? Is that even possible? What's a bacta tank?"

The three others shared a bewildered look.

"The...Republic is a group that protects the galaxy and every planet in it." Obiwan explained slowly. "A starship is not a new concept, youngling. Considering the technology we have. And a bacta tank is what you just blew up a few minutes ago."

Now it was Jack's turn to look shocked.

"I don't understand..."

"Maybe you have amnesia!" Ahsoka suggested. "You _were_ in a cave in. Do you remember anything about your home planet?"

Jack hesitated once more, licking his lips nervously.

"...Earth. My 'home planet' is Earth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So I wanted this chapter finished yesterday, but I just couldn't get it to a good stopping point x.x From here on out, the chapters will probably take longer, because I'll be getting more into even more star wars-y terms (hopefully accurately ;P)**

**Also, I want to ask that more people review with advice! I have one awesome reviewer (Thanks so much to him/her for reviewing on both chaps), but I'd really love to have some advice on how to make this more realistic! Now, I'm off to watch Star Wars The Clone Wars, because I haven't seen it in ages x.x**

* * *

Silence had come across the medbay, holding out for a good three minutes or so. Jack fidgeted uncomfortably, looking at the three strangers awkwardly.

Finally, Anakin broke the silence.

"'Snips, why don't you help...uh..." He paused, looking at the male teen for his name.

"J...Jack."

Anakin nodded, looking back at Ahsoka.

"Why don't you help Jack out of here. There's a set of empty quarters across from mine that he can have. He can borrow a set of my robe's, too." He looked back to Jack. "They'll be a little big, but it's just until we can get you some clothes of your own."

Jack nodded quietly in understanding and Ahsoka smiled at him.

"C'mon, it's this way!" She said, gently grabbing his wrist. She slung his arm over her shoulder, helping him out of the room.

As the door slid shut with a hiss, Obiwan quietly went over to the shattered remains of the bacta tank. He kneeled down, picking up a shard of glass.

"...This was the reinforced bacta tank, wasn't it?" He asked Anakin. The younger man nodded.

"Yeah."

"He shouldn't have been able to break it. Not in his state."

Anakin sighed.

"Well he did. Do you think I'll get blamed for this?" He asked dryly.

Obiwan chuckled, shaking his head.

* * *

Jack grimaced as he struggled to get the robes on properly. These clothes were completely and utterly strange, and it was no help since he had to lean on his one good leg, key word _one_ instead of two.

And where were the 'bots? His mom, and Raf and Miko? He was scared, and wanted his family, not these strangers.

The explosion with the groundbridge...had it sent him through space?

"You done in there, big guy?" He heard Ahsoka call from outside the room.

"Y-yeah!" Jack managed, finally figuring out how to wear the robes. "I'm good!"

He heard Ahsoka laugh as she entered the room.

"Alright. Let's get you settled in your quarters. Anakin doesn't like people in his room for long."

Jack nodded, and Ahsoka helped him across the hall.

"So you'll need to put a password lock on the door to keep people from just walking in." She explained, reaching over to a panel beside the door and typing in something.

"And...there. Here, put in a passw- Why are you making that face?"

Jack scrunched his nose, squinting slightly at the symbols on the holographic keyboard.

"I can't read any of those."

Surprise passed over Ahsoka's face.

"You can't? It's galactic basic though!"

Jack shrugged, looking apologetic.

"Sorry, but I don't understand any of it."

Ahsoka frowned, thinking for a few moments. Her face then lit with a smile as she snapped her fingers.

"Got it! We'll just set up a DNA lock! Sure anyone can get your DNA from a hair or something, but no one's going to accidentally enter with a DNA lock."

Jack yelped when Ahsoka reached up, plucking a hair and letting the panel scan it. Jack rubbed his head, scowling.

"Uh, _ow_!"

Ahsoka grinned crookedly at him.

"Oh don't be so dramatic!" She laughed.

The male teen huffed, cheeks dusted red as he looked away and sulked.

"Aaaannnndddd...there!" Ahsoka said, tone triumphant.

The door slid open with a muffled hiss, and the Togruta and Human entered. The room was simple. Being just the right size, a large window was at the back wall, giving an amazing view as the ship flew through the vast expanse of space. A bed was to the left in an alcove in the wall. To the right was another sliding door, which Jack assumed led to a bathroom.

A strange dresser of sorts was in the back left corner, for belongings, Jack supposed. Otherwise, the room was rather plain, yet Jack found the simplicity to be nice.

"Okay. You should probably get some rest." Ahsoka said, helping him to the bed. She then reached into a satchel on her belt. She produced a small, odd looking device. She held it out to Jack.

"Here. It's a holocom. It only connected to Master Obiwan's com, but that should be alright. if you need anything just press this button here." She explained, pointing out a small button on the edge of the device.

Jack nodded, taking the small holocom.

"O-okay..." He mumbled, setting it beside his pillow.

Ahsoka smiled softly, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't look so down. Everything will turn out fine, okay? You'll see."

Jack hesitated, yet inclined his head in agreement.

"Alright."

Ahsoka moved to the door.

"Sleep well, big guy."

She left, the door shutting behind her and locking.

Jack looked at the floor, eyes sad. He really hoped Ahsoka was right. He missed his friends, his _family_.

After a moment, he lay down, shifting until he was comfortable. He soon was fast asleep.

* * *

It had been a week since Jack had woken up from his unconscious state. In that time, he had rarely ventured far from his room, only going to the medbay for check-ups and the mess hall for food.

He was shocked when he learned about the soldiers being clones. Ahsoka and Anakin, after having a long fit of laughter at his expression, had explained things for him about the clones. After that, Jack felt so awkward with all the clones staring at him, that he stuck to Ahsoka's side.

The two teens had formed a friendship quickly, being the same age. It was quite funny the way Jack trailed after the slightly shorter teen like a lost puppy. It was a now common joke between the troops, but Jack couldn't care any less. He felt comfortable with Ahsoka, so he didn't mind.

But this was the first time Jack was venturing on his own.

Jack quietly peered out of his temporary room, looking both ways to ensure it wasn't crowded before stepping out. The sound of the door hissing shut behind him coaxed the teen into walking down the hall.

He looked about, taking in the halls with eyes that still showed curiousity that hadn't faded over the week.

Jack continued on, hall after hall, only slowing when the shoulder of the too large robes he wore would slide, or the pants would try to do the same.

Finally, he stopped when he came to a large set of doors. He could hear lots of noise beyond it, and he wondered just how many people where in the room, and just what the room was.

After a moment of hesitation, Jack approached the doors.

They slid open, and Jack entered a large room. He gaped with awe.

He'd found the bridge!

Controls of all sorts lined the walls. Bellow the walkway he was on, Jack saw more people bellow working. Up ahead, he recognized Anakin, who was giving orders, eyes locked on the gigantic windows that showed the universe outside.

Jack slowly walked forward, stopping when he was behind Anakin. The man paused mid-order, then turned, looking slightly surprised.

"Jack..!"

"Sir?" The officer beside the jedi questioned Anakin, waiting for the order. Anakin blinked, then realization crossed his face and he finished the order. The officer saluted with a 'Yes sir' and left to carry it out. Anakin then turned back to Jack.

"What are you doing here? Ahsoka said you were sleeping."

"I...I was." Jack replied. "But when I woke up I got bored, and I didn't want to bother anyone, so..."

Anakin nodded in understanding, gesturing for the teen to stand with him. Jack did so, albeit hesitantly. He wasn't used to Anakin as much as Ahsoka. The same with Obiwan.

"So, I guess this means you're adjusting?" Anakin asked.

"Er...Yeah. I guess."

Anakin chuckled as Jack grabbed at his slipping sleeve.

"We're almost at a Republic trading post. We can get you some clothes that fit there. That'll be a relief for you, huh?"

Jack nodded, cheeks reddening.

"Y-yeah. Not that I don't appreciate you letting me borrow your stuff!" He said hurriedly, not wanting to sound selfish.

Anakin laughed.

"Relax, there's no need to be so tense all the time."

Jack shrugged, ducking his head and smiling shyly. He then looked around the room.

"This place is huge." He said, wonder in his voice. Anakin nodded in agreement.

"It is. But it only takes up a sixth of the ship."

"Woah..."

Silence fell, yet it was a comfortable one. Jack was content to look around. It lasted for a good half hour, until Obiwan entered the bridge.

"Anakin, I-...Jack? I thought you were sleeping?"

Jack sighed.

"You and the whole rest of the ship." He said sullenly.

Obiwan chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I'm just surprised to see you here without Ahsoka. You two have become quite good friends."

Jack shrugged, smiling.

"Well I didn't want to bother her."

Obiwan's features softened.

"I see." He then looked at Anakin. "I'm here to relieve you of bridge control."

Anakin nodded in understanding, folding his arms.

"Got it. I think I'll show Jack the red room. If you're up for it, that is?" The young man asked, glancing to Jack.

"I...Sure! I mean, I'd probably just be in the way, standing around here like an idiot..." Jack trailed off, feeling embarrassed.

The two jedi laughed good naturedly and Anakin lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright then. Let's go." He said, guiding Jack out of the room.

* * *

Jack sat in the mess hall, listening to Ahsoka and Anakin joke, Obiwan adding in now and then.

He liked the food on the ship, Jack had officially decided. It was warm, soothing to his hungry stomach. Obiwan suddenly looked at him.

"So, Jack. Has anyone told you where we are headed?"

Jack, caught unawares, looked up with a spoon still in his mouth. He quickly pulled it out, choked down the food he had in his throat, and coughed a few times before replying.

"No. I don't think anyone has. It actually never crossed my mind, I've been worried about how my friends are."

Obiwan nodded in understanding. Jack had told him and Anakin his mother's name, but they couldn't find any records on her. It was no wonder that he was worried, his mother and friends seeming to have vanished.

"We're headed to Courasant!" Ahsoka said happily.

Jack's features became confused.

"Courasant?"

"It's where all Republic politics take place. The Jedi Temple is there as well, our home. An easy way to think of it is as the center of the Republic." Obiwan explained patiently.

Jack hummed, mulling it over in his head. He then nodded.

"I...I think I understand..." He finally said, albeit hesitantly.

Obiwan smiled in return.

"Once we get there you'll be going with us to the Jedi Temple. The council wants to meet you."

"The Council?"

The three jedi sighed.

This would take awhile, it seemed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now these credits are for clothing for Jack, and _only_ that." Obiwan said sternly, looking Ahsoka in the eye. The teen Togruta nodded.

"Got it, Master. Only clothes for Jack."

Jack piped up suddenly.

"What if we get hungry? Can we use some for food?" He asked as Obiwan handed the strange currency to Ahsoka.

Obiwan sighed, folding his arms.

"Alright. If you both get hungry, you may buy some food, but _nothing else_."

The teens shared a sound of agreement before Ahsoka pulled Jack off towards the docking bay to get on the trade station.

Obiwan groaned, rubbing his head with a hand.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He asked himself dryly.

* * *

The trading post was, all-in-all, _huge_. Level upon level of shops, each selling something different. And the people! Jack had never seen anything like them! Aliens, most different from him or Ahsoka, wandered, talked, or worked. They spoke in languages Jack couldn't even begin to comprehend, from guttural sounds to hurried chirups, to full words that Jack simply didn't know the meaning of.

"C'mon!" Ahsoka prompted, taking Jack's arm. "I think the clothing shops are this way!"

Jack nodded, staring at the many aliens, who in turn, stared at him as though he were entirely insane. He let Ahsoka drag him along, looking at the stores in quiet awe.

Some sold scrap parts, it seemed. Another looked like it dealt in medical supplies, and yet another in droids.

Finally they came to a store that had a multitude of clothing, the shop keepera woman of a race that Ahsoka informed him was called Twi'lek.

Ahsoka and the woman spoke to each other for a few minutes, then Ahsoka bowwed to her politely before turning to rumage through the clothes.

She soon produced some silvery-grey robes. Inspecting them for a moment, she nodded in satisfaction and turned to Jack, pushing the robes into his arms.

"Here! Try these on!"

Jack sputtered as the Togruta then shoved him into a metal walled dressing room, the door sliding shut behind him and locking from the inside. Jack looked at the door in confused shock, then sighed, beginning to change into the silver-grey robes.

It took him a few minutes, since he was still unused to wearing robes, but he got them on eventually.

"They fit!" He called out. He heard Ahsoka sigh.

"Then come out here! I wanna see!"

Jack groaned, stepping out, head ducked shyly.

Ahsoka moved forward, looking him up and down.

"Wow, big guy! You look awesome!"

"Er...thanks?" Jack said, tone unsure and cheeks red.

Ahsoka giggled, looking to the shop keeper and again speaking in an unknown language to her. She pointed at the robes at one point, so Jack assumed she was asking how much they were.

The Twi'lek smiled kindly, replying and Ahsoka grinned. She turned to Jack again.

"Alright big guy, let's pick out a few more sets and we'll be out of here soon." She said, laughing at his horrified expression at the idea of having to be shoved in the dressing room again.

* * *

Anakin and Obiwan looked up when they heard Jack and Ahsoka. Both teens were joking around, each holding a sweet smelling food. It seemed they had gotten hungry, Obiwan mused.

Jack was now dressed in properly fitting clothes He carried a package under one arm, probably more garments, if either older jedi had to guess.

"Hey! Did we miss anything while we were gone?" Ahsoka asked as they approached, smiling at Obiwan and Anakin.

Obiwan chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nothing at all. We're waiting for the last of those on shore leave to return before we finish our way to Courasant."

"Oh." Ahsoka said simply. She then smiled brightly. "Hey, doesn't Jack look great?"

"He looks thinner." Anakin said bluntly.

Jack blushed, huffing and looking away. Anaking laughed.

"Relax, kid. I didn't mean it to sound like a bad thing." He then paused. "Wait, where are my robes that you borrowed?"

Jack handed Ahsoka his food, then began to rumage through the package he held.

"In here, somewhere." Jack stated, continuing to search. "Er...It's kinda hard to tell the difference...Oh, here! Found them!"

He pulled out the darker set of robes, holding them out to Anakin.

"Thanks." The man said, taking them with a grin.

Jack yawned widely, and the three force users laughed.

"Why don't you go get some rest?" Obiwan suggested. "By the time you wake, we'll be on Courasant. I'm sure of it."

Jack sleepily nodded, turning. He started off for his room, package held tightly.

Ahsoka looked at the two older jedi.

"So, what'll we do about Jack when we get to the temple? We'll try and find his family, right?"

Anakin sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"The council wants to meet him. If anything, he'll get a room in the temple, and with how strong and old he is, he'll most likely be assigned a master to train him on how to use the force correctly without hurting himself."

"But his family! He's really missing them, Skyguy! I mean, how would _you_ feel if Padme suddenly dissapeared?"

Obiwan set a hand on her upper back in a soothing gesture.

"Easy there, Ahsoka. While he is being trained, I fully intend to begin searching for information as to why his mother and friends suddenly vanished."

Ahsoka looked down sadly, but nodded. She really hoped Obiwan would find out what happened. Jack really deserved to return home to those who loved him. He was far too kind to be stuck in such a new, confusing life.

* * *

When Jack woke, it was to hearing clones running about and orders being shouted about preparing for docking procedures.

With a small groan, Jack sat up, brushing a hand through his hair tiredly. Yawning, he stood and went to the window.

No longer were they in space. They were now decending into a large, amazing city that sent a spark of wonder and awe through Jack.

"Woah..."

Buildings stood tall and proud, but by far the most amazing was a building of stone that seemed to eminate peace and warmth. Just like he felt around Obiwan, Ahsoka and Anakin.

When he'd asked Ahsoka once why he could feel the strange sort of energy. She said it was the force, but he didn't know what that was. He would've asked, but she'd been tired at the time, having trained soldiers all day with Anakin.

As they stopped in a large space station, Jack heard a now familiar beep from the door. Someone wanting entry.

"It's open." Jack called, going to grab his new clothing sets and beginning to neatly put them in the package they had first come in.

Ahsoka entered, smiling brightly.

"Hey Jack! Sleep well?"

The human teen nodded, smiling at his friend.

"Yeah, I did. So, what's up?"

Ahsoka sat on his bed, watching him.

"Master Obiwan and Anakin sent me to get you. The Jedi Council wants to meet you!"

"The what?"

Ahsoka paused, then sighed.

"Ah, you'll see. I'll take your stuff though." She replied, pointing at the package and holocom. "And I'll keep them safe until it's decided where you'll be staying."

Jack hummed.

"Okay. Sounds good...What's the council?"

Ahsoka laughed, lightly punching his shoulder.

"I told you, big guy! You'll see soon enough!"

Jack huffed, rubbing his arm slightly as they headed out meet Anakin and Obiwan in the docking bay.

* * *

Jack quietly shuffled along behind Anakin and Obiwan, looking around hesitantly.

The jedi temple was _huge_! People of all ages and races walked the halls, along with clone soldiers too, and even a few Senators.

Some of the people, Jack noticed, radiated warmth, and some of them more than others.

It was slightly overwhelming for him, and he shied closer to Obiwan and Anakin.

Obiwan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, offering a supportive smile when the teen looked at him.

They walked on and on, for what seemed like forever, until they came to a room guarded by two people. Jack could feel an almost painful amount of warmth and peace from the room beyond the doors, and his steps faultered.

Jack steeled himself as Obiwan spoke quietly with the two guards. They finally nodded, and Jack, Obiwan and Anakin were given entry.

Jack halted slightly, unsure whether or not he wanted to enter the room, but finally gathered his courage and took a few quick steps to catch up with Anakin and Obiwan.

The room was circular, with many people seated surrounding the center. Jack followed his two friends to the center, and used them to shield himself slightly from view.

Anakin and Obiwan bowwed.

"Masters." They both said politely.

Jack followed their example, bowwing slightly, head ducked.

"Journey was safe, it was?" A small, green, elderly man asked.

Obiwan smiled.

"Yes, Master Yoda. It was uneventful aside from trying to keep an eye on Ahsoka and Jack. She was excited to have someone her age around, it took time to get her to stop dragging Jack around."

"Jack?" A man, human in race and brown skinned asked.

"That's his name." Anakin said, gesturing to Jack who was still partially hiding behind them.

Another, a woman who Jack recognized as Twi'lek (one of the few races he now knew the name of) laughed softly.

"He seems rather shy." She said, an accent melding with her warm voice.

"He usually isn't." Obiwan stated. "He's just wary of those he doesn't know."

The elderly green man spoke up once more.

"Youngling, move forward, you will?"

Jack hesitated, but a small nudge from Anakin got him to shuffle in front of his two friends. He shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, feeling embarrassed.

"You seem nervous." The black man stated suddenly, his face impassive.

Jack met his gaze evenly, easy to see through the mask. He could feel the man's warmth and peace just like the others.

"I am, sir."

The man raised a brow.

"You...admit it?"

Jack shrugged.

"Well...yeah. I mean, you asked, didn't you? Did you want me to lie and say no? Because to be honest, sir, I don't like to lie."

The jedi masters exchanged looks, silently conveing a message. Then another man, this one green with long tendrils that fell behind him from the back of his head. His eyes were pupiless, completely black. His voice was rather soothing, Jack thought to himself.

"Well there is no need to be nervous, I can assure you. All we want is to talk with you."

"I know." Jack replied quietly. "Ahsoka told me that too."

The alien man smiled, nodding. The black skinned human male then looked at Obiwan and Anakin.

"Leave for the time being. We would like to speak with the boy privately."

Obiwan and Anakin exchanged a worried glance, but Jack managed a smile to them.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." He assured them. They smiled at him in return, bowwed politely to the council, then left the room.

Silence swarmed the room for a moment, buzzing in Jack's ears. Finally it was broken when the blue Twi'lek woman spoke.

"You seem overwhelmed by something."

Jack ducked his head embarrassedly.

"Er...I guess...Well, it's just I'm not used to feeling so much warmth and peace." The council looked slightly taken aback, and he continued, thinking maybe they were confused. "I mean, I'm used to it around Ahsoka, mister Obiwan and Anakin, but that's only three people, so being around all of you and feeling it from each of you...it's weird."

"Interesting..." Yet another person said. He was an alien, and if Jack had to describe him it would be hard. The only thing easy to explain would be that the alien man had a strange mask over his lower face that moved with each word he spoke. Jack remembered Ahsoka speeking about a friend of her's that looked like this man, so he assumed this was Plo Koon. Ahsoka spoke highly of him.

Jack grimaced.

"I know it sounds weird. But it's the truth."

"And we don't doubt it." Plo Koon replied. "All force users have their ways of sensing another's force ability, though most sense it as simply a quick jolt of energy going by them. There are few, though, who like you, have minds and abilities that can process it past that."

Jack looked lost, and the alien man chuckled before he explained.

"Some that are like you sense the force in others as colors or images, and even more as simply a mist. There are a rare few who, like you, sense it as a temperature, and you are able to do that, as well as decern a specific type of emotion."

Jack hesitantly nodded.

"I...I think I understand. But...what's the force? I mean, Ahsoka mentioned it once, but she was really tired so I didn't ask her about what it was...and I'm rambling." The last bit he mumbled to himself, ducking his head to hide his embarrassed blush.

"The force is, basically put, energy." The Twi'lek woman said. "The force is in everything, but there are a select few, like Ahsoka, Master Kenobi, Skywalker, ourselves and you, who can weild it. That is why you can feel warmth and peace. Because not only are we strong with the force, but you are too."

Jack mulled this over slowly in his head, thinking it through.

"So...is that why you're all called jedi?"

The woman smiled, but Plo Koon replied this time.

"Jedi are those who learn to weild the force, and use their abilities to aid the people of the universe. There were those, though, called the Sith, who were strong in the force like ourselves, but used their abilities to harm and spread evil among the stars."

"'Were'?" Jack asked. "Does that mean their gone now?"

The human man with brown skin folded his hands and answered.

"Most of them are dead. A year ago we ended a war that had been going on for years. The war was between us and the Sith, and we gained the upper hand when we found their leader. There are a few Sith left, though, hidden. We are still searching for them."

Silence once more fell, the council allowing the teen time to digest the information.

"So you said that I'm one of the people like you guys who can use the 'force'?" He asked slowly.

"That is correct."

"So..." Jack hesitated, but steeled himself. "So is that why I'm here? Why you wanted to talk to me."

The man inclined his head in agreement, brows raised slightly. _'Maybe surprise?'_ Jack thought to himself.

"Then you must want to ask me something. You all answered my questions, so I guess I should return the favor and answer any questions you all might have."

Jack had, over the course of the conversation, slowly relaxed, shoulders slumping slightly, tense muscles going lax. The council was glad to see that answering his questions had eased his worried mind.

"Only one question, we have." The small, elderly green man said. "Wish to train you, we do. Allow this, shall you?"

Jack's brow furrowed, confusion once more prominent on his face.

"Train me?"

The other green man, the one with pure black eyes and tendrils, clarified.

"Any who are cappable of using the force, we ask to come here to train. If they are very young, they are placed in a class to train with others of their age under multipule jedi. Those of your age or of your talent, are given a master to train them, with no class, and they earn on the feild, not within the temple."

The human man took over the explaination.

"We wish to assign you a master so that you may be trained to become a jedi."

Jack stared for a long, stunned moment.

"Wh...Wh-_what_? Me? A jedi?"

No matter how hard he tried, Jack simply couldn't picture himself like these people, being amazingly powerful and intelligent on many comples levels. He just couldn't see it!

"Yes. We wish to test you, and then if you pass, assign you a master."

Jack didn't know what to say. His mom, the 'bots, Raf and Miko? What about them? He couldn't sit idle while they were missing!

"But my mom...and my friends-"

"Master Kenobi has offered to continued the search for them. In the past year, the temple's and jedi's rules have changed, and once they are found, you will be allowed to visit them."

Jack looked down, thinking long and hard. The council remained silent, allowing him to think. Finally, Jack looked up.

"If I learn all this stuff. About the force and jedi, all those things...Will I be able to help people?"

The jedi masters were taken aback, then the Twi'lek woman smiled.

"Yes. Of course you would."

Jack slowly smiled.

"So, what kind of tests are we talking about?"

* * *

**So I just wanted to clarify that the green man who wasn't Yoda was Kit Fisto and the Twi'lek was Aayla. I'm sorry if any jedi mentioned weren't in the council or if any weren't portrayed right, please forgive me! I'm woefully behind in my star wars studies XD**

**Anyway, I'd like some people to please review and tell me who they think Jack's master should be! Any of the jedi mentioned in this chapter, including Obiwan, would work just fine! So please tell me who you'd like to see as his teacher, and if there's some way Ic an improve this story I'd love it if you'd all tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter is shorter than the last one, sorry about that!**

**Also, only one person told me who they'd like to see teach Jack, so hurray to awesome reviewer person 'I'm Yu'! And thanks for taking the time to tell me who you wanted as jack's master!**

**Anyway, thanks to all my other lovely readers, and enjoy! (P.S. Sorry if anyone's OOC! And if any of you can think of a way I could improve on this fic, please tell me, because I really want to make this fic as good and realistic as I can!)**

* * *

Jack quietly watched as Jedi Master Windu picked up a strange looking holopad. He was slightly tired from the multiple tests, but he was ready for another one.

"This test will help in determining how force sensitive you are, just like the others. I will turn this pad on, and you will tell me what is displayed on it without being able to see it."

Jack felt nervousness curl inside him, but he simply nodded.

The man switched the pad on, but Jack could see nothing on it. But...He could see something in his head.

"A plate."

Another image came and he immediately spoke again.

"What did Ahsoka say those were called?...Oh! A speeder."

This went on for awhile, Jack taking longer to remember the names more than anything else. It was obvious each image came in rapid succesion.

Finally, the test was finished, and Windu looked over at the others of the council.

Jack shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"So...now what?"

"That was the last of the tests." Windu replied, turning off the holopad. "But there are a few questions we must ask."

Jack nodded.

"Alright. What do you need to know?"

Plo Koon spoke up.

"We've been informed by Master Kenobi and Jedi Knight Skywalker that you do not know any alien languages. It is required for all jedi, even padawans, to understand alien languages, both written and spoken. We can arrange for a translator cybernetic, but that requires a surgical procedure to implant it."

Jack thought for a moment.

"So this cybernetic will let me understand other languages immediately?"

"That's correct."

Jack then shrugged.

"I guess that's fine then. If it needs to be implanted surgically then I understand and can't wait to see how it works."

Plo Koon glanced at the rest of the council, and some asked more questions. Some about more detail on how he sensed the force in others, others about if he'd be willing to train as long as it possibly could take, but then Windu suddenly asked a question of his own.

"You understand being a jedi means you could be hurt, or possibly killed. Are you really willing to take that risk?"

Silence fell for a long few minutes. Then, the teen looked the man straight in the eyes, gaze completely serious. He then replied.

* * *

When Jack left the room, he found Ahsoka outside the room, and the Togruta smiled at him.

"Hey big guy. How'd it go?" She asked as he walked over.

He shrugged, giving a noncommital sound.

"Okay I guess. They said they'll be assigning me a master, so I guess I passed. And please stop calling me that."

Ahsoka gave a whoop, smacking him on the back.

"That's great!"

Jack coughed, trying to regain the air in his lungs as the other teen grinned at him.

"Y-yeah. Great." He managed between coughs.

"C'mon! Your room's this way!" She said happily, grabbing his wrist and towing poor Jack down the hall.

While the atmosphere with the two was light, inside the council room, the air was thick, serious just like the conversation going on.

"He is extremely gifted." Plo Koon stated. "But with so much power, he will have much harder time when it comes to controling it."

Aayla nodded in agreement, then added in her own thoughts.

"And his way of sensing the force in others. It is so acute that he can sense it in even the smallest amounts. He needs a teacher who senses things the same way, and who can teach him how to keep it from overwhelming him."

Everything became quiet for a long dragging moment, each member trying to recall the few dozen jedi with Jack's own sensing abilities and near matching in strength.

Suddenly, Master Windu spoke.

"I will train him."

The others looked at him in surprise. Aayla was the first to break the stunned silence.

"I thought you said you would not take any apprentices?"

"I did. But I'm willing to make an exception now."

Master Yoda smiled.

"A perfect match, I believe. A good teacher to Jack, you shall be."

Windu inclined his head.

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

The others of the council echanged a look. Maybe this would do the stoic master some good...

* * *

In the past five days that Jack had been spending in the jedi temple, he had decided he liked it. The people were nice, the food was good, and the rooms much more home-y.

He'd been spending time mostly with Ahsoka and Anakin, since they were always around and had pleanty of time for him (and it was also quite fun to watch the two tease each other).

Jack watched as Ahsoka and Anakin sparred, occasionally pushing each other back without even touching. Jack supposed they were using the force, like the council had said jedi could.

Jack took a moment to collect his nerves, then asked a question that had burned in him the past hour.

"How do you do that?"

The two stopped, looking at him, brows raised in surprise. Both switched off their lightsabres (Jack was proud that he actually remembered what they were called), turning to him.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, needing clarrification.

"Push each other back. I mean, I know it's the force, but how do you do it?"

Ahsoka and Anakin looked at each other, then the Togruta smiled and moved over.

"It's easy, big guy! C'mon, why don't you try it?"

"Wh-what?!" Jack asked, alarmed as Ahsoka pulled him to his feet.

"We'll tell you how! Right Skyguy?" Ahsoka said, looking at the man beside them. Anakin grinned slightly, folding his arms and nodding.

The next half hour consisted of the two jedi teaching a very confused Jack. Jack had, surprisingly, figured it out very fast, able to push things with ease. It seemed that he simply needed things to be explained to him, then would have no real trouble in doing it.

They then moved on to pulling things using the force, also something he picked up fast (though it _did_ result in a broken statue, which Jack apologized for repeatedly).

"Jeez, you're pretty good, big guy!" Ahsoka said, smiling. Jack scowled.

"Don't call me that!"

Ahsoka laughed, even as Jack huffed, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Aw, c'mon! No need to be so mad." She said, smiling crookedly at him.

They all looked up when they heard footsteps echo through the empty hall to their right, and were surprised when they saw Mace Windu.

Ahsoka and Anakin bowwed, and Jack looked at them before following their example with a rather clumsy bow of his own.

"Master Windu. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Anakin asked as they straightened, Ahsoka laughing as Jack stumbled a bit, helping him regain his balance.

The brown skinned man looked at Jack rather than Anakin.

"I am here to get Jack and show him his new and permanent quarters."

"So he's been asigned a master?" Ahsoka asked excitedly.

Master Windu's eyes turned to the young Togruta. He then nodded slowly.

"Yes, he has. Me."

A shocked silence fell, though Jack didn't understand why.

"But...Master Windu, I thought you said you wouldn't be taking any padawans-"

"And I changed my mind. Is there a problem with that, jedi Ahsoka?" The man asked, raising a brow.

"U-uh, no, Master Windu." Ahsoka said, ducking her head embarrassedly.

Windu nodded, then looked to Jack.

"Gather your things. I will come in an hour and show you to your permanent quarters."

Jack quickly nodded.

"A-alright."

Ahsoka smiled, following him out of the room, chatting excitedly. Anakin looked at Windu.

"Is this really a good idea, Master Windu? He isn't ready to do serious training, he also hasn't been trained to read or understand any spoken languages all the other padawans know."

Windu clasped his hands behind his back, quiet for a moment before replying.

"I've arranged for a translator cybernetic to be sent."

Anakin looked at him incredulously.

"A translator?! Those need to be surgecally installed! You need to talk to Jack and see if he even wants that!"

"It was asked while between tests. He said he wouldn't mind, and that he'd willingly have it implanted. He seemed intrigued by the idea of being able to suddenly be able to read and understand the spoken language of other races."

Anakin blinked, surprised. They'd already asked him about a translator implant?

Silence fell, the two jedi standing quietly, before Anakin broke it once more.

"So what made you decide to train him?"

Windu seemed to mull over his answer for a moment.

"It was something he said while we were testing him. I asked him if he realized the danger that comes with being a jedi."

"And?"

"...He looked at me directly and said 'I understand I can get hurt or could die, but if that means I could save another life, I will pay that price'."

* * *

"I can't believe it! You have a member of the _Jedi Council_ for a master!" Ahsoka exclaimed, awe in her voice as she watched Jack gather his few belongings.

Jack raised a brow at her.

"A teacher's a teacher though. I don't get why you're so surprised."

Ahsoka gave him a look.

"Are you kidding? The masters almost _never _take padawans!"

Jack went to reply, paused, then asked.

"Wait, do I call him master or what?"

Ahsoka laughed.

"Yeah."

Jack nodded, now feeling better knowing not to call the man 'sir'.

"But I don't envy you, big guy. Master Windu's probably one of the most intimidating jedi I've ever met."

Jack looked at her, confused.

"Intimidating?"

"Yeah, how can you not know what I-"

The door suddenly slid open, and Master Windu entered, bringing the conversation to a halt.

Ahsoka shuffled her feet for a moment, then she laughed nervously.

"Uh...I guess I'll...just get going now!"

The two males watched as the Togruta quickly left, the door sliding shut behind her with a hiss.

Windu turned to Jack then.

"Are all your belongings gathered?"

Jack nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Right here." He said, gesturing to the package. He then added sheepishly added. "I don't really have much."

Windu nodded in understanding before turning.

"Follow me."

* * *

Jack looked around in awe. His temporary room from before was tiny compared to the quarters he stood in now.

A bedroom and bathroom was in another room connected to the sitting room he and Master Windu stood in.

"Woah..."

"These are your permenent quarters for the duraiton of you time as my padawan. That door connects to my quarters. Only come into my quarters if you're given permission, or if there is an emergency, understood?"

Jack tore his gaze away from the room and looked at him, nodding.

"Crystal clear."

As Jack wandered around the room slightly, Windu continued.

"The Translator cybernetic will be ready by tomorow, and you will have it implanted tomorow as well. You will have the day after to recover if it is needed, and then the next day, three days from now, you will begin your training with me."

Jack nodded again, though was confused.

"It takes only a day to recover?"

"Our medical droids and machinery are more advanced than that on the star ship you arrived on. They speed up the healing process one goes through tremendously."

Jack mouthed a silent 'ah' of understanding, moving to the window and looking out at the buildings.

Jack, for the first time since he'd come to this crazy universe, felt like everything would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! This chapter's a little shorter than the last, but I had some writers block! Sorry about that! If any of you have any ideas for this story, feel free to share! Hopefully it'll help me avoid writers block! And if I do use an idea one of you lovely readers leaves, I'll credit, so no need to fear!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Jack had officially decided he didn't like medical droids.

"I'm telling you, I feel fine!"

"Scan's show a slower than average adaption to the cybernetic-"

"But I feel _fine_!"

The door opened and Ahoska entered. She paused, then grinned.

"Arguing with a droid, Jack? Really?"

"He started it!" Jack sputtered, pointing at the droid.

Ahsoka laughed, though covered her smile with a hand.

"It's a droid, Jack, it's genderless."

Jack's expression became sheepish.

"Well I don't feel right calling him an 'it'."

Ahsoka laughed again, then turned to the droid.

"It's okay. I was sent to bring him to his quarters and he'll be on strict bedrest for today and tomorow."

The droid, seeming to be placated, allowed the two to leave.

"So how're you feeling?" Ahsoka asked as they walked through one of the many halls.

Jack made a face for a moment, determining it for himself.

"I feel...weird. Like suddenly everything's a lot clearer. Like I've got a new set of eyes and don't see other races as so...different from me." He paused, then added as an after thought. "Not that I saw much difference before, but still."

Ahsoka jumped forward in front of him.

"Waitwaitwait, I wanna see how good it's working!" She said, grinning. She then took a deep breath and spoke.

"Can you understand me?" She asked then. Jack could hear a slight accent to her voice, but he nodded.

"Yeah. I can."

Ahsoka gave a squeal of excitement, bouncing slightly.

"Aw man, that's awesome!" She said happily as they continued towards his quarters.

When they entered, though, the room wasn't empty. There sat Windu, waiting for them evidently. The man looked up at them, then stood.

Ahsoka quickly turned.

"Well look at the time! Gotta go, bye!"

Jack snorted as the Togruta left hastily, then looked at Windu.

"Master, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The man approached, looking him over for a moment.

"How are you feeling?"

Jack shrugged.

"Alright, all things considered. I have a heck of a headache, but that could be because I got in an arguement with the medical droid."

Windu raised a brow.

"You...argued with a droid?"

Jack looked down at his feet embarrassedly.

"Y-yeah. He said I'm taking longer to adapt to the cybernetics than the usual, but I feel okay, so I started arguing with him..."

"'Him'?"

"Well I don't like calling things that can talk and walk an 'it'." Jack explained, grinning sheepishly.

He thought he saw a flicker of a smile cross Windu's face, but it vanished as soon as it had come.

"Get some rest today and tomorow." He said, voice firm, leaving no room for arguement.

Jack bowwed his head.

"Yes Master."

Windu inclined his head in return before leaving, no doubt for a council meeting.

Jack sighed, locking the door before going into his room, flopping down on the bed. He curled up, yawning. He was surprisingly tired, even after his drug induced sleep through the operation.

He was fast asleep moments later.

* * *

Jack waited patiently in the quiet, empty training room.

First day of training, and his teacher was late! Though, Jack didn't mind much. He understood that Windu was a part of the council, and that meant he was much more busy than others.

He sat crosslegged by the window, back leaning against the wall as he stared out at the tall towers and buildings. Far bellow, he could see people, looking like skittering ants.

Soon, his eyes felt heavy and he let them shut. He didn't sleep, but instead let all thoughts leave him.

Jack never noticed the doors hiss open.

When Windu entered the training room he had reserved for Jack and himself, he had to duck, narrowly avoiding a floating training device.

Looking around, the jedi master found many other objects flying about at a leisurely pace. In the corner by the window, Jack was sitting silently. He'd somehow managed to enter meditation without even knowing it.

Windu moved over quietly, kneeling down beside the teen. He gently shook Jack's shoulder, trying not to spook him.

Jack flinched violently, eyes shooting open and grabbing the wrist of the hand that shook him. The objects that had been floating around dropped immediately.

Blue-grey eyes soon showed recognition and he quickly let go Windu's hand.

"Oh! M-Master Windu! I'm sorry! I...I didn't mean to doze off or anything!" He said, standing hurriedly and brushing himself off.

Windu stood as well.

"It's fine." He replied shortly. "We need to begin training now."

Jack nodded, smiling as they moved to the center of the room.

Windu pointed to a strange item. It was a sphere of metal, small lights covering it. It was a simple training device, used for younglings in the beginning mostly, but the man decided it would be best to start easy then have Jack work his way up from there.

"Focus on that. Your objective is to lift it. The lights will flash, and the pace will speed up the higher it gets and the more force energy you use on it."

Jack hesitantly nodded, eyes locking onto the sphere. Windu quietly watched, standing behind Jack.

It only took seconds before the metal sphere slowly lifted, the lights starting to flash just as slow. Then in a sudden jolt, it flew straight up, slamming into the ceiling.

Jack jumped in surprise, and with his focus lost, the sphere dropped with a thud.

The teen was surprised, when Windu lay his hands on his shoulder, the warm, firm grip seeming to help ground him and sooth him as well.

"It's fine. There's no damage done. This room is built to take damage."

Jack licked his lips, forcing himself to relax. Windu waited, hands remaining on the teens shoulders. Finally, he felt the tension fade from Jack.

"Again." He said once the youth's shoulders slumped under his callused hands.

Jack did as told, focus again on the ball. This time, there was no uncontrollible surge, instead the sphere rose steadily, tapping the ceiling lightly before being lowered to the floor once more.

"Good." Windu said, quiet so as to not disturb his padawan's concentration. "Once more."

Jack repeated the action, eyes locked on the metal ball as it rose then fall, then did so a third time when Windu told him to repeat it once more.

The man commanded the same thing again and again, until the ball never wavered once, never hitching in accent and never wavering in decent.

Finally, Windu released his shoulders.

"Good, that's enough for now."

Jack smiled, blowing out a soft sigh as he turned to face his teacher.

"So what now?"

Windu thought silently for a moment. Jack was a quick learner, it seemed. Coming to a desicion, he went to the storage area set in the side of one of the walls, taking a practice lightsaber in hand before moving back to Jack. He held it out to the teen, who hesitantly took it.

Jack ignited it after a moment, jumping slightly as the blue light sprung forth.

Windu waited patiently as Jack swung it slightly, experimentally.

"Woah..." Jack whispered under his breath, awe in his voice.

"This is a practice lightsaber. It won't harm anyone if you make a mistake, but is otherwise just like a real lightsaber."

He paused, reaching out and gripping the practice saber as well and dissabling it.

"A lightsaber can be the difference between life and death. Once you make yours, you must ensure it never falls into the wrong hands." The man said slowly, ensuring each word sunk into the teen's mind.

Jack nodded in understanding. It made sense to him.

"You and I are going to spar, so I can see what you are capable of. Understood?"

"Yes Master." Jack replied, nodding once more. He watched his mentor ignite his lightsaber before following his example, activating the practice saber he held.

The only sound was the hum of the blades for a moment before Windu suddenly lunged. Jack quickly jumped away, bringing the practice saber up to block.

They fought for a good fifteen minutes at a rapid pace. Windu was actually quite surprised at how well Jack kept up. The youth watched and learned as they went. Whenever the master would do something new, Jack would easily block it the second time he did it. Finally though, he was dissarmed and on the floor, the teacher's purple saber pointed at him.

There was a long few seconds in which neither moved, the hum of the lightsaber mingling with the sound of Jack's labored breaths.

Finally, the saber was dissengaged and Windu pulled Jack to his feet.

"Good. Better than most are in the beginning."

Jack smiled shyly at the small compliment.

"Thank you, Master Windu."

The man inclined his head before turning to the door.

"Keep that practice saber with you for now. Follow me."

Jack quickly managed to latch the saber to his belt before jogging after his mentor.

They went through several halls, neither of them talking. They soon entered an enormous room, with roof-high shelves, each filled with files that glowed different shades of white and blue. Jack soon recognized them as holopads, and realized that this was an archive of some sort.

Windu led him to a quiet table hidden among the shelves. He gestured for Jack to sit, which the teen did. Jack watched as the man looked over the holopads before summoning one from a high shelf with the force. It landed gently in his hand, and he set the pad in front of Jack.

"This is the history of the Jedi Temple, and how the Jedi Order came to be. I want you to take this with you to your room tonight. Read it in your spare time and bring it to every training session."

Jack switched on the pad, looking over the words, nodding slightly to his master as he read the first few words in awe.

"Read as much as you can for the rest of our training today. If you have any questions, ask me. I'm here to teach you, after all."

"Yes Master." Jack replied quietly, keeping his voice low so as to not disturb anyone else reading in the archives.

He then began to read as asked, not making a sound. Windu moved to the shelves once more, eyes skiming over the glowing holopads.

It was fifty minutes later when Windu placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. The teen, so enthralled with reading, flinched slightly, head shooting up in alarm.

"We're finished for today." He said quietly. "Remember to take the holopad and practice saber to your room."

Jack stood, scooping up the pad.

"Alright. Thanks, Master."

Windu nodded, then thought for a second.

"...In your free time you're allowed to come here. If you find any holopads you wish to read more of, you are also allowed to take it to your quarters, as long as you return it as soon as you're finished."

A smile broke onto Jack's face, eyes lighting with joy.

"Really?!"

Windu couldn't help but let a smile flicker across his lips for a moment.

"Yes."

Jack punched a fist in the air happily, silently cheering. If there was one thing he enjoyed all of his life, it was reading, and he was more than overjoyed to splurge his time in the archives.

* * *

It was a few days into his training, and Jack was sitting in the same training room he was now used to, the holopad on the Jedi Order's history in his lap. He'd finished just about half, finding the information very interesting.

The door hissed open and Jack looked up, switching off the holopad as he stood.

"Good morning, Master." He said, bowwing, now not so clumsy about it like he had been a week prior when he'd arrived at the temple.

Windu inclined his head, and Jack walked over, both standing at the center of the room.

"Today we are going to try something different." Windu said. Jack blinked in surprise.

"Something...different?"

Windu nodded, sitting crosslegged. Jack followed his example, setting the holopad aside as he too sat.

"Today we are going to focus on you controlling your ability to sense the force in others. I'm like you, I sense it in emotions, but also color instead of temperature."

"I...I see color too, sometimes." Jack admitted hesitantly. "Like around Anakin and the council, including you."

Windu nodded in understanding, though said nothing about it.

"I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind." He said, standing once the teen's eyes had shut. He touched Jack's shoulders momentarily, silently telling him to release the tension there. Once Jack's shoulders slumped down Windu continued.

"Now breathe slowly." He ordered softly.

Jack inhaled deeply, then slowly exhaled.

After five or so minutes, Windu spoke once more.

"Focus on the energy I'm giving off. What do you sense?"

Jack took a moment, quickly finding the energy of his teacher.

"It's warm, and I feel peace and patience." He mumbled quietly, like if he spoke to loud he'd break his focus (which he probably would). "You...You're radiating gold, like Anakin and the council. Like almost all the jedi I've seen."

"Almost all?"

"Yeah...Some of the little kids I see training are green."

That made sense, the man thought to himself. He saw that as well.

"Alright. Now try and push away the warmth. That will be easier than trying to push away the color."

Jack nodded, brow furrowing with concentration.

Windu knew it would take awhile. But he was more than willing to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapter mentions lightsaber dueling styles! In future chapters, I hope that I can get more into it, because I found this really awesome guy on youtube who talks about it and lightsaber colors, etc. (I can't remember his channel name though x.x sorry!) and Wookiepedia (still laughing over that name) has a bunch of stuff on it too! So if in future chapters you guys get confused, you can find the stuff on wookiepedia!**

**Also, in this chapter I tried to make it seem like Windu is slowly trying to become a better master, like trying to be less stoic and cold, but it's realllllllyyyyy hard to do x.x so please forgive me if he seems ooc, and I would love if you all would suggest some ways to keep him in character but make him closer to Jack!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chap, and please remember to review with any suggestions for future chapters!**

* * *

It had been a month since Jack had started training under Mace Windu. In that time, Obiwan had found nothing in the records about his home planet or his family. This set Jack in low spirits for a good day or so whenever he asked Obiwan if he'd found anything, only to get the same answer of 'no'.

But he'd busied himself with training. If he wasn't practicing, he was reading, and if not either of those, he was eating or sleeping. This routine though, worried Ahsoka, Anakin and Obiwan. He almost never smiled now, or joked like he did when he'd first arrived.

The vigerous training did wonders for his skills though. Each lesson that passed with Master Windu, Jack would excel each and every expectation his mentor set. From pushing simple, small crates in the storage area to lifting multipule things without needing to be meditating.

And even after the training sessions were finished and WIndu would have to leave to attend to council duties, Jack would continued training alone, pushing himself to the absolute limit of his abilities, sometimes even past.

This was one of those nights, it seemed, as Jack stumbled over to join Ahsoka, Anakin and Obiwan at their usual table for dinner in the mess hall. The three exchanged worried looks.

"Jack, are you okay?" Ahsoka asked, leaning forward slightly, brow furrowed in worry.

Jack hummed, nodding as he took a large bite of food.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said once he swallowed.

"You've been pushing yourself too hard, Jack!" She insisted. "You should ask Master Windu for a day off training!"

"I agree." Anakin said, adding his two cents. "Master Windu's reasonable, Jack. I'm sure he'd understand."

Jack shook his head.

"No, no I'm fine." He insisted quietly, dipping his spoon in the soup he'd gotten.

Obiwan sighed.

"Jack, it isn't healthy to train so vigerously all the time."

The teen shrugged, wincing when his muscles protested.

Obiwan's brow furrowed in worry. The youth was as stubborn as Anakin and Ahsoka.

"If you won't ask Master Windu, then I will." He said with finality.

Jack paled slightly.

"What? No! Please don't!" He begged, looking at the man pleadingly.

"Then talk to Master Windu. He will understand."

Jack scowled.

"Look, I appreciate your guys' concern, but I'm _fine_! I use it to distract myself, okay?" He snapped, fingers digging into the bench he sat on. "If I don't do it, then I'll think about my mom, and my friends...my family..."

Jack's voice faded, and he then abruptly stood, walking off. He dumped his tray away before leaving the mess hall, no doubt to train more or go pass out in his quarters.

After a long, dragging minute, Anakin stood.

"I'm going to go talk to Master Windu." He said suddenly, surprising his two friends.

"You..._what_?" Ahsoka asked. "Is that really a good idea, Skyguy? Wouldn't Master Obiwan be a better choice to-"

Anakin shook his head, cutting her off.

"No. I'm going to talk to him. See you both later." He said, dissmissing himself as he left.

* * *

"Master Windu!"

The brown skinned man paused mid-stride, looking behind him. He saw Anakin quickly walking up, weaving around the other people who occupied the room.

"Skywalker. I'm busy, this had better be important." Windu said (as much a greeting as he would give).

Anakin stopped once he reached the man.

"You need to talk with Jack." Anakin said bluntly, getting straight to the point.

Windu raised a brow.

"I talk to him on a daily basis, Skywalker. I am his mentor."

The younger man scowled.

"I mean _really talk_ to him. Not about training or about the jedi way! You can't seriously say you haven't noticed how depressed he's been!"

Windu was quiet, and Anakin let out an annoyed sound.

"Look, you haven't had a padawan before, so maybe you haven't heard," He said sarcastically. "But a master and padawan need a relationship _beyond_ teacher and student. Especially now, with how the code has changed, attachment is allowed! Jack basically feels alone, the kid's missing his mom and his friends, and he only has Ahsoka, Obiwan and I to turn to!"

Windu didn't stop him, so Anakin took this as a good sign and continued.

"You're his teacher now, he's trusting you with his _life_, the least you can do in return is show that you care, and let him know you won't make him regret trusting you."

Anakin turned to leave, but then paused and look back.

"And while you're at it, make sure he stops training after hours. The kid's going to kill himself at this rate." He said gruffly before leaving as abruptly as he'd arrived.

Windu had never, in all his years as a jedi, recieved such a lecture. Not since he'd had his own master to teach him.

Anakin made a valid point. He wasn't just a council member any more, he was a mentor now. And that meant some things would need to change.

And change fast, too. Anakin was right about one other thing. Jack was training far too much to be healthy, and that was never a good thing.

* * *

Jack was surprised when on the way to the training room, he was intercepted by his Windu. The man held two folded cloaks, much to Jack's confusion

"Master!" He said, shock in his voice. "I thought you had a meeting with the other council members today?"

"I did." The man replied. "But I excused myself."

Jack tilted his head, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Are we having a long training session today?"

To his surprise once again, Windu shook his head.

"No. I have something else in mind for today." He replied. He then gestured for Jack to follow him, the gesture was now one he knew well. As the two walked down the hall, the man continued speaking.

"Today we are going outside of the temple. You've beem training hard, and I believe you deserve a day to relax."

Silence fell for a moment, Jack staring at his mentor.

"...Obiwan talked to you, didn't he? I told him not to!"

Windu raised a brow, but shook his head.

"Actually, it was Skywalker."

Jack's eyebrows raised.

"Anakin? Huh. Guess Ahsoka was right. He really is a big softie at heart."

Windu let out a snort, and Jack gaved a surprised look, but Windu quickly replaced his stoic expression once more.

"So...What're we going to do?"

The brown skinned man thought for a moment.

"Courasant is a large place. Today is a day for you to enjoy, so it's up to you. Until you decide, we'll simply wander around."

The words seemed painful for the man to say, and Jack noticed this easily.

"You know you don't have to do this."

Windu glanced at him for a long second.

"As your master, I need to make sure you don't push yourself to far. Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Master Kenobi are worried that you will hurt yourself with how hard you've been training after hours. And even though I've never said it before, I'm worried as well."

Jack looked at his mentor, shock in his storm colored eyes.

"But...I thought I was supposed to train?"

The corner of Windu's mouth twitched upward slightly before curving back down.

"You are. But you must balance it with an equal time of rest as well."

Jack looked down at his feet.

"But I...I keep thinking about my friends and mom whenever I don't keep myself busy."

They'd reached the entrance of the temple now, and Windu handed his padawan a cloak before pulling his own on over his shoulders and using the hood to his benefit, hiding his face.

Jack followed the example, but gave the man a curious, questioning look.

"Courasant is colder during the earlier months." His master explained. "Also, it is best to not draw attention."

Jack hummed in agreement and they left the temple. Jack looked around in awe.

Everything seemed so much _bigger_ now, especially from the his vantage point on the street. Glass and metal shone prominent from the buildings above, light bouncing off of the smooth surfaces.

"Woah..."

Windu hid a soft smile. The reactions of new-comers was always an amusing sight.

The two began to walk, slowly, so Jack could take in the sights, both odd and wonderous to the teen.

Jack began to look pale, Windu noticed. There were many people around, so it must've been the miniscule yet dozens of force signs around him.

After awhile, Windu placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, steering him into a small, almost lifeless store.

mechanical parts lined the shelves, some scattered on the floor. The only other person their was a storekeep who they could hear taking inventory in the back room.

"Are you alright?" Windu asked.

Jack grimaced.

"Y-yeah, I'm just...It's always weird to sense the force in other people."

His mentor nodded in agreement, hand not leaving his shoulder.

"This place is closed off. No one else but us and the storekeeper. Take this chance and do as I've taught you."

Jack nodded, slightly shaky. He then closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. After a few more similar intakes, Windu shook his head.

"You need to relax, Jack. Let your shoulders and head fall."

Jack did as told, shoulders going lax and head falling.

"Focus on my force signature, and begin blocking that out, bit by bit."

Jack hummed in understanding, focusing on the strong pulses of energy that centered around his mentor. He started with the warmth, the easiest thing to get rid of.

Once that was gone, he focused on the color that Windu radiated. That took only a few minutes. The last was the emotions, which was always hard for him.

He was surprised. Usually the emotions he sensed from his mentor were akin to restrained patience and cold calmness. But today the emotions were warmer and kinder, less grating on his mind. It made them easier to rid his mind of.

Finally, his breath evened out, and he wasn't nearly as pale. He looked up at his teacher.

"Alright. I'm okay now." He said quietly. "Sorry about that, Master."

Windu raised a brow.

"Why are you apologizing? I went through the same thing you are when I was a padawan. I know it isn't your fault."

Jack shrugged, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"I...Just feel like I should apologize."

"You don't need to." Windu replied before turning, leading the way out of the store.

Jack now wasn't overwhelmed, and could fully enjoy his time out of the temple. The warmth of the day and slight breeze did him wonders, and for the first time in a while, he smiled.

Windu walked slowly, following Jack as the teen wove about, peering into shops and such, or ran ahead to look over the bridges they sometimes crossed. While at night Courasant was rather dangerous, during the day it was a beautiful spectical to behold (though no less hectic).

It was about the middle of the day when they settled down in a small, run-down and rusty diner. An alien man with four or so arms was the cook and diner owner. He welcomed them and joked, laughing boisterously. Jack decided that, despite the rust covered metal walls and the other patrons that glared around, he liked the place, if only because the loud and welcoming cook who made him feel at ease.

As they sat, waiting for their food, Jack looked around awkwardly.

It was a few minutes later that his mentor broke the silence.

"Jack. I realized recently that apart from your name and age, I know nothing about you. That isn't exactly a good thing, I assume you can guess. As your master, I should know more about you, if you won't mind talking about it."

Jack blinked, shock in his eyes, but he then nodded.

"Uh, alright. What do you want to know, Master?"

The man thread his fingers together, placing them on the table.

"Anything you wish to share. It's your choice of what you do or do not tell me."

Jack leaned back in his seat, thinking for a second.

"Well. My mom is a nurse, her name is June Darby. I had a job, back home. We needed the extra money, for bills and stuff."

He paused when a droid came, depositing their food on the table before them before leaving them alone once more. Jack, sure that the droid wouldn't return, continued.

"I didn't have many friends until a year ago or so, but now I do, and they're the best. Miko's a little hyper, but very brave and confident. Raf is only twelve, but he's a _genius_."

Jack smiled softly, his expression one of fondness as he thought about his friends.

"Arcee is brave, and probably my best friend. There's Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Ratchet, Wheeljack...please don't give me that look. I know their names seem odd, but I they're really good friends. And then their's Optimus. He...He's like a dad to me. Or, I think being around him is what it would be like around a dad, but...I don't really know."

His teacher raised a brow.

"You don't know?"

Jack nodded, ducking his head.

"Yeah. My dad...wasn't really the model of a good person."

Jack shifted, holding out his arm and lifting his sleeve.

A long, rough scar marred the teen's pale skin. The discolored skin stood out prominently, and it was obviously from a knife.

Jack pulled his sleeve back down and returned to eating.

"He was arrested when I was seven, and he's locked up for life."

The teen laughed humorlessly.

"At the trial, he nearly jumped me when he saw me. I guess he found out I was the one who called the authorities."

Silence fell once more, Jack eating while Windu watched him quietly.

"How many others?"

Jack looked up, spoon in his mouth.

"Hmm?"

"How many other scars do you have?" He asked, gesturing to the arm Jack had shown.

Jack shrugged.

"I dunno." He mumbled around the spoon. "A lot I guess."

Windu, seeing his student's shoulders hike high and stiff, changed the subject.

"This 'Optimus'. What is he like?"

The teen straightened, eyes lighting at the mention of the name.

"He's great. He's brave and kind, really smart too. He reminds me of jedi. He's a peacekeeper and leader."

Windu bowwed his head in understanding.

"He sounds like a wise person."

Jack smiled softly.

"Yeah...Yeah he is."

Silence came once more, but this one wasn't tense, but instead comfortable.

After eating quietly for awhile, Jack asked a question that had been on his mind for awhile.

"Hey Master? I was reading a holopad a few days ago that said their are different forms of lightsaber dueling. Is that true?"

Windu's brow arched in slight surprise. He'd beem reading about that?

"Yes. That's true. There are different forms of lightsaber dueling styles."

Jack's eyes lit once more with interest. His mind had an unquenchible thirst for new ideas and knowledge it seemed.

"I couldn't find many holopads on it. Could you tell me more about them?"

This was one conversation Windu could hold with ease.

* * *

Jack sat in a chair, watching his master walk around the room in search of some holopads he'd promised to let Jack read.

The teen was in awe when he saw how large his mentors quarters were. With high arching ceilings and large, tinted windows, there were shelves lined with holopads and holopictures, which Jack took great interest in, having never seen any.

He squinted slightly, examining a paticular picture of Windu and a stranger Jack didn't know. It was a younger version of his mentor, with a slight smile curling at the edge of his lips, while at his side was another man, maybe a few years older.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Who's that with you in the picture?" Jack asked, pointing from where he sat.

The man glanced at the picture and frowned.

"Someone I knew long ago. He turned to the dark side."

Jack tilted his head.

"Then why do you keep the picture?"

Windu returned to his search as he answered.

"Memories, good and bad, shouldn't be forgoten."

Jack nodded slowly in understanding. He then stood to examine the other pictures he couldn't see well from the chair.

Windu finally found the holopads he was searching for and moved over to sit in a chair, waiting for Jack to come sit as well. Jack soon did so, leaning forward with interest as the man set the holopads on the table before them.

When switched on, they showed diagrams of the different lightsaber dueling styles along with neatly composed notes.

"Be careful with these. They don't go to the archieve. When you are finished with them, return them to me, not the archives, understood?"

"Yes Master." Jack replied, taking the holopads carefully and examining the diagrams with awe.

"Eventually I will be teaching you these, and you will be able to choose which you feel most comfortable with." Windu said as he watched Jack look over the holopads.

The teen nodded, a smile curling at his lips. He liked having something new to read.


	8. Chapter 8

**So again, this chapter has some in depth stuff, thanks to the info on Wookiepedia! I officially feel awesome XD**

**Anway, I really need to start getting some more reviews, because I want to know if I should continue using more in depth stuff, such as in this chapter, which talks more about lightsaber forms.**

**So...yeah! Hope you like this chapter, and review with ideas and/or critique!**

* * *

Jack had never learned anything about hand-to-hand combat. So while he excelled when using the force, her was an amateur with hand-to-hand, just like he was with lightsaber dueling.

It was a week after he and his mentor went outside of the temple that Windu decided they should begin to focus on unarmed combat. Now, two weeks in, Jack was still training, not quiet getting a good grasp of the lessons.

He'd worried, at first, that his teacher would become angry and frustrated with him. But, to his surprise, Windu did no such thing, instead being understanding, telling Jack that each padawan had their own pace when it came to learning the jedi way.

But Jack still wasn't satisfied. His mentor was a jedi _master_, and a part of the Jedi Council too! He didn't want any of the other jedi to think Windu was a bad teacher because he wasn't good at hand-to-hand.

So that was why he was in the training room now, late in the night, fighting with a combat practice droid. Jack hissed in pain as the droid tugged his arm in a painful direction, but shook it off and snapped his foot up into the droid's head.

Breaking free, Jack jumped back, his breathing labored. Sweat slicked his hair, causing it to stick to his forehead. His knuckles were red and slightly raw from the fighting.

He lunged to attack once more as the droid took a step forward, but a sudden voice made Jack halt.

"Droid: Deactivate."

Jack's eyes shot up to the entryway as the droid went limp on it's feet, head falling as well as its hands.

"Oh! M-Master!" Jack exclaimed, brows shooting up, eyes widening in alarm when he saw the familiar face of his mentor. Jack quickly dropped his fighting stance and bowed, cheeks darkening with embarrassment.

"What're you doing up?" Jack asked as he straightened. "I thought you said you had an early meeting tomorrow with the council. Don't you need to rest before then?"

"Yes." The man replied simply. He moved farther into the room, letting the door hiss shut behind him. "But I had to go to the archives first. I sensed your presence in here still. You need to rest as well, Jack. Why are you still training?"

Jack looked down, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"I..Just thought I could get some extra training in, Master."

Windu sighed, moving over.

"Jackson. We've talked about this before. You don't need to train anymore than I tell you."

Jack shrugged.

"I know, I just thought I could use some extra training time."

Windu placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. The grip was warm and firm, but careful as well. It always eased Jack's nerves somehow.

"Jack. Why are you in here still training?" Windu asked. His tone left no room for argument.

Jack shrugged again, careful to not dislodge the hand.

"I just...just figured that if I train whenever I can, then I can get better at hand-to-hand combat. I don't want people to think you're a bad master when you aren't just because I'm bad at unarmed combat."

His mentor was quiet for a moment and Jack glanced up. Finally, Windu gave another sigh and leaned down slightly to be level with Jack, setting his other hand on Jack's free shoulder.

"Jack. You don't need to worry about things like that. I frankly don't care what anyone else thinks, and you shouldn't either."

The teen didn't reply, looking back down. Windu bent more to keep eye contact.

"Jackson. You've only been training just over a month. While you aren't skilled with hand-to-hand, you are gifted when it comes to the force, and you've progressed faster than any other I've seen in lightsaber combat."

Jack's eyes shyly lifted again, face showing mistrust of his teachers words. Windu continued.

"Most padawans take years to learn what you have in month. No one can deny your talent."

"But what if they think you're a bad mentor?" Jack asked.

"Then that is what they think, and we all simply move on. Understood?"

Jack hesitantly nodded, sweat dripping from his hair when the droplets were dislodged by the motion.

"Good." Windu straightened. "Now go get some rest. I'll take care of the training droid."

Jack smiled shyly, bowing.

"Alright. 'Night, Master."

The man inclined his head in return, and the teen left.

Windu shook his head to himself, though a faint smile flickered across his face. Even the stoic master had to admit that the teens concern was touching in a way. Though he could use a good dose of self-concern now and then.

* * *

Jack had been looking through the archives when he saw his teacher rush by the entrance, towards the east wing of the temple. Worry crossed the teen's face. His master rarely ever showed any concern about things, but when he'd hurried past, Jack had clearly sensed distress.

Putting away the holopad he held, Jack ran to catch up with his mentor.

"Master!" He called, trying to get the man to slow down. "Master! What's wrong?!"

Windu halted at the sound of his padawan's voice. He looked back, brows raised in slight surprise. He then realized he went by the archives, which Jack visited almost daily.

Jack quickly caught up, slowing to a stop once beside Windu.

"What's going on Master? Did something happen?"

Windu schooled his tense expression into a softer one.

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about, Jack. It's council business."

Jack hesitated.

"Are...Are you sure, Master?"

Windu nodded, setting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I'm sure. Go back to what you were doing before. Don't forget we have a training session later."

Jack smiled shyly, nodding in return before jogging back into the archives.

But he didn't miss his mentor continuing off at an even faster pace than before.

* * *

The doors to the temple medbay slid open and Windu entered, going directly towards where a severely injured jedi knight lay on a medical berth. The jedi master looked at the healer, a young female jedi, who was tending to the knights wounds.

"What are his injuries?" He asked her, face serious.

The twi'lek glanced at him, bowing her head respectfully as she answered.

"Too many to count, Master Windu. The most severe are several broken ribs, a punctured lung, several breaks in his leg, and many lightsaber caused lacerations."

The human knight groaned, blinking blearily as he gasped for air. The healer gently pushed him down when he tried to sit up.

"Easy there, Jedi Knight Emarisu. You are safe." She said soothingly. The knight looked over at Windu.

"M-Master! H-He lives! He s-s-still lives!"

Windu aided in keeping the man from sitting up, but his brow furrowed.

"Who?"

"D-D-Dooku! He s-still lives!" The knight wheezed before the healer injected him with sedatives, effectively knocking him out.

Windu, for the first time in many, many years...went pale.

Jack was surprised when he entered the training room. There sat Windu, meditating. Jack yelped, ducking when an object narrowly missed his head.

The youth was confused. Usually, his master was never early, always having a council meeting.

"Master?"

No reply was given, but Jack knew the man heard him. He moved forward a few hesitant steps.

"Master, are you okay? I thought you had a meeting with the rest of the council?"

"I dismissed myself for today." His mentor replied. His voice was oddly soft and of all things, distracted.

Jack's brow furrowed in concern as he walked over to his teacher, sitting in front of him.

"Why? Did something happen?" The teen asked, watching as Windu continued to meditate, eyes closed.

"Just some disturbing news." The jedi master replied, opening his eyes. He stood, and Jack followed suit.

"Something I should worry about?" Jack asked, examining his mentor's expression.

"Not at this time, no." Windu replied. "Let's start training."

Jack looked unsure, but nodded anyway.

"Alright. What're we doing today?"

"Everything."

Jack's eyes widened, brows raising incredulously.

"_Everything_?" He parroted, shocked.

Windu inclined his head in agreement.

"Yes."

Jack could tell he was going to be exhausted by the end of the day.

* * *

Jack was quietly watching his opponent, panting heavily. Never had he and his mentor dueled with sabers for an entire hour. Was this a test of some sort? Was his teacher preparing him for something?

The two males darted forward, the practice saber clashing with Windu's real one. Jack leaned forward into it, back foot sliding forward and letting him gain a more steady stance.

A split second later, Windu found himself pushed back with a jerk, the practice saber drawing down in a short, slanted sweep. The jedi master felt the sting of the practice saber, the sign that contact had been made. He knew if it had been a real lightsaber, he would have been bleeding all over the training room floor.

It dawned on him quickly that his padawan had used a technique from the sixth lightsaber combat style: Niman, which combined lightsaber combat with force abilities.

Jack was getting more daring, realizing his master wouldn't scold him for using the force in lightsaber combat, and he'd always feared.

It was obvious, then, that Jack was much better than originally thought, when able to combine lightsaber combat with the force abilities he knew so well. He no longer worried about slipping up and doing something he wasn't allowed to, and the duel picked up in pace greatly.

Finally, Windu dropped his stance, and Jack did the same, since he knew it meant the duel was over.

The room was silent for a few, dragging minutes. The only faint sound that could be heard was Jack's labored breath. Windu inspected Jack for a moment, then surprised Jack when he let an ever so slight smile curl at the corners of his lips.

"Niman." The man said with an approving nod. "It suits you well. Though, I am surprised you could remember those techniques in the middle of combat."

Jack grinned in return, giving a one shouldered shrug.

"I have a habit of thinking on my feet." He replied. "So I'm not in trouble for using the force in lightsaber combat?"

Windu raised a brow.

"No, why would you be?"

Jack ducked his head, smiling sheepishly.

"I...don't really know."

Windu's face revealed a touch of a smile again, but then it faded.

"You need to be more aggressive in a real battle though. Sometimes you must take risks to survive."

Jack's face fell, and he became solemn. Straightening, he nodded, eyes on his feet.

"Yes Master. I understand."

Sensing his padawans now dampened mood, Windu moved over, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"You're doing very well, Jack." He assured. He got no reaction, and so he used his free hand to lift Jack's head.

"I know you don't enjoy violence, Jack. But you chose to follow this path."

Jack sighed, nodding as he softly dislodged the hands.

"And I stand by that choice." Jack replied. "I just don't want to let anyone down because I'm not used to fighting. I don't want people to die because I couldn't save them."

Again, Jack's self-less nature shone through like a flame in the dark. It made a smile again curl ever so slightly at Windu's mouth.

"Then I suppose we'll just have to train even more, won't we?"

Jack nodded in agreement, smiling as well once more.

* * *

"Master Windu, troubled you seem."

The brown skinned human master looked over to Master Yoda, bowwing his head in apology.

"Forgive me, Master Yoda. My mind is elsewhere, I'm afraid."

"What troubles you?" Plo Koon asked, the others of the council looking over as well.

Windu mulled over the idea of not telling them, it was a small concern for the moment. But he decided it was fine if the council knew. Perhaps they knew of a way to ease his mind.

"It's the news that Jedi Knight Emarisu brought."

The other jedi masters' expressions became grim.

"Concerned he will learn of Jack, you are?" Yoda asked. Windu nodded, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Yes. When we were young, Dooku was my friend. That makes him now my worst enemy. I fear if he learns that Jack is my padawan, then he will go after him in an attempt to get to me."

"A valid reason to worry." Kit Fisto said in understanding.

"While Jack is exceling remarkably in his training, he is far from ready to hold his own if Dooku attacks."

Silence fell for a long moment, then Shak-Ti spoke up.

"What if you take him off world? I recently received a report that supplies needs to be taken to Dantooine. Not only would he be far from where Knight Emarisu claimed to see Dooku, but he could search for a crystal to begin constructing his lightsaber. I've seen him late at night in the training room, and I personally believe he is more than ready to begin construction on a lightsaber."

Windu's eyes narrowed slightly in thought. Dantooine was a peaceful, rural planet. It also was home to a crystal cave, which many padawans went to retrieve crystals for their sabers. The ancient Jedi Enclave there was a good place to train padawans and for jedi to use as a temporary residence as well.

Shak-Ti was also right that Jack was more than ready, considering he'd used techniques from the Niman style, something Windu hadn't even began to teach him.

It would also be more than safe, far from where Dooku had been seen.

The man looked to Yoda.

"Master Yoda. I officially request to be assigned as an escort for the mission to deliver supplies to Dantooine."

Yoda smiled.

"Request granted. Leave three days from now, you and Jack do."

Windu inclined his head in thanks. He was surprised that he felt so relieved, but frankly didn't care.

* * *

"Dantooine?"

Jack nodded in confirmation at a gaping Ahsoka.

"Yeah. Master Windu says we're escorting some big supply delivery there. He also breifly mentioned some sort of crystal cave we were going to go to on the surface.

Ahsoka's gape widened.

"The cave?!"

Jack raised a brow.

"Uh...yeah?"

Obiwan's brows raised and Anakin looked impressed.

"You must be very talented if he is allowing you to begin construction on your lightsaber." Obiwan said.

Jack looked confused.

"But...doesn't every padawan get a crystal at one time or another?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, but this early in their training? And with a master like Windu?" Anakin said. "It seems like a miracle. Either that or you're somehow almost caught up in your training."

Jack hummed, thinking it over as he stuck his food laden fork into his mouth.

Giving a shrug, he gave up trying to understand why his friends were so surprised. Instead, he focused on his meal. Ahsoka gave him an incredulous look.

"Really?!"

Jack lifted his eyes to her.

"Huh?"

"How can you _not_ be excited?!"

Jack raised a brow.

"Well...it could be because I'm to hungry to care about anything but eating right now..."

Ahsoka banged her head on the table with a groan as Anakin smirked and Obiwan chuckled.

Jack just looked more confused than before.

* * *

Jack watched clones walk into the large starship that guarded enough supplies to support half of Courasant. Beside him, his mentor was speaking with a clone captain, looking over a holopad to ensure everything was secure and ready for transport.

Many of the clones would cast wary glances at Jack, never having traveled with him before as they had with the jedi generals, they hadn't ever even _seen_ Jack until now.

The clone captain finished speaking with Windu and, saluting the man, went aboard the ship just like his brothers. Windu turned to look at the troops as Jack did, then glanced at Jack.

"As my padawan, the clone troops must treat you with respect. If any soldier doesn't treat you as such, you will tell me."

It wasn't a question, Jack knew easily. It was an order.

"Yes Master." He replied. He then noticed his mentor's stiff form.

"You need to loosen up, Master." Jack added, grinning up at his teacher. The teen's eyes shone with joyous amusement. Windu always told him to relax when he meditated, so the idea of his master needing to do so for once was humorous to Jack, the jedi master realized.

Windu, deciding to continue humoring the youth, raised a brow.

"Oh? Is that so?"

Jack nodded, hands clasped behind his back. He then repeated what Windu always told him.

"You need to relax, Master Windu. Let your shoulders fall."

"I see. And you came up with that conclusion on your own?"

Jack smirked softly.

"I just kinda learned it somewhere."

* * *

**So yesterday I cracked down on studying for this, looking up lightsaber forms and crystals. Niman is the actual name of the saber style, and it really is the sixth (unless I misread it). Also, the crystal cave on Dantooine and the Jedi Enclave are real things, though I may have misspelled Dantooine XP Sorry if I did!**

**Also review please! The last two chapters have gotten almost no reviews X.x Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I want to say thanks to all of you who reviewed! I really appreciate that you took the time to do so! **

**Also, this chapter might seem a bit confusing, I'm not quite sure if it is or not, so if I need to edit it a bit, please tell me! And I'm sorry if Windu seems a bit OOC in this chapter, but I just wanted to put in a sweet moment between Jack and Windu!**

**Again, I used some stuff I learned on Wookiepedia (still laughing over that name!) so if you don't understand some of the stuff, like about the crystals, or about kath hounds or Dantooine in general, you can find it all on there!**

**I want to also ask again, that you all PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if you guys like this story, if you have an idea I could possibly incorporate, etc...**

**So...yeah! That's all I have! Enjoy!**

**(P.S. I know there's no disclaimers in my stories, but that's because it's on my profile! Just making sure you all know XD)**

* * *

Dantooine was a peaceful planet, it seemed. Jack stared out the window at the planet bellow, the ground slowly coming closer.

He could see fields of grain and such, people tending to the crops. It seemed like a rural place, no large cities blocking the warm sun light or the soft winds that made the tall, golden grasses look like rolling waves.

Windu had told Jack their plans. Three days of training at the Jedi Enclave, then Jack would go, alone, to the crystal cave. Once there, he would find the primary crystal for his lightsaber.

Jack felt nervous with the idea of going alone. He'd only ever been alone in this strange universe when he was in the safety of the temple. Though he felt better when his mentor had told him that he was sending a clone squad ahead to ensure nothing to dangerous was living in the cave.

Jack looked away from the window when his teacher stepped up beside him to look out upon the land as well.

"Out there, do you see that large building?" Windu asked after a moment, pointing towards a shadowed shape in the distance. Jack nodded and Windu continued. "That's the Jedi Enclave. It's been there for many, many years. Dozens upon dozens of decades."

Jack hummed, eyes softening. He could feel a deep connection between the force and this planet. It was felt soothing to him. It was _warm_.

They soon landed, and while the troopers unloaded the provisions they'd brought, Jack and Windu left for the Jedi Enclave.

They followed a dusty path, taking their time (since Jack kept getting sidetracked thanks to the many new sights). Windu didn't mind though, it was rather...nice, seeing his young student enjoy himself, staring with awe filled eyes at the scenery.

Finally they reached the ancient building. Although so old, it stood solidly, showing no signs of crumbling. Inside there were clones, guarding the Enclave (since many times no jedi were residing inside to protect it).

The place had a strong connection with the force. Jack could just about _feel_ how many jedi before him had walked these halls. The walls were cracked with age, and each step echoed in the silence.

Jack realized he'd stopped, and ran to catch up with his master.

* * *

Jack meditated quietly in the room he was staying in for the remainder of their stay on Dantooine.

But instead of being relaxed, his mind was troubled with thoughts of Earth, his mother, and his friends. Did they miss him? Did they think he was dead? He wished he could know if they were alright...

Windu entered the room, and Jack looked up.

"Hey Master. Need something?" He asked quietly. The man inspected him for a moment.

"I could sense your sadness from the hall. Are you alright?"

Jack hesitantly nodded.

"Of...Of course I am, Master. I'm fine."

Windu simply raised a brow, waiting for a real answer. Jack, soon unsettled with the look, gave in.

"I'm just thinking, Master. About my mom and my friends back home."

After a moment of mulling his options over, Windu moved over, sitting in front of Jack.

"If you wish, you can vocalize your thoughts. I'm more than willing to listen."

Jack smiled shyly, although the expression held sadness as well.

"Th...Thanks, Master. That's really kind of you."

The man simply inclined his head in his own thanks for the kind words. He then waited for Jack to compline his thoughts and decide what he wanted to say.

"I was wondering if they're okay. An explosion sent me here, so I just keep wondering if everyone else is safe, and if...if they miss me. B-Because...Because..."

Jack, frustrated as his eyes began to sting with tears, hid his face in his hands.

"Because I really miss them."

The teens shoulders were hiked high and straight as a steel beam. Now and then, his form would quiver with surpressed, silent sobs as he fought against tears.

Never had Windu dealt with an emotional teen, so for a few, dragging minutes he sat awkwardly, trying to think of what any other would do to comfort a depressed youngling.

Finally the jedi master sighed, shifting so that he sat on his knees. He reached over, strong, callused fingers wrapping carefully around the teens shoulders. Then, the man gently pulled Jack close so that the youth's head rested on his chest. One arm wrapped around Jack's shoulders, the other hesitantly feathering his padawans raven hair.

Jack froze, taking a sharp intake of breath and eyes widening in shock. His mentor was almost always stoic, rarely showing any emotion, so this was very strange...and somehow _nice_.

Slowly, Jack lifted his hands, gently fisting them in the fabric that covered his teachers back, hiding his face in the man's robes.

This was just like whenever he was around Optimus. A sense of peace and warmth washed over the teen, making him feel safer than before.

The two stayed as they were for a few long minutes, the jedi master petting the teens hair soothingly, while the younger male regained his composure.

Finally, Jack pulled away, rubbing at his now drying eyes.

"Sorry, Master. It's just...I guess everything over the past couple months just suddenly slammed down on me."

"It's understandible." Windu replied, standing. He helped Jack to his feet. "Let's get to training. We only have three days until you head to the crystal cave."

Jack nodded, smiling.

"Yes Master."

* * *

Jack always liked training with his mentor. Windu never held back, and didn't make things easy for Jack. And even though he was always very tired and sore, he knew it only made him faster, smarter and stronger.

Besides, training wouldn't be fun if it was easy.

It also made him appreciate sleep that much more, he mused as he flopped on the bed of his temporary room.

He stretched his arms, yawning widely and wincing as his aching muscles protested against his movements. He flipped over onto his belly, burying his face in the pillow under his head. So soft, like his bed at the jedi temple...

And it was warm too, resideual force energy from other jedi making the place peacful and the walls glow with soft, faded golden glow. It made the Enclave feel just as safe as the temple.

Jack began to wonder, as he shifted to stare at a wall, how he would build a lightsaber. All datapads said that the design would come in a vision or a dream of some sort, but Jack hadn't had any dream of vision yet. Was it too soon for him to have a saber?

Jack shook the thoughts of doubt from his mind. It wasn't fitting for a future jedi to have so much doubt in their mind. If his teacher thought him to be ready, then he was. Jack trusted Windu, not only as his mentor, but as his friend.

Two days of training, and he would go to the cave. No if's, and's, or but's.

* * *

Jack finished stowing the last bit of supplies in his pack, listening to his mentor finish explaining what he was to do.

"Once you find a satisfactory crystal for your lightsaber, come back here immediately, don't stop to rest, understood?"

"Yes Master, you already told me that twice." Jack laughed, grinning at Windu. "A little worried, Master?"

The man frowned, but Jack's grin only widened.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." The teen joked, shouldering the pack. It wasn't all too heavy, simply holding some food, water, and a blaster with a few cases of ammo (in case he ran into trouble in the deeper parts of the cave).

Windu sighed, crossing his arms and shaking his head. Sometimes he forgot Jack had a mischevious side to him.

"Just remember to be careful." He said, voice stern.

Jack hummed in agreement, heading towards the Enclave's entrance.

"I will, Master. You be safe too. Be back as soon as I can!" Jack promised, lifting a hand in farewell as he left the Enclave.

As Windu watched his padawan leave, he hoped that he was making the right decision.

* * *

It had taken more effort than Jack had believed to find the cave. It was well hidden, secluded in a minefield of boulders and ancient buildings that had toppled long before.

But he had found it (eventually), and was greeted by a handful of clones.

"Afternoon, sir." One greeted, inclining his head.

Jack smiled, albeit shyly, nodding his head in return.

"Hey. Any troubles when you got here?" He asked, walking along with the clone captain. The trooper shrugged.

"Nah, not really. Couple of horned kath hounds, but they weren't much trouble."

Jack nodded.

"I'm glad, I was worried that you guys would be hurt when Master Windu said he sent a squad to check ahead for sith."

"Ah, me an' my boy's 're tough." The man dismissed, waving off the worry with a hand.

Jack looked around at the other soldiers. Each looked the same, though the captain he spoke to was marked with green. One of the squad, it seemed, had found a lone kath hound remaining and was talking in a soothing way as he prepared his gun. Jack and the captain moved over as the remaining three clones went to peer out the mouth of the cave.

"A'right, jus' take it easy there, ya lil' beastie. This'll be quick an' painless, I promise." The clone said, lifting the blaster.

The hound, seeming to sense the danger growled and leapt at the soldier.

The man yelped, pulling the trigger. The blaster shot missed and bounced off the walls. It knocked into a few very weak parts of the already cracked walls.

Jack quickly used the force to send the kath hound into a boulder, where the captain shot it and killed it, but the cave began to tremble. A horrible rumbling shook the ground as the rocky ceiling moaned with strain, pebbles raining from above.

Jack turned panicked eyes away from the cave roof to the three clones at the mouth of the cave. He sumoned a mighty force push, sending the three out before grabbing the captain he stood beside and jumping away just before the caves entrance crumbled where they'd been standing moments before.

The padawan and clone captaincoughed, sitting up. Jack was the first to stand, and turned to the soldier beside him, helping him up.

A poined groan came from the rubble, and Jack saw the soldier that had first shot at the hound. His leg was pinned under heavy boulders, and he couldn't get free without causing unbearible pain.

Jack quickly ran over, the captain following. Jack looked at him.

"I'll lift the boulders, you drag him out." The teen said firmly before focusing on the rubble that trapped the clone.

"Yes sir." The captain said, nodding as he kneeled down, getting a grip on his brothers arms.

As soon as Jack had lifted away the stone as careful yet quickly as he could, holding it in the air with the force, the captain pulled the other out of harms way.

Jack set the boulders down, again careful (he didn't want to start another cave in, after all). He then helped pull the injured soldier over to one of the walls, sitting up up against it.

The teen turned his eyes to the captain.

"I've got a flare in my pack." He said, handing over his supplies before turning to look over the injuries the other man sustained. "Pull it out and light it so I can see the damage he got."

The captain nodded, digging through the pack. He soon found the flare Jack mentioned and lit it, moving and kneeling beside the other two males so that Jack could have better light to work in.

Jack gently pried away the cracked plating that encased the clone's injured leg. The man hissed and Jack sent a soothing wave of emotion to him.

"I know it hurts, but just bare with it for now, okay? I'm going to move your leg a bit, just to check it and see how bad the damage is."

"Y-yes sir." The soldier managed through gritted teeth.

"My name's Jack. Not sir." The teen said, smiling kindly as he carefully moved the leg. Then, attempted to distract the older male from the pain. "What's your name?"

"Ch-Chaser, sir"

"Not sir. _Jack_." The teen insisted. "And It's nice to meet you, Chaser. It looks like a clean break. I'll set it and I can wrap it. Captain, I have some bandages in there, fish them out for me?"

"Yes si- I mean, Jack." The captain replied, catching himself in time to say the correct name. He found the bandages halfway in the pack.

"Alright, on the count of three." Jack said, holding the clones leg. The man nodded, bracing himself.

"One, two-"

Jack pushed down sharply.

A short, pained cry left Chaser, as he jerked. Jack quickly took the bandages, wrapping them around the leg. He wrapped it tightly so that they would support the leg better.

"No 'fense, si-...Jack. But what happened t' three?" Chaser asked. Jack grinned lopsidedly.

"I'm not good at numbers." Jack replied, offering a kind smile. The youth was relieved that he remembered what his mother taught him about first aid.

He glanced at the captain when Chaser winced, knowing he had to distract the soldier from the pain by giving him something to listen to. Something to focus on.

"And you, captain? You're name?"

"I...Tracker. My name's Tracker."

Jack, finishing up the bandages, stood.

"Well then, Tracker, is your comlink working?"

The captain looked to his wrist, touching the button to turn it on.

"Rail! Slide! Frigate! Any of ya copy? I repeat! Do any of you copy?!"

Nothing but static came and Tracker sighed, letting his hand fall, shaking his head as he looked at Jack.

"Nothin'. The rocks mus' be blockin' the signal."

Jack grimaced.

"Well, then I guess we'll have to find another way out."

"Couldn't you just, I dunno, lift away the rocks?" Tracker asked uncertainly. Jack shook his head.

"No. There's too many, and it's too dense. I'd exhaust myself."

They all looked up in alarm when the cave trembled, pebbles raining from the cave's roof for a few, terrifing moments. Once the rumbling stopped, Jack looked at Tracker.

"C'mon, I'll take Chaser's left, you get his right?" He asked Tracker. "We need to get going, this part of the cave's too unstable."

The captain nodded, and the two pulled Chaser up, Jack slinging one arm over his shoulder, Tracker slinging the other arm over his.

Jack grabbed his pack and the captain held up the flare to light their way.

* * *

Five or so hours of wandering in the cave did them no good. They'd only found a few brightly glowing crystal formations, though those were few and far between. Now and then, the tunnels would tremble and rocks would rain down, which continued to prompt them to keep moving. But Jack didn't show his worry, telling the clones that he figured, sooner or later, they'd fine a large crack to the outside world that they could manage to squeeze through.

He _was_ scared, though. He just didn't want to make the soldiers lose any hope of escape.

Noticing that the other two seemed fatigured, Jack halted.

"Why don't we take a few minutes to rest?" He suggested, pointing at a few small stones that seemed that would make satisfactory seats to rest on.

He and Tracker helped Chaser over, carefully sitting him down before sitting themselves.

Jack set his pack in his lap, rumaging through it before producing some of the food he'd brought and water. He then, to the shock of the two soldiers, held both out to them.

"Here. You'll need your strength." Jack said, smiling at them. Seeing their hesitance, he pushed the containers into their chests. "Go on."

"Th...thank you, sir."

"Not this again!" Jack laughed. "My name isn't sir. It's Jack."

For once, Jack was totally in his element. He'd been in situations like this before with Raf and Miko, so he found it hard to be scared.

As the two clones ate and drank their fill, Jack stood and went to a crystal formation. He examined it, then found a large, loose crystal that was slightly bigger than his fist.

The teen carefully pulled it out, stumbling slightly as it came out with a jerk.

He went around, collecting a few smaller ones before returning to his two companions. Jack took a now empty food canister from Tracker, dropping the crystals in.

The light from the crystals shone through the clear, sturdy glass. It sent a prism of colors across the cave walls.

"There." Jack said, satisfied. "That should help us when the flare burns out."

The two soldiers looked at each other. The teen was young, but very intelligent.

Setting the knew form of lighting at his side, Jack kneeled down in front of Chaser.

"Let me see how your leg's holding up." He said, holding out his hands expectantly, waiting for the clone to show him his injured leg. Chaser did so hesitantly.

Jack carefully poked and prodded, then nodded in satisfaction.

"Alright. It looks alright for now. We should get going again, don't you think?"

Tracker took the que and, with Jacks help, pulled Chaser to his feet.

Another tremor shook the ground and a few large boulders fell a few yards behind them. It made the three move that much faster.

* * *

When three clone troopers ran into the Enclave, Windu knew something was wrong. He remembered them, they were part of the squad he'd sent to secure the crystal cave's entrance.

"General Windu!" One called, rushing to the jedi master.

"What happened?" The man asked, brows furrowed, amber eyes serious.

"Sir! There was a cave in! The younglin' and two of our own, they're trapped!"

Windu felt something settle in the pit of his stomach, a nauseating mix of dread and worry.

He quickly walked (nearly ran) out of the Enclave.

The man quickly found a speeder and jumped in, taking off towards the cave, the three clones following after him.

* * *

The air was stale, Jack noticed, as he and his two companions walked through the system of tunnels and caves. Every breath, he could smell, just about taste, the rock dust and dirt that was stirred by the frequent falling boulders.

They paused in a cave that branched in different directions, and Jack looked around. He saw a smaller cave that was a dead-end to their left. The walls weren't cracking like the other caves and tunnels, so Jack pointed to it.

"There. We all need some rest, and that looks secure."

The captain examined it in thought.

"Only one way in, one way out, so only one entrance to worry about. And it ain't crackin'. You're right. Tha's prob'ly the one place in here that's safe."

Jack nodded, and he and Tracker helped Chaser into the small cave.

There was only enough room to stand, and the cave could be crossed in seven paces each way.

Jack pulled out the largest crystal that he had stored in the glass food container, setting the rest down in the center of the cave.

"You two catch some shut eye. I'll scout ahead and make sure there's no kath hounds or anything."

"But sir! We have blasters, ya-"

"Have a blaster as well." Jack retorted tartly, rumaging in his pack and producing the blaster his mentor had given him. Recalling what Windu showed him, he loaded the blaster with some of the ammo he'd stowed as well at the bottom of the pack.

Straightening he gave the captain a look.

"And don't call me 'sir'." He said, smiling crookedly before leaving them to rest, using the large crystal to light his way.

He went down the other tunnels and into the other caves that also branched from the large cavern, and soon he came to the last, but it was darker than the others, it was a short tunnel in which hed have to crouch to get through, and Jack could hear...water?

Interest piqued, the teen lifted the crystal a bit higher and moved in. He bent at the waist and knees, and slowly made his way through.

Cold, dull rocks that jutted down from above rubbed against the teens back, making his skin sting through his silver-grey, dust covered robes. But he continued on all the same, ignoring the soft ache that now was the raw skin that covered Jack's spine.

Finally, he got to the end of the tunnel.

He straightened, and his jaw dropped in awe.

"Woah..."

Sunlight broke through large gaping holes in the caverns roof. A stream slowly emptied into a shallow pool of water, which, at the edges, broke into tiny ribbons of water that vanished under the stone walls.

At the center of the pool, though, was the most amazing sight.

A large formation of crystals, clear, with no color at all, stood tall and proud. The tallest clear crystals reached to try and touch the sky that showed through the cracks, while the smallest, at the bottom of the formation, tapped the chilly water experimentally. The sunlight shone on the clear crystal formaiton, sending light dancing across the cave walls and water.

Jack felt a strange pull as he looked at the crystal formation. The force seemed to pull him towards it.

Jack hesitantly shuffled forward, setting his blaster and the crystal he held at the edge of the water before slowly wading in. The water came first to his ankles, then his shins, and finally his knees. He stopped before the crystal, examining it with awe.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he thought for a long moment, then slowly reached up a hand, then ever so carefully lay it on the formation.

Jack jumped when the crystals glowed brightly, and he stumbled back, falling with a splash in the water. He watched in shock as the glow died, and a silver-blue mist formed inside the crystals.

It swirled inside them like a mist, never touching the outside of the crystal, so that they were still clear on the edges. They looked...amazing.

Jack stood, water now dripping from his soaking robes and hair. He could now sense the crystals clearly. A calming presence that felt like it was an extension of himself. He remembered reading about this! A rare case in which a crystal would bond itself to someone. He couldn't believe it just happened right before his eyes!

He then knew that _this_ was the type of crystal he needed for his saber.

Wrapping a hand around a small piece of crystal that splintered out from a larger one, he tugged firmly.

It came out willingly, and Jack put it into a pouch on his belt. He then looked up at the ceiling. He could probably use the force and lift Tracker and Chaser out. Then he could climb out himself.

He turned, wading back out of the water to go get his two companions. At least nothing too bad had happened on this trip, Jack mused. Things could have been a lot worse.


	10. Chapter 10

**So...I feel super proud for typing all this so fast XD As always, I looked up things on Wookiepedia, so it's hopefully accurate!**

**I ask again that you all please review, because I really need to know if you're all liking the direction I'm taking the story in, if there's something I need to fix, or if you guys have any ideas for the story! The whole reason I've been adding Dooku is because a reviewer (Who's name I cannot remember! Sorry about that awesome reviewer, awful with names x.x) mentioned that before Dooku was a Sepratist, he was friends with Windu! So shout out to you, awesome reviewer! And that is just an example of what I mean by ideas being offered for the story!**

**So please review, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Windu climbed down from his speeder, striding quickly to the collapsed remains of the crystal caves entrance.

It was dense, so he knew Jack couldn't get free using the force. Jack was smart, so either he was waiting on the other side, or had gone with the clones to find another way out.

Windu turned to the three soldiers with him.

"Work clearing away these boulders. No detonators, or you'll cause a larger cave in. You," He pointed at one of the clones, Rail. "You're with me."

The three saluted.

"Yes sir!"

The jedi master looked above the cave at the rocky cliffside that was home to the cavern.

"Keep in radio contact."

Without waiting for a reply, he jumped up to the cliff (not such a big feat for him with the use of the force). He then lifted rail up, setting him down easily.

As they began to search, Windu couldn't help but silently hope Jack was safe.

* * *

"Tracker, Chaser, get up." Jack said, gently shaking their shoulders. "I found a way out!"

The two soldiers woke rather quickly, though Jack supposed being soldiers they had to be ready at a moments notice.

"What's goin' on?" Chaser asked, voice weighed down with fatigue and grogginess.

Jack smiled, jerking a thumb behind himself.

"I found an exit. And I think we should go now. I heard something scratching around down one of the tunnels, and I don't think we're up to much fighting."

Tracker nodded in agreement, helping Jack pull up Chaser. The three began made their way out into the main cave...

And came face-to-face with one of the scariest things that they- well, maybe only Jack, had ever seen.

"That is one huge Graul..." Chaser mumbled. Even he sounded nervous.

The creature was large, with an angry face and crude, bone crushing horns. Jack's hand snapped to the blaster at Chaser's side and he lifted it just as fast, Letting loose a shot.

The beast let out a pained and enraged roar as it clawed at its right eye. THe shot had half blinded it.

Jack took the creatures moment of distraction and shoved the other two males towards the small tunnel that lead to their freedom.

"Go!"

"But sir-!"

"I said go!" Jack snapped. Gone was the kind hearted teen, now replaced with a leader who was wise beyond his years. The hard tone in his voice got the captain and his brother to move.

Jack looked at the now angry Graul. Its right eye was now burned, the blaster shot dully glowing. The ground shook as it continued to roar angrily. Jack had to kill it or risk being killed in a cave in, or by the Graul itself.

Jack gulped. While this wasn't a human (or alien), it was still a living creature, and Jack had never killed anything in his life. This thought made his insides twist painfully hard with anxiety.

'_What am I thinking?!_' Jack thought to himself incredulously. '_I'm not ready to kill anything! I couldn't if I tried!_'

The beast charged, horns down. Jack lept out of the way, rolling when he hit the ground and back onto his feet.

He shot again, but this time it hit the Graul's side, and its tough hide absorbed it harmlessly.

Alright, so using the blaster was out, Jack mused as he again jumped out of the way and rolled to his feet. He was right to the side of the Graul's head, so he used the blunt of the blaster to give it a good hit by it's injured eye.

The beast roared in pain, writhing as it scratched at the eye and Jack jumped backwards, skidding a good fifteen feet away. He took the chance to examine his surroundings, searching for a way to stop the rampaging giant.

Maybe if he just left it would stop and leave? Worth a shot, he thought to himself. Sumoning his strength, he pushed the Graul back before quickly ducking into the small tunnel, crawling through. Behind him, the Graul growled, snarled and roared in anger, ramming against the entrance.

When Jack was a few feet from the tunnel's exit, Traper reached in and pulled him through.

The sounds of the angry beast continued, echoing into the enormous cavern, but the three humans decided they were safe.

Each breathed harshly, their hearts pounding at a violent pace.

"That was _way_ too close for comfort." Chaser stated once he managed to calm his breathing. Tracker nodded in agreement, pulling his helmet off, with his twin following his example a second later.

Both looked different, even though they were clones, Jack thought to himself. While Chaser was bald with a dark goate, Tracer had short, bleached hair and a scar on his left cheek.

"A-alright." Jack said between his labored breaths. He paused, leaning his hands on his knees before straightening and pointing at the gaping holes in the caverns roof. "I can lift you two out of here through there, okay?"

"What about you?" Tracker asked, brow furrowed.

Jack grimaced, looking at the tunnel behind him.

"I could've gotten up there myself before, but I wasn't expecting that I'd fight a Graul. I can only get you two out."

"We aren't jus' goin' to leave you!" Tracker exclaimed, shock and indignity in his voice.

Jack sighed, looking at the soldier.

"Look, I'll lift you out, and you two can go get some help, alright? But there's no way I'm letting you two stay here."

"But-!"

"Don't even argue!" Jack snapped. "You're injured and need medical attention, and I have a better chance than Tracker if the thing manages to get in here! I might not know a lot about this universe, but one thing I _do_ know for sure is that _I outrank you_."

"Jack-"

"I am going to lift you two out, then you'll go get medical help for Chaser's leg, and send some help to come get me, understood?"

"We aren't goi-"

"That's an _order_, captain!" Jack exclaimed, voice almost a roar.

The two clones fell silent, looking down, then Tracker nodded.

"...Yes sir. Understood."

Jack nodded.

"Alright. Tracker, you're first. This'll feel a little weird, just giving you fair warning.

The captain nodded, and Jack held his hands out, palms facing the clone. Slowly, the man floated up, carefully eased through one of the larger gaps above.

"You alright up there?" Jack called up. "Is it safe?"

A moment later, the clones head poked out.

"All clear up here!"

Jack nodded, looking to Chaser.

"Okay, your turn now. Try and keep your injured leg stiff so it doesn't jostle around too much."

The soldier nodded, and soon followed his companion up top.

"Hold tight down there!" Tracker called once his twin was steadily standing beside him. "We'll double time it!"

Jack gave a two fingered salute, sitting heavily on a stone.

The two clones dissapeared from view, and Jack was alone, the only company being the sound of the water and the angry Graul.

He could sense the beast outside, chiping away at the stone walls, coming closer and closer. Jack decided to rest while he could, because soon he'd be fighting once more.

* * *

Two hours into the search and Windu was angry to sense only traces of Jack.

"Sir! Look!" Rail suddenly spoke, pointing ahead.

A clone captain was walking slowly, helping along his limping comrad.

"Captain Tracker! Chaser!" The clone called, he and Windu quickly going to them.

While Rail took Chaser from Tracker, the jedi master's gaze snapped to the captian.

"Where is Jack?" He demanded, seeing his padawan no where.

Tracker straightened, arms snapping to his sides respectfully.

"We were attacked in the caves, sir. He only had enough strength to lift Chaser and I out."

"You left him behind?" Windu demanded, brows furrowed and face showing a rare anger.

"He ordered us to go get help, sir. He outranks us, we had no choice but to follow orders, sir."

Windu had a few choice words he nearly spoke aloud as he looked at the soldier he'd brought.

"Get him to a medical droid." He ordered Rail, gesturing to Chaser.

"Yes sir." Rail said immediately, beginning to guide the limping man. Windu turned his gaze to Tracker.

"Take me to where you left Jack."

* * *

Jack hid on an outcropping of rock, watching the half blind Graul bellow. It had broken through the rocks a moment before, and had yet to smell the teen that was hiding above, back pressed to a wall.

Jack had managed to gather the strength and climb the steep twenty feet up to the outcrop. He knew, though, that he'd have to either ambush the beast, or wait until it caught his scent.

Gathering his courage, Jack checked the ammo in his blaster, took a deep breath, then jumped.

The Graul roared in surprise and rage when the teen landed on its back. Jack held on tightly as it bucked and thrashed, trying to throw him off. Once he got a good grip, Jack managed to dig the blaster barrel where skin met one of the crude horns, and he pulled the trigger.

Another snarl ripped from the beasts throat as the shot burned into the sensitive skin and rooted into its horn. Jack jumped off as the creatrue scrabled and grabbed at the base of its horn, to close for comfort to the teen.

Jack landed heavily. He was still tired, and his hunger and thirst was beginning to way on him heavily. He wished he knew if the water beside him was clean.

The Graul charged and Jack ducked out of the way, feet splashing as he stopped in the small pond.

Jack glanced around, searching for anything of use and dread settled in his stomach as he saw only one option.

Whistling a sharp note to get the Graul's attention once more, A breathless moment came, in which the Graul snorted and growled, preparing to charge again, and Jack prepared himself for what he was about to do.

Above him, he saw, much to his delight, his teacher and Tracker appear.

Windu's gaze became alarmed at the sight of the charging Graul.

"Jack!"

The teen gasped, eyes snapping back to the beast and he rolled out of the way just in time.

A long, sharp crystal pierced the Graul, breaking through the tough hide as though it were paper. It went through its thick neck. The Graul tried to move away, but Jack gathered his strength and used the force to push it farther into the crystal, which soon pierced through the back of its neck.

Jack felt sick as blood stained the crystal formation and the water, the now green pool staining his robes. Even though the blood wasn't red, it was still nauseating to see.

The Graul let out weak cries, its struggles fading. Jack went over, gently petting its side.

"Shh, it's okay." He murmured soothingly. "Just relax...Just relax, and it'll be over soon."

The Graul soon went limp, dead.

Jack licked his now dry lips, forcing away his fatigue to gently pull the Graul off the crystal and lay it gently in the water. His whole body shook with the effort. Using the force after the fight was draining, and he could barely stand.

The teen jumped in alarm when there was a splash a few feet away, but then relaxed when he saw his mentor.

"M-Master. Glad you came." Jack said, voice weak as he forced a smile. He took a few steps towards his teacher, but stumbled.

Windu quickly moved forward, catching him. His padawan was obviously dehydrated and very hungry. Tracker had explained what happened to the cave on their way back to where Jack was, including how Jack had given the captain and Chaser all the food and water he'd brought.

"Steady there." Windu murmured, voice soft and soothing. He gently pried the blaster from Jack's hands, and looked around for the teen's pack. Seeing it at the edge of the water, the jedi master summoned it. Placing the blaster in, the man shouldered the back and scooped up Jack.

The teen made no movement or sound in protest, simply laying his head tiredly on Windu's shoulder.

Ensuring he had a good grip on his student, Windu crouched then jumped up, out of the cavern.

Jack squinted in the sunlight. Although dim, since the sun was setting, it still stung his eyes which had adjusted to the dark of the crystal cave.

Tracker smiled, relieved to see Jack was alright.

"Good to see you're alright, sir."

Jack gave him a tired grin.

"I thought I told you before. My name isn't sir, it's Jack."

* * *

The next day, Jack was much better. With a belly full of food, five canteens of water and a long nights rest, he was up and moving by mid-day.

But after the experience, Windu had decided it best that they go back to the ship, where he believed Jack would recover quicker.

Jack entered the ship's medbay, smiling at Chaser. The clone was on strict bedrest for a week, much to the soldier's chagrin.

"Hey, Chaser. How're you feeling?"

The soldier looked up at his voice, and smiled.

"A lot better, si-" He paused when he was given a stern look, then fixed himself. "Jack. How do you feel? Heard you were dead on yer feet when General Windu found you."

Jack shrugged, smile widening.

"I pretty much was, running around like that in the caves and fighting that Graul. But I feel fine now, a little bad, considering I drank all of your squad's canteens dry."

Chaser laughed.

"I wish I coulda seen tha'!"

Jack smirked.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I'm looking for Master Windu. Any idea where I can find him?"

The man thought for a moment, scratching his chin.

"Well...I think I heard Frigate an' Tracker sayin' he was on the bridge, having'a meetin' with the jedi council. If ya double time it, you can prob'ly join him there."

Jack nodded, clapping a hand on Chaser's shoulder.

"Thanks, Chase'. Take it easy, yeah? I'll visit later, I promise!" Jack said, calling the last few words in parting as he turned and left the medbay.

The only reply was a bored groan.

Jack, taking the soldier's words to heart, sped up to a sprint so he could get to the bridge quickly. He got there without too much trouble, knowing his way around the ship now, though he did nearly run into several troopers along the way.

Sliding to a stop, Jack straightened his robes, took a few deep breaths, then entered the bridge.

Windu was standing at the large holoprojector, arms crossed as he spoke with a few members of the council. Jack recognized them as Yoda, Obiwan, Plo Koon, Ayla and even Anakin, although he wasn't on the council.

"We're preparing for departure now." Jack heard his teacher say. "All the supplies has been delivered, and I'd like to get Jack far from this planet."

Jack grinned, strifing up.

"I'm fine, Master. You don't need to be so concerned."

Windu looked over, brows arching slightly in surprise. He thought Jack would be sleeping longer.

Jack turned his eyes from his mentor to the holoprojected images of the other jedi. His smile widened, and he bowed.

"'Afternoon, Masters. How are you all?"

"We are well, but we heard you ran into some trouble in the crystal caves. The better question is how are _you_?" Obiwan replied, concern on his face.

Jack waved a hand, batting off the concern.

"I'm perfectly alright, Master Kenobi. A little hunger and dehydration isn't enough to hold me down."

"And the Graul?" Anakin asked, raising a brow and crossing his arms.

Jack grimaced.

"I wish I could've avoided killing it. It was only protecting its home. But I'm fine, it didn't hurt me."

Plo Koon nodded.

"Sometimes one cannot avoid unplesant things. But it is good that you are safe. It is unfortunate though, that you couldn't find a crystal."

Jack blinked in surprise. He did find one though! Then he realized, with much embarrassment, that he'd forgoten to tell his teacher.

"I did, Master Plo. I forgot to tell you, Master." He said, directing the last to Windu. "Sorry 'bout that."

The teen then dug through the pouch on his belt, producing the crystal. The silver-blue mist glowed, but the edges of the crystal remained clear. It was truely a sight to behold. He carefully held it out, letting it rest in his palm.

"I...have never seen a crystal like that." Obiwan said slowly, rubbing his chin as he raised a brow.

"I found a crystal formation. It didn't have any color, it was like glass. I...Well...felt a sort of connection with it through the force. When I touched it, it filled with color. I...think the crystal bonded with me, Masters."

Silence filled the air, making Jack fidget nervously.

"A rare occurance, that is." Yoda said, smiling at Jack. "Careful with that crystal, you must be."

Jack nodded in agreement, smiling shyly in return.

"Of course, Master Yoda." He replied, tucking the crystal away once more.

"Then it seems your mission was sucessful." Aayla said, a smile coming to her own face.

"Indeed." Windu replied, watching Jack return the crystal to his belt satchel.

"Ahsoka'll be glad to hear this. When she heard what happened to Jack she was pretty worried."

Jack grinned crookedly at Anakin.

"Well I'm the only one her age." He pointed out. "Sometime's even _she_ needs a break from you."

Anakin raised a brow, scowling playfully and crossing his arms.

"Now that's just cold."

Jack laughed, ducking his head.

Yoda looked at Windu.

"Request to return to temple, granted, it is."

Windu bowed.

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

Jack followed his teacher's example, smiling still.

* * *

Jack sighed as he sat on the floor of his small room. Before him, arranged on a cloth, was the crystal he'd retrieved and several pieces of metal.

He had no idea what to do, or how to even _start_ building his lightsaber.

It was at these kinds of times that Jack really wished he had Optimus' guidence. The Prime had a way of slowing down ones thoughts and then help get them in order.

Jack sighed once more, eyes slipping shut. He decided to try meditation, since it always helped him clear his mind.

He reached for the familar feeling of peace and breathed deeply. Just one step at a time, he reminded himself. Just one step at a time.

Piece by piece, the metal floated, twisting and clicking together, the crystal soon joining them.

Just one step at a time.

The crystal turned and spun, soon coming to a halt where it was meant to be.

Just one step at a time.

Any sharp edges smoothed out.

'_Just one step at a time_.'

* * *

Windu was barking orders, standing on the bridge and staring out at the star-filled void.

"Master?"

The man looked back. Jack stood in the door way, something wrapped in cloth in his hands.

"What is it, Jack?"

The teen hesitantly shuffled forward, then unfolded the cloth.

Inside, a smooth, lean saber hilt was revealed. The metal was a dark grey, but slips of silver mingled with it. Soft leather strips covered the hilts middle to protect its users hand.

Windu's amber eyes turned up to Jack's face.

"Does it work?"

Jack smiled shyly, lifting the hilt and pocketing the cloth. He then ignited the saber, and a silver-blue blade sprung from the hilt.

Jack carefully touched it to the floor, leaving a stripe of melted metal.

His teacher nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. Does it feel easy for you to use?"

Jack nodded.

"It feels...lighter, than I expected it would." Jack admitted, grinning sheepishly.

A smile flickered across Windu's face for a moment before it vanished.

"I see."

Jack frowned.

"What was with that smile? It isn't funny!"

"I never said it was." Windu replied, but the smile came once more.

"But you're thinking it!" Jack insisted, huffing angrily.

For the first time, Windu chuckled. Jack decided that he'd have to make sure his mentor laughed again later on. Though preferably not at him.

* * *

Jack tossed and turned in his sleep, face twisted with discomfort. A cold sweat drenched his hair, making it stick to his forehead. His hands fisted tightly into the sheets he lay on.

**_Darkness surrounded him, only dim emergency lights breaking the inky black._**

**_Jack couldn't move, and he panicked when his entire body screamed with pain._**

**_"M-Master Windu?" He croaked, throat dry. "M-Master?!"_**

**_"So someone is still alive."_**

**_Jack tensed. That was NOT his mentor. The voice was much darker, graveled, and downright evil._**

**_A face came into the dim lights. It was a human man, with pale skin and greying hair. He had long facial hair, and hard, cold eyes._**

**_"So you are Windu's padawan that I've heard so much about. Jackson, I believe?"_**

**_"Wh-who are y-y-you?" Jack asked, voice cracking as he managed to drag himself back a bit._**

**_The man moved forward a step, then held out an arm, hand closing shut._**

**_A choked gasp left Jack as he felt his throat close up and was lifted into the air. His hands scrabled at his neck in a desperate attempt to try and get air into his lungs._**

**_"I am known as Count Dooku." The man said before pulling Jack closer. "All you really need to know is that I will kill your Master. And you will be the one to draw him right into my trap."_**

**_Blue electricity coarsed through Jack's veins, and he screamed._**

Jack sat up with a sharp gasp. His storm colored eyes were wide, filled with horror and pain. He shook fiercely, and his clothes were soaked with sweat.

The teen looked around wildly, then slowly let out a relieved breath. It was alright. He was safe.

But why didn't he feel like it?


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter! Woohoo!**

**Again, all information I needed was on Wookiepedia, look up anything starwars on there and you'll find it!**

**So, please review with any critique, suggestions or just to be nice! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Jack sat quietly in the rec room of the ship, staring out the window. He held his knees to his chest, chin resting atop.

Ever since his nightmare the night before, Jack had felt very shakey. He didn't understand why he was so shaken up though, it had only been a bad dream!

Jack looked up when a hand touched his shoulder, then forced a smile.

"Hey, Master. Did you need something?"

The man didn't reply, brows furrowing. He inspected Jack for a long few moments, taking in his slightly pale face and sweaty hands.

"What's wrong?" Windu finally asked, eyes meeting Jack's.

Jack blinked in surprise, then laughed nervously.

"Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?"

Windu simply raised a brow. The look he gave made his padawan twitch and fidgit for a few moments before the teen gave in.

"I just had a bad dream, Master. I guess it was so realistic that it just shook me up more than I thought it did. I'll be okay."

"A bad dream?" Windu asked, brows once more furrowing, lips turning down in a frown.

Jack nodded, looking back out the window.

"Yeah. But it's alright. Dreams can't hurt me, y'know? Maybe I'm just a little skitish because we haven't had a training session for a few days."

Silence fell between the two, Jack staring out the window and his teacher watching him while thinking about something.

"Then why don't we fix that right now?"

Jack looked up, shocked slightly.

"But I thought you had to keep an eye on the bridge?"

Windu didn't answer, instead lifting his wrist and speaking into the comlink there.

"Admiral Truvar, you have full command of the bridge until I come to relieve you of command."

The admiral's clipped, professional voice soon answered.

"Of course, General Windu."

The man let his hand fall, instead holding it out to help Jack up.

"Come on. We can't very well train here."

Jack grinned, nodding and accepting the hand.

"Are you kidding? The clones would kill us if we ruined their card game." The teen replied, jabbing a thumb at the gambling soldiers as they left the room.

* * *

Jack panted as he stood in a deep stance, his new lightsaber held tightly above his head in a double handed grip.

"Deepen your stance." Windu ordered from where he stood, arms crossed as he examined Jack.

The teen did so, feet shifting and knees bending more.

"Good." Windu said quietly before giving the teen a nod to continue.

Jack lept up, spinning and slashing at once. He landed, bending his front knee and leaving his back knee straight. He was leaning forward and, when he landed, held a hand out and released a mighty force push, his other hand behind him, holding his saber in a backhanded grip.

"_Deepen you stance_." Windu repeated again, eyes narrowing.

Jack did as told without question, simply bending his front knee more, trying to regain air into his lungs.

While his movements were being done one at a time, each one held all the strength he had behind it, which tired him and made his chest sore as his lungs screamed for air.

"You never did tell me about your nightmare." Windu commented as he nodded, watching Jack do the next move.

"Is it really important, Master?" Jack asked though labored breaths. Why was his mentor bringing it up again?

"Some jedi are connected closely with the force, which allows them to have visions. Perhaps it would explain why it was so life-like."

Jack shuddered at the thought.

"I think I'd rather it be a nightmare." He said, propelling himself with a force push and landing low, bringing up his saber to block an imaginary foe.

"We can't be sure unless you tell me."

Jack sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of his face.

"Do I have to, Master? I don't really want to think about it."

'_It was scarier than Airachnid, and that's saying something._' Jack added silently to himself.

Silence met his ears and Jack sighed.

"I remember it was dark. I think I was on a ship, because it looked like emergency lights were on." He paused, jumping high into the air and stabbing the ground. "I couldn't see anything, but I think I was alone in the dream at first. I was in a lot of pain."

Windu's brow furrowed as he mulled this while Jack again paused in his explanation to spin his saber in a figure eight as though to block and then stabbing once more.

"I tried to find you, I called your name a few times. But when someone replied...well, it _definately_ wasn't you." A long inhale and then a flip back with a slash, landing in a fighting stance, saber at the ready. "I didn't recognize the guy, but I could see his force aura somehow in the dream. It was dark red with blotches of black."

Windu's jaw set suddenly, worry flashing for a brief second in his eyes. Jack lifted a knee, balancing on one leg as he turned the blade to face down in a block. He wobbled only a moment before finding his center of balance.

"He was a man about your age, maybe a year or two older, with grey hair and long facial hair. He had really cold, hard eyes." The teen went to his knees, a force push making him slide forward as he slashed straight up over his head. He then continued.

"He knew who I was. That I'm your padawan, and my name's Jack. I asked him who he was."

Jack paused, though this time not to do a move, but instead to gather his courage to continue talking.

"I...He was really strong in the force. He began choking me, I couldn't even touch the ground, let alone breathe. I've never seen or read about the force being used like that, and I was terrified."

Jack, unable to train and continue speaking at the same time, switched off his lightsaber. He sat on his knees, eyes on the ground and hands falling into his lap.

"He told...He told me his name was Count Dooku. He said..."

Jack looked up at his mentor with pained eyes.

"He said he was going to _kill_ you, Master. That I was going to draw you into his trap...But it was just a nightmare, wasn't it, Master? That Count Dooku guy...he's not real, right?"

Windu couldn't find a way to reply. His mind was reeling with worry and confusion. Even the pride he felt in his student for being able to form such a strong connection to the force as to have a vision was burried under the overwhelming worry he felt.

"Master? Master, he isn't real, right? It wasn't a vision, right?" Jack asked, anxiety twisting his stomach into a knot at the lack of a reply from his mentor.

"I think..." Windu said slowly. "That we need to talk to the council when we land on Courasant."

* * *

The next few days were long, confusing and rather scary for Jack. Windu never let Jack leave his side more than five feet, and only more if the teen needed to sleep, or had Tracker around.

It was like his teacher was scared, but Jack had no clue as to why. Had he really had a vision? Was there really someone called Count Dooku?

Every night after Jack had told Windu about his dream, the same one continued to come to him in the middle of the night. Every time, he'd wake up with a gasp, clothing soaked through with sweat, and his whole body trembling.

And every time, he'd go tell his mentor, who each time would place a hand on his shoulder, murmur a few comforting words, then guide him to the bridge.

Jack wished his mom was around. She could always make him feel safe and comfort him with practiced ease.

Jack looked around the bridge, sitting on a railing and watching troopers rush about to carry out their duties.

Glancing over his shoulder, Jack looked down bellow to see many soldiers, all working at seperate monitors, each aiding in the upkeeping of the ship.

While one hand held the bar he sat on for balance, Jack held a holopad in the other, cradling it in his lap. It was a galaxy map, linked to the navagator system. It showed where they were, as well as how far they were from Courasant.

Jack looked up when he heard his teacher barking out an order, getting an echoing chorus of agreement. Jack was starting to understand what the orders meant easier, though he wondered why they just couldn't say 'turn right a few degrees' or something like that.

Windu glanced over at his padawan. He'd been studying the map on the holopad he held for the past few days, and was getting an extrordinary grasp on the ideas of flying a starship, reading the maps, and even what the orders Windu gave meant.

"Jack."

The teen jumped in surprise at being adressed, blue-grey eyes turning up to the man.

"Yeah?"

Windu gestured for him to stand with him, and Jack jumped down from the rail, walking over.

"Something wrong, Master?" Jack asked, confused.

Windu shook his head.

"No. But I have a meeting in the navigation room with the council to inform them about our estimated time of arrival. Admiral Truvar is still resting in his quarters though. I need you to take command of the bridge."

Jack gulped.

"Wh-what? But Master, I've never...I don't know how..._what_?" He sputtered, shock and incredulousness on his face.

"You've been studying the map and learning what the orders mean. I'll be right in the navigation room if something happens. You'll do fine." Windu replied, patting the teen's shoulder. He then looked at the soldiers that occupied the bridge.

"Jack's in command of the bridge. If anyone hesitates to fulfil any order he gives, I _will_ hear of it." He said, voice promising that those who didn't do as Jack said would regret it.

"Yes sir!" Was the resounding chorus, and Windu nodded, looking to Jack.

"You have the bridge." Was all he said. He then left before Jack could managed a word of protest.

Jack slumped with a groan. Why did he feel like his mentor enjoyed putting him in completely new and strange experiences?

"Orders, sir?" One clone asked.

Jack sighed, looking at the holomap.

"First off, my name's Jack, not sir. Please, please, _please_, for the love of everything breathing, call me Jack." The teen pleaded.

The clone looked surprised, but nodded.

"Uh, yes sir...I mean Jack!"

Jack gave a tired smile before examining the map one last time before looking at the window.

"Alright." His voice grew consideribly in volume and strength. Fake it 'til you make it, he supposed. "We're slipping a bit off course, take us two clicks north-west and ease up on the thrusters, or we'll burn up too much fuel."

An echo of agreement filled the air as the orders were carried out. Jack examined their position on the map once more and nodded.

"That's good, keep us at that speed." He called out.

For a good half hour, Jack kept on top of things, calling out orders, but also surprisingly friendly to any who approached him. He had extremely good leadership skills for a sixteen (almost seventeen) year old youth. The kind disposition yet firm commands made the troopers feel at ease with him being in command of the bridge.

When Windu returned, it was to find Jack leaning on the rail, joking with the soldiers bellow, the ship being kept well on course and at the perfect speed.

Jack looked up and smiled at Windu.

"Hey Master. We're well on course to Courasant, and at our speed we should reach there without burning all the fuel off. How'd the meeting go?"

The man nodded, examining the holopad a captain handed him, showing that all the information Jack had given was, indeed, correct.

"Good, Jack. Very good. The meeting went well, but Master Yoda wishes to see you privately about your recent nightmares."

Hope crossed Jack's face.

"So they _are_ just nightmares? Not visions?"

His mentor didn't reply, and Jack's heart fell.

* * *

_**Clicking echoed softly as chains clattered together. Jack could barely move, his wrists and ankles bound. He was hanging from the cold wall his cell was pressed against, feet a mere couple of inches off the ground. His whole body screamed with pain at even the slightest twitch.**_

_**The room was dimly lit, and he was in a cell. The blue electric bars buzzed and hummed, sparks crackling now and then. Several droids guarded the cell he was in, and beyond them Jack could see other empty cells in the room, and a large door of heavy, reinforced metal.**_

_**The door slid open, and the man Jack now knew as Count Dooku entered, cloak swirling behind him like a dark cloud.**_

_**He glanced at the droids.**_

_**"Leave us." He ordered. Once the droids had left, the bars of electricity vanished as the man disabled them.**_

_**Dooku strode forward, taking Jack's chin in a hand and tilting the teen's head up. He turned it this way and that, examining him.**_

_**Jack scowled, then spat at the man, making him move back a step as blood splattered on his cheek.**_

_**Dooku, unamused, swiped it off.**_

_**"Charming." He said bluntly.**_

_**Jack merely glared at him, defiant.**_

_**"I was going to give you a chance to simply tell me where Windu is. Though now I suppose you know I won't give you that choice now."**_

_**Jack yelled in pain as electricity shocked him harshly, making him writhe. It felt like any second, the translator implant would explode.**_

_**His vision whited out for a moment, and when he could see again, he was greeted with a horrifying sight.**_

_**Dooku had raised a vibrant red lightsaber. It swung down-!**_

Jack sat up and _screamed_.

He heard someone outside override the lock and a clone rushed in. The soldier quickly moved over.

"Sir! I heard ya yell, you alright?!" He asked, looking the teen over for any injury.

At the door, a crowd had gathered, the scream having been heard up and down the entire hall.

Tracker, having been passing by, heard the scream. He pushed through the crowd and quickly strode up to the bed. He took in Jack's shaking form and looked at the soldier that had entered.

"Crosshair, go get General Windu. Move it!"

"Yes sir." The soldier nodded, quickly sprinting out of the room.

Tracker looked at the crowd of his brothers who peered in curiously.

"Get out of here, ya idiots! This ain't a show! Move on! Get outta here!"

The others, knowing the dangerous tone meant no good if they dissobeyed, all but vanished back into their rooms, or continuing on their ways to where they'd been heading before.

The door slid shut, and Tracker removed his helmet, setting it aside and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You alright, Jack?" He asked, voice uncharacteristically soft.

Jack didn't reply, too choked up to say a word. He was trembling so hard that the captain could feel the vibrations through the bed.

Tracker gently rubbed the teen shoulder, attempting to comfort the youth. When Jack looked up at him, he was shocked to see tears staining the teens cheeks. He looked utterly terrified.

The door opened and Windu entered. He saw Jack's shaking form and walked forward quickly. He crouched down to see Jack better and the teen, seeing him, lurched forward and burried his face in his mentor's robes.

The man was slightly taken aback, but then he recovered from the surprise and lay a hand on Jack's head, murmuring soft words that only Jack could hear. He then looked at Tracker.

"What happened?" He demanded, the captain sighed.

"I really don't know, General Windu. I was passin' by when I heard Jack scream. It sounded like he was being attacked so I ran 'ere, fast as I could. When I got here, Crosshair had overrid the lock an' there was a group of other troopers crowded outside Jack's room. I sent Crosshair to get you, sir, and made the group disperse. That's all I know, I'm afraid. Jack won't tell me what's wrong."

Windu nodded.

"Good job, Captain. You can go. I'll take things from here."

Tracker hesitantly nodded, patting Jack's shoulder.

"Feel better, Jack." The captain mumbled. He then stood, leaving the room.

Once the door slid shut and they were alone, Windu moved, sitting on the bed with Jack, letting the teen curl up to his chest.

"Another dream, Jack?" He soon asked, voice soft in an attempt to calm the youth.

Jack nodded.

"Y-yeah. A n-new one."

Worry flashed through Windu's eyes, but he pushed it down. He didn't want to startle Jack.

"It's alright." He assured his student, gently rubbing soothing circles on the teen's back.

Jack was still trembling fiercely. The nightmare had really shaken him up, it seemed. It troubled Windu greatly to see his student so terrified.

They stayed like that for three more hours, until the rest of the ship woke up. Neither of them got any sleep, Windu continuing to sooth Jack, and Jack too scared to sleep anymore.

* * *

Courasant looked no different, Jack mused, as the ship began to dock. Then again, they'd only been gone for a couple of weeks.

A hand touched his shoulder and Jack looked up at Windu. The man nodded towards the ramp to dissembark the ship, and Jack took the hint, following his mentor out of the ship.

It took them a bit of time to leave, since Jack kept stopping to say good-bye to the friends he'd made, such as Tracker and his squad, and Crosshair, the slightly shy tech specialist.

But they eventually made their way out of the docking bay, and began towards the temple.

"You seem to have gotten along well with the troops." Windu commented, glancing down at Jack. The teen shrugged, smiling shyly.

"Well, they were nice, y'know? They didn't care about my age or anything. I'm not used to people...well, not used to people seeing worth in me, or wanting to be my friend." He admitted hesitantly.

Windu inclined his head in understanding.

"I see."

Silence fell between the two, but then, after a few minutes, Jack broke it.

"Who's Count Dooku, Master?"

Surprised eyes turned to Jack, then his teachers gaze hardened.

"That isn't a subject to talk about at this time."

Jack scowled.

"Why not? You obviously know, don't you trust me?"

Windu's expression became cold.

"Of course I trust you. It isn't a question of trust, Jack. It's the fact that this is not the time to talk about it." He replied, voice stern.

"Then when _will_ it be a good time?" Jack demanded.

Windu didn't reply and Jack huffed, glaring at the ground.

"Fine. Don't tell me. It's not like I'm having visions of him torturing me! Oh wait, I am!" He snapped sarcastically.

Windu frowned, brows furrowing.

"That is _enough_, Jackson." He said, voice leaving no room for arguement. This was the first time Jack lost his cool, surprising, since he'd always had a cool head.

Jack's scowl deepened and he increased his pace, walking ahead of his teacher.

Windu sighed. He had a bad feeling that this wasn't the end of their arguement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Sorry I took awhile to update! I have been suuuuuuupppppeeeerrrr busy, with the holidays and family stuff and all that! I also am running out of ideas for these sorta filler chapters x.x**

**Please please pllllleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee review and/or PM with ideas for this story, or if you have critique I'd like to hear it!**

**Anyway, since I've been running sorta low on ideas, updates might be slower, so please bear with me! Thanks!**

**Now, on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack peered into the nearly empty council chamber. Only Master Yoda was in the room, sitting at his usual spot. Jack hesitantly entered, looking around before shuffling forward.

"Uh...'Evening, Master Yoda." Jack greeted, bowing respectfully.

The jedi master smiled, the expression easing Jack's nerves.

"Jackson. Good to see you well, it is. Worried when news of the cave in came, many were. Myself included."

Jack looked at his feet sheepishly.

"I didn't mean to cause any worry, Master Yoda. I'm sorry."

Yoda chuckled, gesturing for Jack to sit.

"No need for apology, young Jack. Life of a jedi, it is."

Jack nodded, settling down and sitting on his knees before the elderly master.

"Troubling dreams you are having, Master Windu says."

Jack nodded.

"Yeah. I have, for the past week or so." Jack replied, messing with a loose thread that stuck out from the hem of his robe's tunic.

"Hm..." Master Yoda hummed, a hand coming to his chin in thought. "Rare, visions are. And to come in such rapid sucession? Curious, it is. Very curious."

Jack felt dread settle once more in the pit of his stomach, such as he had felt so many times that week.

"So they really are visions?" He asked, looking a bit sick.

"Perhaps. See with these dreams with much clarity, you do?"

The teen nodded, fidgiting a bit.

"Yeah. Like they're really happening that moment. I can even...Even feel pain in them."

Yoda humed again, allowing silence to then fall for a few long minutes. Finally, the green skinned jedi broke it.

"Tell me what you see in these visions, you will?"

Jack shrugged.

"I...I guess I can. Or the first one, at least. The last...Well, the second vision I got the other night is still too hard for me to talk about, Master Yoda."

The master smiled gently, nodding in acceptance of this, and Jack took a deep breath.

He plowed head first into the description on his first nightmare. Sometime's the teen had to pause, to regain his courage, but would then continue with the vivid description.

Jack was glad to finish a few minutes later. Thinking about the nightmares made his insides twist in knots and his palms sweaty.

Master Yoda, seeing how anxious the teen was after talking about the dream, offered a soft smile. He gave a subject for Jack to distract himself with as the jedi master thought.

"Your lightsaber. Completed, is it?"

The youth, eager to talk about something more plesant, jumped at the chance of speaking about his new lightsaber.

"Yes, Master Yoda. I finished it while Master Windu and I were on our way back here."

"See it, may I?" Yoda asked, chuckling as Jack nodded enthusiastically, reaching to his hip and hand curling around the cold hilt of his saber. He then held it out to the elderly master.

"I'd suggest you don't touch it, Master Yoda. Master Windu tried and it gave him a nasty shock, since the crystal bonded to me."

"I see. A fine design, is this." Yoda said, examining the hilt.

"I'm just glad it's sturdy and doesn't fall apart." Jack admitted with a shy laugh.

The teen then activated the saber, the silver-blue blade springing forth. The color was rather interesting, consisting of a more silver-white hue than blue. The blade was thin, but it radiated head. It could surely cause damage.

"I've tested my abilities with the crystal now in my possesion." Jack said hesitantly. "I read that some crystals can effect their weilder, or can cause more damage than others."

"Ah, understand, I do. Any effect, does it?"

Jack nodded.

"It...It probably sounds really weird, Master Yoda, but...It's like it cast a light on something that was always half a shadow. I could see colors before, and I still can, but now...Now I understand what they _mean_. Though I had some idea before, but now it's all clear."

Realization then flickered across Jack's face, and he dissabled his saber, looking at Yoda.

"Maybe that's why I have those visions now!"

Yoda hummed, wisened eyes looking over Jack.

"Possible, it is, that you denied your abilities. The crystal in your saber, made impossible to deny abilities anymore, perhaps."

That idea made Jack slightly sick to his stomach. If the crystal hadn't _enhanced_ his abilities...then just how strong was he?

Thinking that was not at all pleasant.

* * *

Jack watched as the rest of the council filed in, his teacher included.

Yoda gestured to Jack, and he took the que. Standing, the teen moved to the center of the room, bowing politely to the other masters in greeting.

"Speaking of young Jack's visions, he and I have." Yoda explained to the rest of the council. "Worrying they are. Hmm...very concerning. Yes, very concerning."

Jack gulped.

"Uh, Master Yoda? That...isn't very comforting." The teen said quietly, shuffling a bit.

Yoda smiled kindly at him.

"But try to prevent such a future as you've seen, we will." He reassured. The black haired teen nodded, though still looked worried.

"Seems that Dooku will soon learn of Jack, he will. Then pursue Jack, he will set out to do."

"And he doesn't plan on inviting me over for Jawa juice." Jack added quietly, smiling shyly and silently proud he'd remembered the name of the drink. "What he has in store for me isn't pleasant."

Windu's brow furrowed.

"Then he is having visions? Not just nightmares?"

Yoda shook his head.

"Visions, they are. The crystal in Jack's lightsaber, opened his mind, it has."

"Opened his mind?" Obiwan asked, confusion making him frown.

Jack nodded, explaining what he and Yoda had discussed.

"Yeah. You see, I only discovered I had the force recently. Before, I could never sense anything, because I was 'denying' my abilities. We think that the explosion that brought me here forced me to stop denying some of my power. When I got my saber crystal and it bonded to me, it forced me to stop denying yet another large portion of my ability."

Jack struggled to find the right way to explain it more clearly.

"It's like...It made me open my eyes. Made me stop denying that I could see more than I wanted."

"Why the visions came so suddenly, it is." Yoda said in agreement.

"But, thankfully, Master Yoda pointed out that the future can be changed." Jack said, the idea making relief cross his features.

"Then we must find a way to change it. Soon." Windu stated, eyes narrowing.

Jack then put in his two cents.

"I think I should at least know who this 'Count Dooku' guy is." He said. "All I know is his name and face."

Windu frowned dissaprovingly at his padawan.

"We have already spoken about this, Jackson. The discussion is closed."

Jack scowled at his mentor defyingly.

"Well I'm opening is back up."

Windu opened his mouth to reply, but Obiwan cut him off.

"I believe Jack is right. Wouldn't it benifit him to know about Dooku? If we can't change the future as Jack has seen it, it would be best for him to know what to expect."

Jack sent a grateful look to Obiwan. At least someone agreed with him.

The council looked at each other, a silent conversation going on. Jack waited patiently, locking his hands behind his back.

Windu suddenly let out a long sigh, rubbing his forehead as though to ward away a headache.

"_Fine_." He finally muttered. He then folded his hands in his lap, stern gaze turning to his student.

"Dooku was, long ago, a part of the jedi order. But then his ideals changed, and he turned to the dark side, becoming one of the most powerful sith lords ever encountered. He is ruthless, unafraid of causing torturing and killing any who stands in the way of his goals."

Jack grimaced, paling slightly.

"Wow. He sounds like a charmer." He said dryly.

Windu sighed. Jack could be as sarcastic as Anakin when he wanted to.

"Therefore, we need to ensure that the future is changed." Windu continued, giving Jack a stern look. "And intensify your training."

Jack blew out a sigh, visibly deflating. More training. _Great_.

* * *

**_Everything hurt. That was one thing Jack was highly aware of, as his lungs screamed with every shallow breath he took._**

**_He could feel dry, crusted blood cake his skin and robes, but he was more concerned with something else._**

**_Where was he? Was he still in a cell? Was he in a medbay? It was too dark to see._**

**_A door suddenly opened, casting light into the room. Jack realized, with much dread, that he was still prisoner to Count Dooku._**

**_The man strode forward, confidence rolling off him in waves._**

**_"Are you ready to tell me the location of your Master, youngling?" He asked. "I'm sure you must want the pain to stop."_**

**_Jack scowled, coughing roughly as his throat strained to help voice words._**

**_"A-As if I'd b-betray m-m-my Master."_**

**_The man's eyes narrowed, and Jack felt his blood just about freeze in his veins when a red blade split the dark._**

**_Jack gasped when Dooku lifted it and then stabbed down._**

**_Jack thought that at that point he'd wake up, but...he didn't._**

**_The burning hot blade drove down. Right through Jack's leg._**

**_His senses were lit up with the worst pain in his life._**

Jack's eyes snapped open and his back arched with pain. A blood curdling scream destroyed the silence in the air. The force energy that resided in Jack exploded violently outward.

The windows and lights through out the temple _shattered_.

Alarmed cries rang out from all places within the temple. The door that connected Jack's quarters to Windu's slid open, and the teens teacher rushed in, passing through the mainroom without hesitation, noteven giving the now shattered window a glance as he went into Jack's room.

The teen was writhing as though in pain, and his form shook with fear.

"Jack! Jackson!" Windu exclaimed, trying to stop Jack from struggling. He took the teen's wracking shoulders in a tight grip, pulling him into a sitting position.

"Jackson! It isn't real, you are safe!"

The fog that seemed to block Jack's gaze seemed to vanished, and the teen gasped for air that had left him all too quickly when he'd screamed. Windu could feel his trembling through the silver-grey robes. The hand on his left shoulder rubbed up and down in a soothing gesture.

"Easy there, it is alright, Jack." The man murmured, keeping his gaze steadily locked with Jack's. The youth stared at him with scared eyes for a moment. When he registered that he was safe, he curled closer to his mentor.

Windu continued to sooth him, murmuring comforting words to Jack as the teen took shuddering breaths. A ping sounded in the room, signaling someone outside wanting entry.

Managing to pry the teen's hands off, Windu went to the door and hit the panel, opening it.

Outside stood several jedi, each asking questions. Was Jack alright? What had happened to the lights and windows? What was going on?

Windu shut the door again, cutting out the voices. He turned, going back into Jack's room. The teen had curled up, hugging his knees to his chest. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he still shook. It had been one horrifying nightmare, it seemed.

The brown skinned man carefully gathered up the teen in his arms, once more murmuring soothing words to Jack.

Jack curled up to his mentor, face buried in his chest.

It took awhile, but the youth finally calmed down enough to stop his shaking. Windu took the chance to get up and retrieve something for his padawan to drink.

Jack accepted the offered drink, gulping it down gratefully. The cold liquid soothed his aching, raw throat.

"Are you alright?" Windu asked softly, helping Jack up and guiding him to the sitting room. They both sat on the plush couch, the teen almost glued to his mentors side. Jack shook his head in reply.

"N-no. I...I really don't think I am."

Silence fell for a moment as Jack gazed at the shattered window dazedly. Finally, Windu spoke again.

"Why did you react so violently? What happened in the vision."

Jack shook his head, looking down.

"I...I can't, Master. I can't talk about it. It's just...just too much."

The man didn't push, simply accepting the answerand letting the teen lean into him for support.

They stayed there for the rest of the night, neither able to sleep.

* * *

Jack looked at Windu incredulously.

"Vaapad? Master, I don't think I could-"

"If Dooku does find you, then you must know Vaapad. Otherwise, you will stand no chance."

Jack followed his master into the holoprojector room, still staring in shock at his teacher.

"But Vaapad requires the user to _enjoy_ the combat! Master, do you not know me or something?" Jack asked.

Windu gave him a dissaproving look, promising yet _another_ lecture if he continued with the sarcasm. He then replied.

"I'm sure we'll find a way around that. For now, the techniques will have to do."

Jack groaned.

"But Master, there's nothing wrong with Niman!"

"Except that sooner or later, an opponent will get used to your attacks and find a way around them. The more techniques you know, the more you can use, and the more you can randomize your attacks."

"But-"

"Jackson."

Jack knew the tone his mentor used, and he fell silent, sulking slightly.

Windu drew his lightsaber, the purple blade humming with energy. Jack sighed, following his example and igniting his own lightsaber.

The buzz of energy from both blades was the only sound that filled the air as they both lowered into fighting stances. They then lunged at each other.

Strong, fast attacks clashed against one another, sparks flying from the blades. Jack could feel his wrist soon begin to ache fiercely, starting to bend under the powerful attacks of his teacher.

Jumping back, Jack quickly switched his weapon hand, his lightsaber hilt settling in his left palm. He managed it just in time as Windu darted forward, attacking once more.

He gasped when the hilt of his mentor's saber slamed down on his wrist, disarming him. As his lightsaber clattered against the steel floor, Jack's feet were swept out from under him, making him land with a hard thud.

Jack felt the air leave his lungs, but tried to sit up all the same. He stopped when a purple blade hovered above him.

For a long, tense moment, the two remained there, Windu pointing a blade at Jack, the teen breathing harshly and staring at his mentor. Then the man moved, pulling Jack to his feet with a tug on the teen's robe shoulder.

Jack yelped, stumbling a bit before managing to steady himself. He then picked up he saber, checking it over to ensure it wasn't broken in any way.

"Again." Windu said, voice cold and solid.

Jack grimaced, but knew not to argue and instead moved into a fighting stance once more.

* * *

Jack sat heavily beside Ahsoka at the their usual table in the mess hall. Anakin, Obiwan and Ahsoka all looked at him, slightly concerned.

"Uh...Are you okay?" Ahsoka asked, leaning forward slightly to see him better.

"Tired..." Jack mumbled in reply, dipping his spoon into his soup bowl.

"What'd Master Windu make you do for training?" Ahsoka asked incredulously as Jack stuck the spoon in his mouth.

"Mmphy mm mrr mmmrr..."

Anakin leaned forward and reached out, pulling the hand that held the spoon back so that the spoon was pulled out.

"What?" The man asked.

Jack sighed.

"Making me learn Vaapad."

Obiwan, who'd just taken a sip of his drink, choked.

"Wh-_what_?!"

Anakin gave the older man a few firm slaps on the back. While Obiwan coughed, Anakin turned his eyes to Jack.

"Vaapad?! But that doesn't make any sense, you aren't a violent person, you don't enjoy fighting at _all_!"

"I tried telling Master Windu that, but he didn't let that change his mind." Jack replied with a yawn. "But I think he's just really worried right now, so..."

"Worried?" Ahsoka questioned, brow furrowing.

Jack hummed, nodding in agreement and pointing with his spoon at one of the large windows in the mess hall. It, like most of the other windows, had been shattered the night before. It now was being repaired by several clone soldiers.

"Last night was the worst vision I've had so far. I've never let out a pulse like that before, and I think it might...I think it might just scare him, or at least a little bit."

The other three jedi looked at each other. They had to admit...they were worried too.

Soon, as the others talked, Jack dozed off. His head leaned on the wall that their table was against, and breathed softly. Ahsoka, Anakin and Obiwan debated for a good half-an-hour on whether to wake Jack up or not, and were still trying to decide when Windu approached.

The brown skinned man raised a brow as he took in the sight of his sleeping padawan. He then sighed, carefully picking up the teen and giving a nod of farewell to the other jedi before leaving the mess hall.

He allowed Jack to rest his head on his shoulder, and the youth didn't stir much at all, only curling closer to the warmth that radiated from his mentor. Jack was obviously exhausted.

Entering the password in the keypad on the door to Jack's quarters, Windu entered. He crossed through the mainroom, then entered Jack's bedroom, seting Jack carefully on the bed.

Windu grimaced to himself. He knew he pushed Jack past his limits in their training session, but he wanted Jack prepared if his visions became reality.

He'd rather Jack be tired from training instead of die at the hands of Dooku


	13. Chapter 13

**Whew! It's been awhile since I've updated this! So, I realized that, and today took the time to study some stuff on Wookiepedia and type this out! I hope you all like this chapter! It involves a planet and species, so if you're interested in either, all the info's on Wookiepedia!**

**Please review if you can, because I want to know how I can improve, or if any of you have ideas for this story that you wouldn't mind me possibly using!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack sat at a table hidden deep within the archives. It was his one day out of the week (or the planets version) that he had no training with his mentor. Having caught up on sleep as much as he could, he now read, forcing any worries or weariness to the back of his mind.

It was a couple hours after the mid-day meal. Jack had woken from his long rest just in time to get to the mess hall and eat with his friends before running off to the peaceful archives. While still tired from vigerous training, Jack down right refused to sleep his entire day off.

As he continued to read, he waved a hand softly, sending an already finished holopad back to the shelves. Another wave with his other hand sent another to the shelf on his other side. A tugging motion with a hand brought a new holopad to his hand, and Jack carefully set it on the table as he neared finishing the one he held.

Jack's interest of topic had recently moved to politics. While some planets had the same democracy as Earth, many didn't. He was making a good attempt at trying to learn all he could so he could at least pretend he knew what he was doing if his teacher ever let him go on a mission.

That seemed unlikely though. Windu was being protective (much to just about _everyones_ surprise), and refused to take him on any mission, big or small. So, the past two months, he'd been stuck in the temple and on Courasant, training hard and reading when he could.

Jack paused in his reading, eyes clouding slightly, before returning to reading.

"Did you need something, Master?" He asked, not looking up.

Windu walked forward, sitting across from his padawan.

"You're getting better at identifying others by their force signature." The man comented. Jack shrugged.

"I've got a good teacher." He replied. "Hard to not understand things if you're taught right."

Windu glanced at the holopad waiting at the teen's side. He then raised a brow.

"Politics?"

Jack hummed in agreement.

"I figured if I ever get to go on a mission, then I should know some about how things are run around here."

Windu nodded in understanding, noticing the youth's shoulders tense. He had been a bit overbearing, and he knew it. He wanted for Jack to be safe, though. Everything he'd been doing was specifically for the teen's benefit.

But that came at a cost as well.

It he himself who'd pointed out the dangers of being a jedi to Jack before the teen became a padawan. Now he understood for the first time in many years why masters were always so protective of their padawans.

But now Jack waiting would be worth it.

"I see." Windu said, seeing that Jack was waiting for some sort of reply. The teen waved a hand, sending away the now fully read holopad in his other hand.

"So, Master. Is there something you need?"

The brown skinned human threaded his fingers together, leaning slightly on the table.

"I came to inform you that you need to pack your things tonight. Tomorow we are going to the outer rim planet of Byss."

Jack looked surprised.

"Byss? I've never read about it..." His eyes then lit with excitement. "We're going off world?"

A momentary smile touched Windu's lips, and he nodded.

"That is correct. Byss is a world in the Byss and Abyss system of the 'Slice'."

Jack nodded. The Slice was a term he knew now. It was a wedge of the galaxy. Windu, seeing he understood the term, continued.

"It's hot and arid, stuck in eternal day due to the two suns that rise and set at different times. It's almost completely uninhabited."

"'Almost'?" Jack questioned.

Windu leaned a bit more against the table.

"It's only truely sentient inhabitents are the Abyssin. But they are very few in number, and travel in nomadic groups. It's very unlikely we'll see any of them."

Jack nodded in understanding.

"So," He asked eagerly. "Why're we going there?"

Windu almost chuckled at his students excitement.

"The republic wishes to set up a base. One that can operate with the outer rim territories in the Slice. We're to scout for a suitible location and set a beacon on said location so that the republic can begin construction there. Any questions?"

Jack grinned.

"Any advice on what to pack?"

"The lightest clothing you own, your cloak and your comlink. Everything else will be provided by the small republic fleet ship that will take us to the planet."

Jack nodded, standing quickly.

"Alright Master, I'll go right now!"

As the teen ran off, Windu called after him.

"We leave at the break of dawn!" After the teen lifted a hand in acceptance and farewell, the jedi master sighed. How Jack had that much energy at a moments notice, he'd never know.

* * *

When Jack and Windu arrived at the ship dock, the raven haired youth was delighted to see Chaser, Tracker, and the rest of their small team.

"Hey!" Jack called, running over.

"Jack!" Chaser greeted, slapping the teens back. "It's good ta see ya still 'n one piece."

Jack grinned at him, laughing. He followed them onto the ship, knowing if his mentor needed him then he'd use the comlink.

"So what've you all been up to? And how's your leg, Chase?" Jack asked, using his nickname for Chaser.

"Stuck on patrolin' th' space port. An' it's good as new now, thanks f'r askin'." Chaser replied, holding his helmet under an arm as his brothers did.

Jack nodded, smile kind.

"I suppose that would be boring, huh? But I'm glad to hear your leg's better."

Tracker spoke up.

"I guess helpin' on a cruiser's betta', but we don' get ta go with you an' General Windu on the dropship. Too bad, really. I was lookin' forward to a challenge."

Jack blinked in surprise.

"You aren't coming onto the planet with us?"

Tracker shook his head, grimacing.

"'Fraid not. We may be a good scout team, but none of us are pilots. We'd crash the dropship." He laughed. The others did as well, nodding in agreement.

Jack snorted.

"Well, at least I get to hang out with you guys until then. Any idea how long it'll take us to get to Byss?"

Rail answered, jumping into the conversation.

"'Bout five days. Four, if we get ahead of schedule."

"Maybe we can teach ya how ta play Snipe, if we get a chance." Another of the team, Match, joked.

"Snipe?" Jack asked.

"It's a card game. Most of th' boys play it in the rec room on their downtime." Tracker explained as the others of his team laughed.

Even with the explanation, Jack still looked confused.

* * *

Jack was leaning over the railing of the top deck in the bridge, talking with some of the soldiers bellow. He was in an amazingly good mood, no one failed to notice.

The reason behind Jack's happy attitude was because for the past two nights, his visions had faded away. Maybe he was farther from the danger, or the future had changed, Jack didn't know for sure. All he knew was that he was glad to be rid of them for the time being.

Windu approached his padawan as the teen continued to talk.

"Are you serious? The droids _cannot_ be that unperseptive!" Jack laughed. He then looked up. "Oh, hey Master! Some of the guys were just telling me some war stories. Sounds like I missed some crazy battles."

"You did." Windu agreed softly. "How are you feeling today?"

Jack smiled and it reached his eyes.

"I'm feeling great. Safer than in a long time. The visions are fading a bit. They don't hurt, and they're the same ones. I can remember that they're just dreams now and keep myself from panicking."

Windu smiled slightly. That strangely made him feel better too.

"So, how long until we get to Byss?" Jack asked, turning to lean back against the rail.

"Two days. We've been progressing rapidly, otherwise it would be three."

Jack nodded.

"Alright."

Windu glanced around. The soldiers' moods seemed to have improved with Jack around.

"I'm leaving you with control of the bridge."

Nervousness flashed through Jack's eyes, but he shoved it down, Windu noticed with slight pride. The teen nodded.

"Alright. When should I expect someone to relieve me of duty?"

Windu clasped his hands behind his back.

"Two hours."

Jack nodded again, standing straight and tall. He bowed.

"You can count on me, Master."

Windu rested his hand on Jacks shoulder for a second, but the simple touch meant much more than any would suspect. It allowed Jack to feel his mentors emotion that was always hidden beneath. This time the emotion was trust and pride. It made Jack smile.

With a nod, Windu left the bridge in his students hands, knowing the youth was more than capable of handling things.

* * *

It was the next day that Windu found Jack in the rec room, a group of clones surrounding him and another soldier. They were playing a card game it seemed. And Jack was winning.

Jack glanced up and smiled brightly.

"Hey Master! Tracker and his team taught me how to play Snipe." The teen said, explaining what he was doing as well as informing Windu about his new found talent.

"I can see that." The jedi master replied, raising a brow as he moved over to see that, yes, Jack was in fact winning.

"Rail says I'm a natural. I've beaten just about everyone in the rec room." Jack said casually, playing a card.

At least Jack wasn't lacking in things to do on the ship, Mace mused.

* * *

Byss reminded Jack of the Earth's moon. The thought of his home sent a pang through his chest, but the youth immediately pushed it out of his mind. He stared down at the planet through the large window of the bridge. To think the planet never had night time...

Then again, it confirmed what Windu had said about the planet being hot and arid. He'd tried to find holopads on the planet, but there was only one and it had very little information, so Jack was excited to be one of the few to explore it.

Shouldering his pack, Jack started off at a jog towards the hanger. It wouldn't do to be the last one at the dropship.

When he arrived there, he found his teacher speaking with the pilot.

Mace glanced at him, quickly finished his conversation, then walked over to Jack.

"Are you ready?"

Jack smiled up at him, nodding.

"Cloak, spare robes and supplies." He replied, patting the pack over his shoulder.

Windu nodded in satisfaction before entering the dropship.

Above them were sturdy metal poles with leather straps looped around it for the passengers to hold onto for balance. Jack peered outside one last time. It was painted white and red, guns at the front.

He ducked his head back in, setting his pack by his feet and sitting on the floor as they waited for the small team of clones they were going to take. They didn't have to wait long. It was half an hour later that the soldiers reported for duty and entered the drop ship.

Jack stood beside Windu, facing his mentor.

"Cruiser's dropped into the atmosphere. We're ready to launch, General." The pilot called back from his seat at the controls.

Mace nodded at him.

"Whenever your ready." He replied.

The pilot nodded, turning back forward.

"Alright. Make sure to brace yourselves."

Jack took the advice to heart, moving his feet a bit into a position to aid with his balance, and he held one of the straps above, his other hand holding his bag at his side in a white-knuckled grip.

There was a moment of unsteadiness, when the ship took to the air. It jerked everyone inside a bit, and Jack nearly fell into one of the clones (which he apologized for quickly).

But then they all became used to the soft rocking and minute jostle of the ship, and Jack found a comfortable way to hold onto the strap above him (much to his delight, the thing nearly ripped his arm off at first).

Windu spoke about the mission to the clones, asking which had the beacon they needed. Jack was surprised to see the beacon was small, only as big as his lower arm, from the tip of his fingers to his elbow. He'd thought a beacon would be bigger, considering it was going to signal the rebupic. Then again, size wasn't everything, he supposed.

They were drifting along calmly when it happened.

There was the sound of a small explosion, and the cabin shook violently, tossing Jack into Windu, and both of them to the ground. The doors shut tightly, an automatic precaution messure built in the ship. There was a rapid beeping like an alarm from the front of the ship.

"One of th' main compulsion thrusters jus' cut out!" The pilot called back to them. "We're goin' down! Brace f'r impact!"

Jack looked up in alarm at his mentor before a sharp jerk, sending Jack rolling into one of the walls with a painful thud.

As the cabin shook and jerked, the pilot tried to get the ship steady again and the passengers attempted to get a hold on anything that could keep them from being tossed about.

Jack felt his heart jump into his throat and his fingers slightly shake, but he fought desperately to keep his fear levels down.

Then there was the heart stopping moment when the ship impacted into the ground. The screech of bending metal deafened Jack, and he saw with horror the pipes above twist violently, some parts even snapping. The metal walls, even though created for damage, bent willingly against the hard earth outside.

Then...everything was still.

White spots danced in the teen's vision for a moment, his ears ringing from the thunderous sounds that had filled the air a moment before. He fought furiously to calm his racing heart, trying to even out his breathing as well. Soon, he got over his shock indueced paralasis.

Slowly, Jack stood, favoring his right leg and fighting down the nausia he felt knotting in his stomach. His right side ached. A broken rib, two maybe, and with how his leg ached, a sprained ankle. His left cheek stung with a cut that bled slugishly and he could feel the tell-tale ache of a bruise forming on his jaw.

He looked around, and felt bile rise in his throat, threatening to make him vomit.

The pilot was dead, the shattered glass canopy having cut into him violently. The four other clones were dead as well. One had, unfortunately, not been wearing his helmet. He'd died instantly it seemed when his head had cracked into the wall. Another was crushed between the roof and the floor, making Jack shudder. His death was instant too, it seemed. The third clones neck was at an odd angle. A broken neck. Not as instant, but almost as quick as the others' deaths.

But the forth clone, by far, had it the worst. One of the pipes from above had snapped and bent down. The sharp, jagged end of it had pierced straight through the clone's chest. He was still alive, barely, and suffering. It made Jack's heart twist painfully.

Forcing himself to not look at the blood, Jack quickly managed to stumble over, carefully pulling the clone off of the pipe with a sickening sound. The soldier groaned in pain as Jack lay him down on the floor. Jack wanted the clone to at least be a bit comfortable when he died.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Jack said, voice cracking as his eyes stung with unshed tears.

The soldier slowly, shakily lifted a hand. Jack took it in his, sending a pulse of peace into the clone.

"Th...thanks...y-you..." The soldier mumbled before going limp.

Jack let go of the hand, gently laying it down on the ground. Realization then sent him into a panic. Where was Windu?!

"Master?!" Jack called out frantically, looking around.

His eyes fell on a form in the corner. Standing lopsidedly, the teen ran over (or as much as one with a sprained ankle could), and nearly gave a cry of relief when he found Windu was still alive.

"Master!" Jack fell to sit on his knees beside the man, looking him over.

The man was breathing shallowly, each breath making him wince. Several broken ribs then, Jack assumed. The teen flinched when he saw his mentors leg bent at an odd angle, bone pushing against the skin. The man's dark skin was darker in places with bruises. His lip was split, and blood stained the left shoulder of the jedi masters robe.

"Don't worry, Master." Jack said softly, trying to sound calm. "I'll get help, just try to not move too much."

Windu said nothing and Jack only took it as a sign to hurry.

He reached in his robe for his comlink, only to find it crushed. He cursed under his breath.

Standing, he limped over to the cockpit. He reached around the dead pilot, taking hold of the com that connected the dropship to the republic cruiser. Jack lifted it to his lips.

"This is dropship K-49 RedStar, republic cruiser, please, come in!"

Nothing but static. Jack tried again.

"This is K-49 RedStar! We've crashed on Byss and need medical attention immediately! Respond!"

Static again.

"Scrap!" Jack hissed, dropping the com and returning to Windu's side.

"Master, the com's are down. He need to get out of here and find better shelter." Jack said, limping over to the beacon that had been dropped. It had somehow managed to survive the crash.

Strapping it to his pack, he carefully eased the bag on over his shoulders. He went, gathering any supplies he could find from the dead soldiers' packs that had been stored for the group's later use before going to his mentor. He carefully pulled the man up, slinging Windu's uninjured arm over his shoulders.

Using a mighty force push, Jack managed to get one of the doors open.

Casting one last glance back at the fallen soldiers, Jack and Windu started off across the hot, dry and dusty plains.

* * *

Jack had found a small cave in the side of a cliff. It protected him and his teacher from the harsh sun, providing perfect shelter for them.

Jack carefully helped Windu down to lay on the floor, pulling out his spare robes from his pack and bundling them up, setting them under his mentors head so he could use it as a pillow of sorts.

Once Windu was comfortble (or as much as was possible) Jack pulled out a flare, burying it in the ground so that it stood on its own and lit the cave. Pulling out the canister of water, he gently poured some into his mentor's mouth. He had to keep the man hydrated, that he knew for sure.

He went to the pack again, checking the food. He grimaced when he found most of it coated in blood. Taking the little bit that was alright, he pressed it against his mentor's palm.

"This is the only food we've got. I'm going to go find more now. Just stay here and rest, Master. I promise, I'll be back as soon as possible." Jack murmured.

Ensuring his teacher had his purple saber, and checking that he had his own, Jack stood and limped out of the cave. With any luck, he could find more food and water.

* * *

Jack's throat was dry as sand, and his entire body ached. In the past seven hours, Jack had wandered across the barren plains in the scorching heat in search of food, only to find none.

Jack paused, grabbing the canister he'd strapped to his belt, the only other one that had survived the crash, and took a small sip of water. He had to conserve, he just...just had too...

Jack stumbled slightly and a yelp of pain was ripped from his throat as he landed on his injured side. He began to push himself up...

A large shadow fell over him.

Jack gasped, looking up and hand snapping to his saber hilt.

A huge humanoid stood above him, peering down at Jack with one large eye. Its skin was green-tan, and a loin-cloth like piece of clothing was the only clothing it had on.

Jack licked his lips nervously, crawling back a bit. He couldn't deny that the being was intimidating. It was six feet tall, maybe even taller!

It merely stared at him, single eye narrowed. Jack decided the being was a male, taking notice of the muscled, human like chest that was a mans.

"U-uh...Hello..?" Jack mumbled quietly, fear in his voice.

The being let out a low, gutteral grunt, crouching down. Jack watched as it-, no, _he_ rested his elbows on his knees, getting a closer look at Jack.

The eye looked over Jack's injuries. From the dried blood on the youths cheek to the swollen wrist and darkly bruised jaw.

Finally, the being spoke, and Jack could understand, but not with his translator implant.

The force made him capable of understanding.

'_Child. Injured. Not safe here._'

Jack gulped.

"I...please, you can help me, right? My teacher, he's hurt really bad, we have no food or-"

The other tilted his head, eye narrowing in confusion.

Jack, unsure of how to explain, tried again, this time using his emotions instead.

_**Scared. Hurting. Hungry...**_

The being jerked back, a low growl coming from him as he looked at Jack in alarm. The teen flinched back slightly, then groaned and grabbed his side as it ached in protest.

As Jack looked up at the other male, he realized he must be an Abyssin. And here his mentor thought they'd not see one.

The Abyssin moved forward again, cautiously. He reached forward with a large, strong hand and gingerly touched the bruise on the teen's jaw.

Jack winced, then reached up and slowly took the large fingers in his hands. Managing to stand again, Jack tugged at the hand, gesturing towards the direciton the cave was in.

**_Follow me. Please._**

The Abyssin looked behind himself, and Jack saw several others, some male, some female, but all tall and one eyed.

They exchanged gutteral grunts and soft growls, sometimes mixing in gestures. Finally, the Abyssin's followed, Jack tugging along the one that he had a grip of.

As they continued on, Jack continued to send the feeling of urgency to them. Pain, hunger and worry, so much worry.

The beings were quick, their long strides matching three of Jack's. The teen was quickly becoming weak, his injuries weighing heavily on him.

Jack yelped in alarm when the large Abyssin he led pulled him, picking him up. Jack stared in surprise at the being, who stared at him in return. The Abyssin let out a string of sounds.

'_Where? Point, show me where._'

Jack turned his eyes back to the landscape, pointing towards where he could still feel his mentors presence, even though it was starting to ebb away.

He just hoped they'd reach the cave in time before it was too late.


	14. Chapter 14

**So, here's the newest chap! PleasepleasepleasePLEASE Review! I haven't been getting many lately, so I can't tell if all of you awesome readers are enjoying the story and liking where it's headed! So PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The Abyssin were fast runners. Even in the heat, they could keep a good pace, and they reached the cave in two and a half hours or so. In that time, Jack almost never looked at the being that carried him, worried that the Abyssin would get angry. So the teen simply continued to point in the direction they had to go.

He could feel Windu's presense fading bit by bit, and it made Jack's urgency that much more apparent. The youths fear urged the group of Abyssin to move faster and faster.

Finally they reached the cavern in the side of the cliff, and Jack wriggled furiously, managing to get out of the Abyssin's arms. He scrambled into the cave, waving for the group of natives to follow him in.

Jack was relieved to see his mentor still breathing, no matter how shallow the man's chest rose and fell. He dropped to his knees beside Windu, checking over his injuries once more and pouring water into the mans mouth.

The Abyssin group warily approached, suspiscious of the full grown human.

Jack looked at them and sent a new wave of emotions through the force.

**_Hurt. Help?_**

The group's leader, the one who'd carried Jack, moved forward and crouched down beside Jack to inspect Mace.

Jack waited quietly, knowing that the Abyssin was making a decision that could possibly ensure his mentor lived.

Finally, after a few minutes, the being turned to it's group, gruntting and growling, talking in the strange language that was all their own. After a moment, another large, male Abyssin moved forward, carefully picking up the unconscious jedi master. Jack turned confused yet hopeful eyes to the leader of the small clan.

The teen found himself picked up by the Abyssin once more, and the group with the two humans in arm, headed towards an unknown desitantion. Jack knew better than to question where they were going. As long as it was safe and had medical help for his teacher, he really couldn't care less.

It was getting hotter by the second, making Jack's throat ache for water, or some sort of liquid to quench his thirst. But there was none left, much to the teen's chagrin.

When the group reached a large, dark hole that led underground, Jack assumed that there was a tunnel system of sorts. It made sense, though, since above ground it was far to warm and arid for life to be sustained.

The tunnels were vast, lit by hole poked into the ceiling and allowed just a few faint rays of sunlight in. It was cool there compared to the blazing hot heat outside, and it felt good on Jack's skin.

The Abyssin knew their way, it seemed. They must've created some of these tunnels, Jack mused as they continued down twisted caverns.

They finally stopped when they reached an open area in the underground. It was wide, the ceilings high above as to let the Abyssin people walk without fear of hitting their heads. There were about a dozen or so more Abyssin there, Jack noted. All together, with the group he was with added to the population, it was a nomadic group of around twenty.

Leathery hides pulled tightly over tall rocks provided a canopy-like structure under which people could sleep, or even work. Taproots were in piles under one of the canopies. Jack wondered how they'd found them when he himself found nothing.

He and Windu were taken to a canopy marked with faded red paint markings on it. Jack was soon set on a strange type of bedroll, while his mentor was set on an identical one a foot or two away from him.

The leader Abyssin spoke with another, this one a female and slightly shorter, but no less intimidating. Jack strained his senses to listen.

'_Youngling and human man injured. Heal?_'

The female inspected Jack and Windu with a keen eye, then looked at the leader. She nodded.

'_Can heal. Will need water. Will need food._'

This was acceptable, it seemed, as the cheif nodded. He turned to Jack making a gesture that obviously meant 'stay here'. Jack inclined his head in agreement, and the cheiftain left.

The female Abyssin, the closest thing the group had to a healer Jack assumed, moved over to him and Windu. She was surprisingly gentle as she felt along Jack's swollen ankle and cleaned the dried blood from his face with a cloth.

Jack smiled at her wearily, using the force again to comunicate with emotions.

**_Relief. Gratefulness._**

She had the same reaction that the leader had when he first did this, jerking away, single eye wide as she gave a grunt. Jack simply smiled at her until she relaxed once more. She wagged a finger at him chidingly, making Jack laugh slightly.

The cheiftain returned, arms full of the tap roots Jack had seen before and some cooked meat speared on splinters of bone.

The female took the supplies, handing one of the tap roots to Jack.

Jack looked at her, confused as to what he was supposed to do. Eat it? Use it on his wounds or something?

When she saw Jack's confusion, the female reached forward, snapping the tip of the root off. Water dripped feverently from it, and Jack realized this was how they contained water for later use.

Jack ate the root slowly. It was bitter, but wet and full of water. It was a relief to his dehydrated body. The female took another root, snapping it in two easily with strong hands, and letting the water drip into Windu's mouth.

Jack had read that the Abyssin people were violent, savage people. But from where Jack was sitting, they looked like wary beings who only were cautious of strangers, but very helpful if they thought an outsider was trustworthy.

They were no more savage than any human or other sentient being.

The female was once more tending his wounds, a thick bandage, the same fabric used for the canopies, was wrapped around his ankle. And after a bit of prodding, Jack took his top off sulenly and let his torso be bandaged as well. He couldn't deny that the tightly wrapped bandage made his side ache less with the extra support.

The female Abyssin then moved to Windu, just as careful as she'd been when helping Jack.

"I...I think he has a concusion." Jack mumbled, momentarily forgetting that the Abyssin couldn't understand. Seeing her confused look, Jack pointedly patted his head.

The femme nodded, returning to looking over Mace.

Jack watched her, feeling fear coil in his gut. His mentor was probably in a coma. How long until he woke? Days? Weeks? Maybe months? It was a scary thought.

While the female tended to Windu, the tribe leader held out a speared piece of cooked meat to Jack. The teen took it gratefully, bitting into it.

It had a smokey flavor to it, but no spices. It was plain and simple, not that Jack minded.

He was too hungry to care.

* * *

Two days and two nights.

Windu had been comatose for _two days and nights_.

Jack rarely left the man's side, staying under the canopy that housed the female Abyssin, never leaving him alone for more than an hour.

He was grateful to the Abyssin people, and in exchange for their hospitality, Jack helped the female Abyssin and her fellow tribe members with their duties. He was now very good at helping distribute the tap roots equally among the people (which ensured there was never a fight about someone getting more water than another). The teen was also proficient when it came to cooking the meat hunters brought in.

The group's leader seemed to be fond of Jack. Perhaps because he was a youngling and the cheif hadn't seen one in decades. Or maybe it was because of the calmness the teen ratiated. Either way, Jack found himself regularly being dragged around the small camp, the leader showing him things, trying to teach him.

It would be easier, Jack now and then mused, if they could actually talk to each other in words.

But it was interesting either way to see how the Abyssin people lived. They didn't possess much technology at all, and lived off the land even though it was so barren. Even in the hot, arid wasteland, the people survived.

At night, the ship crash haunted his dreams. He could see the dead soldiers and pilot. They became twisted nightmares halfway through the second night, nightmares in which the bloodied soldiers would blame him for their deaths, accuse him of not trying hard enough to help them. He'd plead for forgiveness, say that he didn't know they were dead until he'd been able to stand, but they didn't care.

Jack figured he'd have to avoid sleeping for awhile.

Jack had waited to see if Windu would wake. But at this rate, he'd have to simply set up the beacon above ground and hope that a Republic fleet sent a dropship to get them.

So, fourth day there, Jack decided to head above ground.

With the tribe leader as his guide, he went up top.

"Alright." Jack sighed, crouching down and digging one end of the beacon in the ground until it stood on its own. "Let's get this thing online..."

It took Jack a bit of time to figure out the controls, but five minutes later he managed to get it on. The light atop the beacon blinked at a slow, steady pace.

With a sigh, Jack stood, leaning on his uninjured ankle.

"There we go."

He turned to the Abyssin leader and nodded.

He was ready to go back.

* * *

Windu felt a pulsing pain in his head and throughout his body.

It took him a moment to remember what had happened. There was the sound of a beeping alarm...then...then...

The jedi master shot up, eyes wide as he looked around for Jack. But the sudden pain made him grab his side with a grunt.

A gutteral growl made the man look up, and he was shocked to see an _Abyssin_ of all things staring at him.

"Master!"

Windu looked behind the Abyssin, and saw Jack. The teen stumbled forward, favoring his right ankle His silver-grey roes were stained with blackish red, blood, Windu realized, that had long ago dried. Dirt smudged his hands and face, showing he'd been working or something of the such before he'd come by. Jack looked as relieved as Windu felt.

The youth smiled at his mentor, then at the female Abyssin before looking back to Windu.

"I'm so glad you're awake, Master!" Jack said, voice rushed with his joy. "You've been in a coma for a week!"

The jedi master blinked. A week?

"What...what about the soldiers that were with us?" He asked, voice cracking slightly as his throat protested.

Jack grimaced, looking down.

"They're dead. All of them. We were the only survivors. I'm sorry Master, it happened so quick, there wasn't anything I could do..."

The female Abyssin grunted and growled at Jack, gesturing to a pile of tap roots off to the side. Jack nodded, smiling thankfully before grabbing one. With his saber, he cut off the tip of the root and held it out to his teacher.

"Here. The Abyssin store water in these. If your thirsty, you can eat it and it'll hydrate you." Jack informed as Windu took the root.

As Windu ate the tap root, Jack started to explain all the had happened.

"After the crash, I managed to drag you to a cave where you could rest. You were barely awake. I went to try and find food, beause most of it had been ruined in the crash. I couldn't find any, but instead I ran into a group of Abyssin. I managed to communicate with them, and took them to the cave. They saw us both and our injuries, and they were kind enough to take us in."

The female Abyssin began to rewrap Windu's injuries as Jack continued.

"They've been helping you and I, Master. They made sure you didn't die. I've been helping them with stuff around their camp to make it up to them."

Windu managed to sit up without pain. He looked over Jack.

"And you? Are you hurt at all?" He asked, eyes meeting his students.

Jack smiled.

"I'm better now. I had the least injury from the crash, and I'm healing up quickly."

Windu nodded in satisfaction.

"Have you gotten a chance to contact the Republic?"

Jack sighed, shifting to sit cross-legged.

"Well, our personal coms broke, and the one in the ship didn't work either. I set up the beacon a few days ago, so I'm hoping that the Republic will send a scout team that can take us back to the fleet."

Windu gave a sound of approval, laying a hand on Jacks shoulder.

"You've done well, Jack. I'm proud."

Jack smiled brightly at the compliment. His teacher looked around, raising a brow.

"But how did you get the Abyssin to help us? They are known to dislike outsiders."

Jack shrugged as he watched the female Abyssin finish wrapping Windu's wounds.

"I guess it helped that I'm young. It's hard to see anything evil or scary in a kid. It might've been the fact we were really hurt, too. They aren't violent or savage, Master. They're just trying to live their lives."

The tone of the teens voice was pleading, wanting his mentor to believe him.

"They're wary of outsiders, but they don't want to kill. They're no more barbaric than you or I."

Windu smiled slightly. Jack, so kind hearted, was protecting a species that wasn't even his own.

A string of gutteral growls and grunts came and Jack looked up, smiling at the new Abyssin that stood at the mouth of the canopy. Windu was surprised when Jack used the force to convey emotions.

_**Happy to see. Welcoming.**_

Jack turned back to his teacher.

"This is the tribe's cheiftain. He's the one who found me and brought us here. He's taken a liking to me, I think." He explained.

Windu nodded in understanding, watching as Jack stood (a bit lopsidedly) and went to the Abyssin male, communicating through emotions in place of spoken words. Mace was proud of his padawan. He was smart, having found a way to use the force to speak with the people who spoke an unknown language.

After a few minutes, Jack returned to his mentors side, two pieces of cooked meat on bone in his hands. He held one out to Windu.

"It's not poisonous or anything for our systems, we can digest it no problem." Jack assured, bitting into his own share of the food. "It's from an animal that the Abyssin call the Gaunt. It's amazing, Master. They use just about everything on the Gaunt. The meat, the bone, the hide..."

Jack continued to talk about what he'd observed of the Abyssin people. He also explained how the force, just as it conveid his words to the one-eyed beings, it translated their words to him.

"The leader of this group has taught me a lot. I've been teaching him and his tribe things too, like how to make stronger packs to carry things, and how to make long lasting flares, stuff like that." A small smile crossed the teen's face. "I guess they've been showing me survival skills, and I've been showing them how to make their life easier."

"I see." Windu replied, letting the teen talk, though not really quite listening as he thought to himself.

No one was prepared to see death. And usually when a padawan finally did see it, their masters were there with them, to comfort them and help them cope.

But he'd been comatose, and Jack had to deal with the death of the soldiers alone. Windu could see the haunted shadow in Jack's eyes. But he'd talk with his student later. Right now, it was easy to see the teen would rather not talk about it.

* * *

For the first couple of days that Windu was awake, the jedi master had to stay and rest where he was. It had taken a few well placed threats from the female (the words were unintelligible, but the hand gestures spoke volumes) to keep him there. If Jack wasn't with him, he was helping the chieftain and hunters scavenge for food.

Jack handled himself well with other species, Windu had many times mused in that time. If Jack truely wanted, he could be a very good diplomat.

Once Windu was allowed to move about, the man helped as well, wanting to repay the debt they owed to the people just as Jack had wanted to.

It was a week later that the beacon had finally drawn in a dropship.

Windu and Jack had been helping the Abyssin tribe when the ground above shook, and the distinct sound of a ship coming to land on the dusty ground.

Jack looked at his mentor excitedly. They'd been found!

Windu smiled slightly in return before turning to the Abyssin tribe leader. Since he was much practiced in the ways of the force, he was able to communicate a bit better, able to plant images and ideas in the Abyssin's heads.

_**Our friends are here. We must go.**_

The cheiftain thought over the images planted in his head, then let out a soft, sad sound but nodded in agreement.

Jack, Windu, the leader and the female Abyssin that had helped them heal headed above ground. Two white and red dropships were there, a scout team in each. Jack beamed when he saw Obiwan as well. The man must've been in the nearest fleet and gone to search for them.

"Obiwan!" Jack called happily, waving a hand to gain the man's attention.

The jedi knight looked up and smiled, a slight sense of relief behind it as he quickly strode over.

"It's good to see you both are alright. I was being sent to comand a fleet the same day you both went missing. I wish I could have gotten here sooner. Are you both alright?" The bearded man asked. His eyes took in the Abyssin's at their side and a wry smile touched his lips. "I see you made a new friend."

Jack grinned, nodding.

"We're alright, don't worry." He reassured. "We ran into an Abyssin nomad group and they helped us."

Obiwan raised a surprised brow at Windu, who nodded to confirm it. Obiwan then smiled gently at Jack.

"I see. That's very good. Where's the scout team you had with you?"

Jack's face immediately fell, and he looked down.

"I...They're dead. Master Windu and I are lucky to be alive. Master Windu almost didn't make it, in fact. There wasn't...I couldn't do anything to help them."

Obiwan and Windu exchanged a look.

"I'm sorry. We can talk more on the shuttle ride back. I think first, though, you have someone to say goodbye to." Obiwan said softly, gesturing to the two Abyssin that watched them interact.

Jack nodded, managing a weak smile before going over to them. He yelped as he was picked up in a tight, beastly hug by the leader.

While the youth said his farewells, the two older force users turned to each other.

"He saw them die..." Kenobi murmured, face troubled as he crossed one arm over his chest, the other hand stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Is he alright?"

Windu sighed.

"I don't know. For a time, I was unconscious. He says I was in a coma. I didn't see his reaction at the crash sight, and he has avoided talking about it."

Obiwan nodded solemly.

They looked over as they heard Jack laugh. The leader was reluctant to let the teen go, but the female had knocked him over the head with a fist. It effectively got the male to let go of the human youth.

"I promise I'll visit." Jack said, conveying the words as he said them through the force.

When Jack returned to his mentor and friends sides, he had a strange look on his face.

"Obiwan...Could I maybe...Ask a favor?"

The man raised a brow.

"A favor?"

Jack nodded, looking at his hands as he nervously played with his fingers.

"The crash sight. I...I want us to stop their and recover the bodies."

Jack glanced up shyly and at the surprised looks he was given, he continued.

"It doesn't seem fair to leave them here." He explained quickly. "They died, masters. I know it isn't common with soldiers, with them dying on the feild, but that's because there's too many bodies. There's only five and...and since we have two shuttles, I thought..."

Jack's voice faded as he looked down again.

The two other humans looked at each other, a silent conversation passing between them. Obiwan then placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. When the teen looked at him, Kenobi smiled.

"I think we can do that. Do you remember where the crash sight is?"

Jack nodded.

"East of here."

"Then I suppose we should go."

Jack turned waving at his two new Abyssin friends. He then jumped into one of the dropships with Obiwan and Windu.

He watched through the open blast door as his friends became smaller the more they rose in the air. He continued to watch until they were all but specs on the ground.

The ship turned and began heading East.

To the place that haunted Jack's nightmares.

* * *

When they reached the wreckage of the downed shuttle, the scout teams, Obiwan and Windu were shocked. How had _anyone_ survived? How Jack and Windu lived through it was a question no one could answer.

When the ships touched down, the scout teams piled out, going to retrieve the bodies, the two jedi and one padawan on their heels.

Three clones went in first, and two almost immediately came out, ripping off their helmets and looking as though ready to vomit. Windu and Obiwan pushed through the group of clones and made their way into the ship, followed by Jack.

The sight was as bad as the teen remembered.

The corpses were in the begginging stages of decomposition, the heat of Byss speeding the process. The youth then remembered what he'd once read and almost groaned. He had to report the cause of the crash and soldiers' deaths. Jack licked his lips then began to talk, trying to keep his voice even and emotionless as he could. His voice made the clones that were bagging the bodies jump.

"The crash was caused when a malfuntion took out the main right compulsion stablizer. We went down in less than two minutes. The pilot died when the cockpit canopy shattered and the glass tore into him." He pointed then to each soldier in turn as he listed their deaths. "He died when his head collided too hard with the wall. That one died when he was crushed between the floor and shuttle roof. That one broke his neck and died about the same time I managed to stand. And...And that one." He pointed at the last, feeling his stomach twist.

He paused, gulping and gathering his will to speak once more.

"One of the stablizing beams above snapped and bent down. He was speared through the middle on it. He was alive when I got to him, but barely. I managed to pull him off and he...he died after I lay him on the floor."

Jack's blue-grey eyes locked on the ground as he forced himself yet again to swallow. Windu looked at him and touched his shoulder.

"Go wait in the dropship."

Jack nodded, looking relieved to go back to the ship and away from the crash sight.

After the teen left, the two jedi began to examine the ship.

Dried blood coated the walls. In one corner, the least damaged, they saw only a small bit of it. They supposed that Jack had been there when the ship crashed, which made his injuries less severe.

"He went through seeing all this and still managed to pull you out and to safety..." Obiwan murmured to Windu as he crouched, running a hand over the stained metal walls.

"Jack is young." Windu replied. "But he is strong."

* * *

Jack tossed and turned, trying and failing to sleep.

After being brought aboard a Republic cruiser, he and his teacher went straight to the medbay. There, after being treated, they were told they'd have to stay for twelve hours under medical observation in case there were any complications.

But Jack couldn't sleep.

He was afraid that he'd get the nightmares again, or the visions that were just as awful.

"Jack?"

The teen jumped, bright blue-grey eyes snapping over to where his mentor had been sleeping.

The jedi master was sitting up, looking at him in the dim light of the medbay.

Jack turned over, propping himself up slightly on an elbow.

"Yes Master?"

The brown skinned man raised a brow at him.

"You need to rest. Why are you still awake?"

Jack flopped over onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

"I know I should, but...I just can't. I'm scared I'll have a vision or another nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Windu asked, brow furrowing.

Jack grimaced, nodding

"Yeah. Ever since the crash...I've been having nightmares."

Silence fell, Windu looking at Jack, and the teen staring at the ceiling. Finally, Windu spoke.

"I see." He paused, looking down. "I'm afraid I can't guarantee that you won't. But I _can_ guarantee that I will be here."

Jack nodded.

"I wish that was enough, Master. I really do."

Windu stood with a sound of pain, making Jack sit up in alarm. The man moved over, sitting on the edge of the medical cot.

"These nightmares you've been getting. What happens in them?"

Jack blinked, taken aback by the question. He then looked down, wringing his hands as anxiety filled him.

"I...They're of the crash. I see the dead soldiers and pilot there, accusing me. Saying if I'd been faster I could've saved them. That if I really was a jedi in training, I oculd've done more and _saved them_."

Jack's voice began to waver and he shook slightly, eyes squeezing shut.

Windu hesitated for a moment before wrapping an arm around the teen, drawing him into his chest (careful to not jostle his own injured shoulder). Jack's hands immediately fisted in his mentor's tunic, face buried in the warm cloth over his chest.

"Death is always hard to see, especially when there is nothing you can do to prevent it. But those soldiers knew that they could die on even the simplest mission, and they were ready for that. There was nothing you could do, Jackson. They were already dead before you were capable of moving. Their deaths weren't your fault."

Jack slowly nodded, pulling back.

"I...Alright, Master."

The man touched his shoulder.

"Good. Now, get some rest."

Jack smiled tiredly up at him.

"Okay. G'night, Master."

The jedi master inclined his head, returning to his own bed.

* * *

**_A red saber blade glowed in the darkness, illuminating the face of Dooku. He looked far from pleased, anger flashing dangerously in his eyes._**

**_"You have been well trained. No doubt your precious Master Windu would be pleased. But I'm afraid you shall never know for sure, Jackson. When your Master finds you, you'll be a bloodied corpse."_**

**_Jack curled slightly, eyes squeezing shut as the man lifted the red lightsaber. He prepared for the cold hand of death-_**

**_There was an explosion, the wall being blasted apart._**

**_"Jack!"_**

**_The teen looked up with wide eyes._**

**_"Arcee?!"_**

Jack sat up with a gasp, bright blue-grey eyes snapping open wide in alarm.

The teen's chest was heaving with shallow, hurried breaths. His silver-grey robes were dampened with sweat.

After a long moment, he calmed down. Jack looked over to see his mentor still fast asleep.

Despite his rapidly beating heart, Jack smiled incredulously to himself. In his vision he remembered seeing vividly his friends.

He's seen Arcee and Optimus.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh man, last chap got so many reviews! I'm so happy! :'D**

**It helped me write this chapter so much faster, so please keep reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When they docked on Courasant, Jack was nearly tackled by Ahsoka, who'd heard about what had happened.

"Thank the force you're alive!" She exclaimed, pulling back and looking him over for injury.

Jack smiled at her, managing to pry her hands off his shoulders that ached from her tight grip.

"Easy there, Ahsoka! You know I'm harder to kill than that." He joked lightly, earning a grin from the Togruta. Anakin approached the to teens.

"That's what I tried to tell her." He said, crossing his arms and smirking. "It's good to see you in one piece, Jack."

Jack turned the smile to him.

"Glad to be in one piece." His face then showed excitement. "You won't believe what happened on Byss! I'm friends with an Abyssin nomadic group!"

His two companions echanged a shocked look as they all began walking towards the temple.

"Okay, now _this_ I've gotta hear!"

* * *

Jack quietly stood beside the council chamber doors, avoiding the eyes of the two guards at the door. At the moment, his mentor was giving a report of their mission, telling Jack to wait outside until he was called in for his own recount of what happened on Byss.

He felt nervous. It would be hard to talk about the crash yet again, but it was what he had to do.

Blowing out a sigh, Jack pulled his saber hilt off his belt, rolling the metal in his hands. The cold metal was soothing to his callused hands and its weight eased his worries.

The door slid open, and Windu appeared. He gestured for Jack to enter before going back into the room, his padawan following.

As Windu sat in his usual place among the council, Jack stood at the center of the room, a little unsettled by the flood of warmth, emotion and color that came from the jedi masters.

He paused, taking a deep breath and pushing it all away with his mind bit by bit.

"Padawan Jackson. Good to see you well, it is." Yoda stated. Jack smiled shyly.

"Thanks Master Yoda."

"We heard you went through quite the ordeal on Byss." Plo Koon spoke up. "How do you feel?"

Jack shrugged.

"I...As well as one who was in a ship crash can feel, Master Plo." He glanced at the other masters. "The dead squad...Can they have a burial? I read that if a clone's body can be recovered, then it's allowed..."

The eyes that looked upon the teen softened. Aayla nodded.

"You may put your worries at rest, young one. At this very moment the clones' bretheren are making arrangements. They will burn the bodies tomorrow and burry the ashes, as is custom."

Jack smiled, relieved.

"I'm glad to hear that. Thanks."

"Now," Windu said, gaining the attention of everyone else. The man folded his hands. "While I was able to supply most of the details on our mission, the first week and the crash are things I don't remember. You are the only other survivor of the crash, and were conscious. You will need to describe to us the first week."

Jack bowed his head.

"Of course, Master."

He licked his lips nervously, and the council let him take a moment to collect his thoughts. Finally he began.

"When the ship crashed, I remember I was stuck in the corner. When I finally managed to stand, Master Windu and I were the only survivors, the squad of clones were dead. After making sure that I wasn't mistaken about the others being dead, I tried to contact the Republic fleet with the shuttles com, but it was dead and I got nothing but static. I managed to get Master Windu and myself out of the dropship, and found a cave in the side of a cliff."

Jack paused, catching his breath before continuing the long explaination.

"When I found there was barely any food left that wasn't covered in b-..._blood_." Jack managed the word, though it tasted vile. "I left the cave to find food and water. I searched for hours. Then I was found by a group of Abyssin."

He smiled as he remembered his one-eyed friends.

"I managed to find a way to communicate with them by sending my emotions to them with the force. I led them to the cave where I left Master Windu to rest, and they were kind enough to offer their aid. They took us to the underground tunnels, where their camp was, and helped bandage us up. After that, I just helped them and they helped Master Windu and I. Three days in, I went above ground and set up the beacon in hopes that a Republic cruiser would send a scout team. Then Master Windu woke up. I'm sure you know the rest."

Silence fell for a bit of time, the council exchanging looks and mulling over what Jack had told them. Jack broke the silence a minute or so later.

"Is...is that all you need, Masters? I apologize for seeming to be in a rush, but I'm really..._really_ tired, and the beds here are a lot better than the ones of the cruiser."

The masters smiled, some chuckling slightly. Even Windu allowed a smile to flicker across his face.

"Leave, you may. Sleep well, I hope you do." Yoda replied, smiling at the teen.

Jack looked relieved and bowed.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." He said. He then gave his farewells to the other council members before leaving the room.

"He's matured so much as a jedi in so little time..." Shak-Ti murmured, smiling softly.

"He has." Windu replied. "And on the very few ships he's been on, he's earned the respect and loyalty of every soldier."

"And he gives them loyalty and respect in return." Plo Koon half said, half asked. Windu inclined his head in agreement.

For the first time, the other masters saw Windu show pride. But not with himself, but his padawan.

* * *

When Jack awoke, his room dark and only the dim glowing flood lights illuminating the walls, he was shaking. Something felt wrong. Very, _very_ wrong.

His blood felt like it was on fire, and his bones brittle. It was like if he moved, his body would shatter like glass.

He could feel so much energy everywhere. His mind felt like it was going to explode! He couldn't just sense in the temple, he could sense all of Courasant it felt like.

What was going on? Why did he feel like this?

He slowly managed to sit up, his whole body trembling, a cold sweat breaking out on his brow. He looked down at his shaking hands.

Jack tried to get up, thinking if he could get to Master Windu, his teacher could help. But the moment he stood, he collapsed with a thud.

He groaned as it rattled his aching bones. That hadn't felt good. He opened his mouth, about to call for his teacher who was in the quarters next to his-

But then the pain vanished.

Jack's brow furrowed. Had he...Had he just imagined it?

The teen stood, feeling normal unlike he had been feeling a moment before.

He ran a hand through his now damp raven hair, confusion on his face. For a moment, Jack wondered if he should go talk to his mentor. He then shook his head. It was nothing, he assured himself. It was a one time thing, he didn't need to get anyone involved.

Crawling back into bed, he curled up under the covers. It hadn't been anything, he thought one last time before falling back asleep.

* * *

Jack panted heavily as he slid back, twirling his saber so the it was on the inside of his forearm. He watched his teacher intently as they circled each other.

Jack had been progressing rapidly as always when it came to saber combat. He now was capable of using many Vaapad techniques, and he mixed the attacks seamlessly with Niman strikes. His combonations were becoming more deadly than ever, and it made Windu feel proud of his padawan.

Windu deactivated his purple lightsaber, and Jack followed his example, the sparring match coming to an end.

"Good. You're improving with each match." Windu commented, making Jack smile.

"Thanks Master. It's all thanks to you." He replied, attaching his saber to his belt.

They both looked up when a padawan (obviously one due to their age) entered the room, bowing.

"I'm sorry to inturupt, Master Windu, but you're needed in the council chambers."

Windu nodded and turned to Jack as the other padawan left.

"I'm afraid today's training will have to be cut short."

Jack smiled, nodding.

"It's alright. I understand, Master. You should get going, the rest of the council's waiting."

Windu smiled slightly, inclining his head and patting the teen's shoulder.

"Thank you for being so understanding. Make sure to get rest. You worked very hard and deserve it."

Jack grinned crookedly.

"Thanks Master. I'll try and get some."

With a last nod, Windu left the room, and Jack was alone.

The teen sighed, running a hand through his hair as he thought. What to do now? He wasn't ready to rest. Finally, he settled on going out of the temple. He wanted to explore Courasant some more, since he hadn't seen much when his mentor had taken him out of the temple the last time.

He quickly went to his quarters, retrieving his cloak (even _he_ knew better than to go out in the cold season without it). Once he ensured he had it and the few dozen credits his mentor had been kind enough to give him, Jack took his leave.

* * *

As always, Courasant was busy. Store windows displayed all manners of things, from colorful clothing to ship parts and droids. The people that wandered around the streets were just as diverse as the shops.

Jack had walked for a good hour, and only stopped when he found himself at the foot of a large building that was as large, if not larger, than the temple.

It took him a moment, but Jack realized it was the senate building. He'd read only government personal, those who were guards, hand servants, advisors or a part of the jedi order were allow inside. Civilians were strictly unallowed in the building.

Jack hesitated for a second, then steeled his nerves and ascended the steps to the building. He wouldn't be in trouble if he was inside. He was a padawan.

Winding halls led to many offices or to the building centre where a senate meeting was underway. Jack continued until he was at the highest point in the building. Theatre boxes overlooked the meeting room, allowing visitors to watch the meeting.

Jack moved into one, leaning on the side of the box to stare down upon the senate debate. It was over a bill of sorts. One that, if passed, would allow small groups of civilians be taught how to fight and then be a civilian militia.

Jack looked at all the senate members. There were so many...

He remained there for a good two hours, listening to the senators debate. There were good and bad points to the bill, Jack could easily see. While civilian militia would provide a quick moving group to answer to attacks on settlements, civilians were also unlikely to do well in such situations and would just as likely shoot their own foot as they woud an enemy.

Jack straightened, brushing off his robes. It was time to return to the temple, he supposed.

"Ask the jedi!" One of the senators suddenly snapped, making Jack jump and look around. Was there another jedi here? He looked down from the box and found that the senators were looking at him, one of them pointing at him. "Jedi know much about war and innocents, he surely has a valuable opinion!"

Jack gulped, eyes wide in surprise.

"Wh-what? No, you don't understand, I-"

The senator who had suggested asking him turned to him, platform drifting up. The man, a heavy set Twi'lek, gestured.

"Please, come stand here and tell us your opinion on this matter, young jedi."

"But..."

At seeing the expectant looks he was getting from the entire senate, Jack sighed in defeat and carefully moved onto the platform. It jerked, making him stumble, as it moved to hover at the center of the senate hall.

Jack licked his lips nervously, then, mustering his courage, he spoke.

"I've listened to both sides of the arguement, and I believe that it isn't my choice to make, but all of yours."

He paused, biting the inside of his cheek as he organized his thoughts. A camera droid flew by, but he ignored it (and tried to ignore the churning in his stomach as well).

"Have you...maybe considered sheild generators? They could keep enemy droids and tanks out. Position a few clones in the cities and they can handle any organic enemies. I'm sorry, senators, but I am only a padawan, and that is all I have found to be a solution. I believe...that the bill should be changed."

"What makes you believe a civilian militia would not be the answer?" Another Senator asked. Jack could see that his mentioning he was only a padawan made the his point less effective in the politicians ears.

Taking a deep breath, Jack forced himself to straighten and look confident. His voice when he spoke next had grown in volume, no longer an unsure murmur. Now he spoke firmly, voice articulate. Just as Jack had done before when he'd first had to take control of a cruiser's bridge, he decided to fake it until he made it.

"While the soldiers that fought in the clone wars were capable of facing the Republics enemies, that is not the case when it comes to the people of the many systems in the protection of the Republic."

Many senators straightened, interest lighting their eyes. Jack glanced up and saw, much to his chagrin, that members of the council had arrived, including his mentor. He really hoped he wouldn't be in trouble for this, he hadn't wanted to even speak in the debate!

He forced his gaze away from the jedi masters, instead returning his focus to the task at hand.

"Our soldiers fought bravely, killing when it there was no other choice. What must be kept in mind, though, is that many of the soldiers were clones. They were _raised_ on the skills of combat, and the soldiers that were not clones were raised similarly on more violet prone planets."

Jack took a deep breath, face settling into a determined look.

"There are those out there who don't want to fight. They want to live peaceful lives and are no more willing to kill than those who remained neutral in the war."

He thought of Cybertron. Many of the people there hadn't wanted to fight, but were forced into it. He put what he'd learned from Optimus to use now.

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." He said slowly, looking at the few other senators that had gathered in the middle of the room. "A friend of mine once told me that. This bill will force people who do _not_ want to fight into learning how to kill if necicary. This isn't fair to them in any way, shape or form. That is taking their freedom of choice away, and if you do that, it would make you no better than the Sepratists."

Taking a deep breath, Jack forced himself to continue, voice unwavering.

"If sheild generators were set to protect every city, it would render enemy droids, tanks and airstrikes ineffective, as I told you before. Any remaining sepratist forces would be forced to use organic means of attack, which they have very few of now. As I said before, this isn't my decision to make, but rather the senates. I've given you a means to protect people and not force them to learn to fight. That is all I can offer you."

Jack bowed politely, and he was surprised when applause and cheers roared in the room. At least he'd done something right.

Or he hoped he did.

* * *

Back in the jedi temple, Jack had almost immediately run into his mentor.

"Master Windu." Jack said, fidgeting nervously. "I...I saw you at the senate building."

"And I saw you." Windu replied, raising a brow. "I'm surprised you were there."

"W-well...I wanted to see the debate. I-I didn't mean to get pulled into it, honest!" He replied, quickly adding the last part.

Windu was silent for a long moment, making Jack nervous. But then the man smiled, albeit a small one. He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I know it wasn't your intention, Jack. As I see it, you may have just saved people from being forced into doing something many do not wish to do. You offered a viable solution. I am...proud."

The word seemed awkward for the man, but Jack didn't mind as he smiled brightly.

"So I'm not in trouble?"

"No..." The man replied slowly, raising a brow again. "Should you be?"

Jack shook his head quickly.

"No, Master."

Windu chuckled softly.

"I didn't think so. Now, go rest. You've had a long day."

Jack yawned widely, nodding. He couldn't agree more.

But he had something to do, first.

* * *

Deep in the archives, Obiwan searched through various holopads and holocrons. He still had yet to find anything about a place called 'Earth'.

He looked up when someone approached, and he smiled.

"Hello Jack. I saw you at the senate building."

The teen blushed, grimacing.

"You and half the jedi council." He muttered to himself, earning a grin of amusement from Obiwan.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" The jedi knight asked, gaze returning to the holopad he held.

"I thought of something that might help in your search." Jack replied, causing the man to look at him in surprise.

"Oh?"

Jack nodded.

"Yeah. On my planet, humans aren't the only inhabitants. There's also a race of large, sentient, robotic beings. They're called Cybertronians. If you can locate Optimus Prime," He said the name slowly for Obiwan so the man could catch it. "Then you'll find my planet."

With that, the teen turned.

"'Night, Obiwan."

The youth then left.

Obiwan stared after him thoughtfully. Optimus Prime? He felt like he'd seen that name somewhere before...


End file.
